Happy Birth Month To Me of Cheesy Tropes Challenge!
by swlfangirl
Summary: AHH sorry it's fixed now! Each chapter will be a different short story based on the trope provided in the challenge, I hope you enjoy MA just to be safe, Destiel throughout so slash .. you've been warned.. and I guess.. Wish me luck on uploading every day
1. Don't Ask For Cream in Your Coffee

Coffee Shop:

Dean Winchester has never been shy a day in his life, Mary swears up and down he winked at both of the the handsome and beautiful Neonatal nurses when they came to collect him, even though the details might be a bit hazy. Obviously you could imagine her surprise when the Sam came home claiming that his charming older brother got tongue tied over the barista over at the new coffee house/bakery by the garage.

Her and John's anniversary was coming soon so she feigned an excuse claiming she wanted to discuss having a cake made at the new bakery. Before he knew what hit him, Dean had offered to drive her and thought the whole thing was his idea. Yeah, she really was that good...her boys were big strong men, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't let them know who was boss every from time to time.

She stepped into the beautiful new space for the first time and could immediately feel the invitation to stay in the air, that's probably one of the things people were drawn to most. She saw a shorter sandy haired man behind the display counter full of what had to be some of the most decadent cakes she'd ever laid eyes on. She looked him up and down and while he was quite attractive, he wasn't Dean's type at all. That lead her eyes to roam the rest of the shop trying to locate the other new face.

It didn't take long to see him, she knew immediately when he stepped out of the swinging doors to the back room and a coy smile played on his lips. He was gorgeous, raven black hair unbelievably blue eyes, yeah this was him alright, it just had to be.

"You know hon, maybe some coffee first.. I haven't had many decent cups since your father started making it twenty years ago, and it smells heavenly in here. Buy this ole' gal a drink handsome?" She said with a sly grin.

"Uh.. mom I'm not sure this is .. uh this probably isn't the best place.. for .. you know.. for that."

Immediately her curiosity grew even deeper, he wasn't even within ten feet of the man and he was already behaving so unlike himself.

"Oh come now Dean, I don't think that nice man behind the counter is going to bite me or anything. What's gotten into you?" She pulled his arm along with her as she walked straight up to the grinning barista.

"Can I help you?" He asked nicely, a deep rugged voice that even Mary would admit was incredibly alluring for such a young man.

"Yes sweetie, I'll just have a small black coffee please with just a touch of cream. Dean honey.. do you want anything while we're here?" Oh Mary could fake innocence better than most, so she just looked sweetly up at her son's handsome face.

"Yeah uh me too.. that's I mean.. that's fine with me too." Dean rubbed the back of his neck and Mary was certainly intrigued to see him displaying a lack of the usual Winchester charm.

"Coming right up." The man said with a smile that was focused purely on her son that time and she could tell immediately he was just as interested as Dean seemed to be.

He handed their cups over fairly quickly and she took her first sip right at the counter not taking even one step toward the door. It was a delicious brew that's for sure.. one of the best cups of coffee she'd ever had. Mary nodded at the barista and when he asked if she'd enjoyed it, she almost turned to go until two unbelievably funny things happened simultaneously.

The sassy barista was smiling as the words "Are you enjoying your blowjob Dean?" left his mouth, to which her son spewed coffee out quite comically.

"Damnit Cas, that's my mom you can't just say things like that."

"But that's what it's called Dean.. it's called a blowjob." The smirk was unwavering and Mary busted out laughing.

"I'll be over at the bakery side for a bit, enjoy yourself honey.. Cas.. I expect to see you over for dinner sometime soon?"

"If he ever gets the courage to ask, I'd love to. I hope to see you soon."


	2. Donation of Love IdolFan

Idol/Fan

"Sammy just because the guy's hot doesn't mean I have a thing for him or anything…"

"Okay Dean, keep denying it .. you do realize you're only hurting yourself here. He has no idea you're pining like a teenage girl."

"I'm not pining" he huffed under his breath where hopefully his smartass little brother couldn't hear anymore.

He'd just landed a really good job as a head contractor, the only problem being that he was working side by side with the leading star of his wet dreams. He tried, really he did to not be you know.. fanboyish but the guy was hard not to love, with his handsome features, his kind smile, and the way he interacted with the kids was by far the best or worst part of the whole thing.

Castiel James had his own reality show where he taught everyone from the smallest kids to the biggest how to do home repair jobs. Dean had watched religiously since the pilot aired, and he could not be more of a geek over the whole thing. On the first episode they spent nearly half the hour long time slot getting to know the new host and immediately Dean had fallen in whatever the thing he was currently in was called, not love, not lust, just.. something.

He learned that Cas lost his dad at a young age and was left to a single mom who worked her ass off, but never seemed to be able to keep their heads above water when it came to home repair. When he was about nine their house was in such bad shape that the city was threatening to kick them out and declare it uninhabitable. With a small tear in the corner of his eye he continued to say that he was fortunate enough to meet a kind man who offered his help, and he spent the entirety of that summer teaching the young James boy the new world of construction, building, and carpentry. He took that lesson and continued to grow and learn as much as he could about his new passion and by the time he graduated high school his mother had an almost brand new house from all the replaced parts over the years.

Dean wasn't sure how legit the guy was until he met him face to face, I mean there were a lot of celebrity type people who were one way when the cameras were rolling and another when they weren't but he was pleasantly surprised to find that Cas was just as genuine, kind, and downright hilarious when the crew people weren't there any more.

He was managing two crews by himself, and it was a little difficult most days. Originally there was supposed to be another head contractor but he'd backed out at the last minute and instead just provided his guys that he said would gladly take orders from Dean, which went over about as well as fruitcake on Christmas.

There were rumors going around that a big job was coming up and the guys were a little on edge about the whole thing. Dean kept his cool and reassured them with a smile that whatever came up they'd handle it. They were getting paid nearly twice what other's in their positions were making and it still didn't seem to satisfy them. The Winchester man had no room for whiny complaints and hoped it would end soon.

Castiel stepped out of the car and approached them next to the freshly dozed building site. If Dean didn't know better he'd think the guy was nervous, worried, hell maybe he was. He didn't let his own panic get too out of control because the last thing the guys needed was to see him freaking out, so he stepped in front of them and offered a kind smile and a nod to the guy in charge.

"Hey everyone, I'm sure you've heard the rumors spilling about a "big job" and I just wanted to put you out of your misery. First and foremost this particular endeavour does not and will not affect your job status on the show. You have your listed hours of required work to receive your paychecks and that's all you absolutely have to do." He paused for just a moment before holding his finger up to keep their attention.

"However, I brought you out here a little early in hopes of convincing you to help out some people in need. There's a large family in this area who are currently in need of a new home. A natural disaster struck theirs down over two months ago and they've been living with a close relative. They were doing their best to make allowances, and try to find a new space but the person who owned the house they are staying in has passed on and now they have nowhere to go. The city says they have no choice but to kick them out in at the end of the month."

There was a chorus of questionable looks from the other crew and a couple of "What's that got to do with us?" remarks that made Dean's skin crawl.

"The reason I'm here telling you this is I'm building this family a home, I've already talked to the show and we've gotten enough sponsors to donate supplies, but I can't do it alone at least .. not quickly enough. If the house isn't finished by the end of this month, that beautiful family is going to end up on the street, and the four children will probably be sent to social services, group homes, and perhaps even split up. You're only required to work forty hours in order to earn your paycheck, and if that's all the time you can spare, I understand. But if we all put in a few extra hours I think we could finish the project and keep these lovely people together. Talk amongst yourselves and then Dean can inform me of your decision or how much time each of you could spare. Thank you for listening to me. I'll see you guys later." He said with a smile even though Dean could tell that it was strained, and he couldn't blame the guy for being a bit disgruntled after those assholes on the other crew kept looking at him like he was an alien for wanting to help.

Dean took a deep breath and was refreshed to find his own crew ready and willing to help, there was a reason he loved these guys. It was a couple minutes later before the other crew really got going and began to throw a hissy fit over not wanting to be there any longer than necessary and it wasn't anything to them what happened to these people it was just a job.

"Alright here's what's gonna happen…we are going to do this, if you don't wanna work more than your forty hours, hey that's fine with me but I'll drive your ass so hard during those forty that you'll wish you'd volunteered for twice that." Dean smiled back at the already pissed off group of men, but even they weren't stupid enough to quit such an amazing gig.

It wasn't long before Dean had a schedule worked out and they had the biggest crew from 9-5 of course, but they had small crews nearly 24/7 for the two remaining weeks and he was pretty sure that it was plenty of hands to get the job done on time. He stepped into the small workspace that they had set up and found the man himself bent over the table drawing schematics, and making adjustments to the floor plan.

"Hey, uh Cas… I just wanted to let you know the guys and me.. we're here for however long you need us, we all wanna help in any way we can."

"Oh really? Now there's a pretty quick change of heart, I'm pretty sure they were none too thrilled with the idea just a few moments ago. So I guess what I mean is Thank You Dean, for whatever it was you said to them. Honestly I know I can't do it without your help and I really want to see this project happen on time."

He couldn't help the big goofy smile that was plastered on his face when he gave Castiel the schedule and the crushing hug that came from the man himself afterward, well that just made his face burn a little redder.

They were down to only a few days left and Dean was exhausted, he'd spent nearly every shift at the site to make sure that the other crew was staying on task and actually showing up when they were supposed to. His people could be trusted, but even Benny and Jo couldn't force the giant douchebags into doing anything extra, so Dean had to stay on top of it if they were going to complete everything by the deadline.

"Ah hell, you look as bad as I do.." Dean smiled sucking down the last drink of his fifth coffee.

"Yes it seems we are both .. well probably crazy at this point but sleep deprived for sure. I.. I don't know how to repay you for this Dean, I know exactly how much time you've spent here over the past couple weeks and I know if you hadn't we wouldn't be nearly as far along on this as we are.. so thank you again.. and I.. I don't know just thanks I guess.."

There was something lingering there but Dean wasn't sure what it was and before he had the chance to figure it out Cas was gone.

Dean worked the crew well into the night on their final day but finally everything was ready, even the furniture was moved in and the volunteer landscaping crew had finished. He wasn't sure he'd ever been more proud of a job than he was of this one, and despite how tired his body felt he couldn't stop smiling.

He got to be there when they handed over the keys and he saw the shock and surprise on each face as the gorgeous man beside him explained what was going on, and that this was in fact their new home. They were heading back toward their vehicles to leave after they walked the family threw the space, and Dean's nervous stomach began to growl.

"Dean would you uhm. I mean would you like to have dinner .. with me?"

"You mean like ..a date?"

"It doesn't have to be, but I certainly wouldn't complain if that's what it was.. I thought maybe something simple.. we could go grab a burger and fries or something.."

"Wow.. I mean yeah that sounds awesome. I'd love to."

"Good let's go."

Dean's eyes went up in shock.

"Oh you mean right now? YES.! I mean.. uh let's go." Dean stumbled at little as he lead Castiel to the Impala.

He was exhausted, dirty, dead on his feet, and it was probably about to become the most important night of his life. This was the night Dean Winchester fell in love


	3. Dear Mr Novak

After the loss of his father things were really bad for a while, Dean stopped smiling almost completely. Sam hated that most he thinks, it sucked not having his real dad anymore he knew that, it was really really bad.. but he was used to it just being him and Dean most of the time anyway.

Bobby offered them a place to stay and Dean took it gratefully, even though it was easy to see that he didn't really want to. He started working two jobs almost immediately, trying to save money for them to get their own place, and Sam did his best to stay out of trouble while he was gone.

It was only a few weeks later when Rufus said that Dean was one of the best mechanics he'd ever seen, that apparently was a promotion along with a bigger paycheck and even health benefits. So with Sam and Bobby's insistent protests Dean quit his second job, gathered the money he made when he sold the house in Lawrence, and bought them a place of their own.

Sam still didn't see Dean smile as much but he could tell that he was doing better, they spent more time together and even started saying hello to their neighbors, which for his big brother was the equivalent of chewing his own arm off. The smallest Winchester still enjoyed the effort though seeing as how he'd made a few new friends in the process which made him incredibly excited for school to start.

His brand new Elementary School seemed to foster a sense of hope for Sam that he hadn't experienced in a while. He met his new teacher just a few days before the first actual day of school and he felt something good was going to happen. Mr. Novak was a very nice man and he even managed to make Dean laugh once, so Sam was sure he was going to be important.

The months flew by and before they knew it he only had a few weeks left in Mr. Novak's class. He was kinda sad about that but his new favorite teacher told him all the time that even though Sam wouldn't be in his class any more that it didn't mean they couldn't be friends. Sam really liked Mr. Novak, and he liked the way Mr. Novak made Dean laugh and smile. So he talked with his friend Fiona who lived next door and she came up with a plan.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Novak_

_I know that you're kinda old and stuff but if you aren't married I think you should marry Dean. He's very nice and he works really hard and sometimes he even takes me out for ice cream after dinner. I think if you wanted to go he'd take you with us and buy you ice cream too. I don't know what else grown ups like but he's very handsome, that's what all the ladies on our street say. I would tell them to marry Dean but he doesn't smile at them the way he does at you and I think maybe that means he likes you. I saw you smiling too so maybe you like him too? If you don't it's okay but I know that he would be really nice to you… so you should think about marrying him._

_You're a really good teacher Mr. Novak_

_-Sam Winchester_

* * *

Castiel couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Sam really was in his endeavor. He wasn't exactly sure how to handle the situation, Dean obviously deserved to know, but how exactly do you tell a man that his brother has tried to set him up? He didn't think the handsome Winchester man would be the type to be upset or angry about the whole thing, but sometimes people surprised him and it wasn't always in the good way.

"Yes may I speak with Dean Winchester please?"

"Cas? is Sammy okay?"

"Yes! Yes Dean sorry, he's fine… I was hoping you had a minute after school today to discuss something? I swear it's not important… but if it's not too much trouble I'd like a moment of your time when you come to pick Sam up?"

"Uh yeah sure.. I mean yeah that's cool. I'll see ya later Cas."

"Yes, I will see you later Dean."

Castiel couldn't help the nervous flutter in his stomach, it was true that Dean smiled and laughed at him but it wasn't until he read Sam's letter that he realized it wasn't the man's typical behavior or charm. He tried very hard to not get attached or show favoritism with his students or their parents, but since their first meeting he had a soft spot for both the Winchester men.

It was months before he heard the story of how Dean came to be a single parent to his brother so early in life, and it nearly broke his heart. The knowledge that this honorable, kind, and generous man took in his sibling without a second thought to what it meant for his own life or goals, it was hard not to be in awe of such a man. The smallest Winchester was incredibly informative on the topic early on, rambling about how awesome his big brother was and how he'd always kind of taken care of them both, even when his dad was still alive.

The end of the school day came quickly as Castiel seemed to waste a fair amount of his free time pondering the ludicrous idea that Dean actually might be interested in something like that with him of all people. He would be the first to admit that he was a fairly handsome guy but mostly he was just a dorky bookworm and men like that..if they favored men… which he had no right to assume that Dean did, well they could have their pick.. and he was always one of the last picked… it seemed gym mentality carried on even later in life.

He asked one of the other teachers to watch his class as he pulled himself and Dean into the hallway when he arrived.

"I'm not sure how to approach the situation, but I guess I'll just let you .. read this.. " Castiel smiled shyly as he passed over the note he'd received from Sam.

Dean's eyes bulged as he read over the words apparently shock was not something he hid well, unlike many of the other emotions Castiel had to assume he felt. He noticed a pink tinge to the well structured cheek bones of the other man as he continued on, and he couldn't help but feel it creeping up on his own face in return.

When he finished Dean rubbed his hand against the back of his neck nervously, apparently searching for words he wasn't sure what were, if his open mouth fish face was anything to go by.

"I am sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but I thought you'd want to know.. that you deserved to know."

"Ah hell, I'm sorry Cas.. Mr. Novak.. I mean I .. didn't know.. you know.. that he uh.. well that he knew anything really.. I should have I guess that kid is a friggin genius."

"I'm sorry.. I don't understand.. what should you have suspected him to know?"

Dean's face bright red at that point, and Castiel was pretty sure he'd never seen anything more adorable.

"Uh.. well I guess.. that you know.. um.. sorry this is awkward but I guess it can't get too much worse.. so I guess I should have known he'd figure out that I kinda have a little crush on you… or whatever.. I'm so sorry.. I'll uh I'll explain it to him tonight and he won't bother you about it again.. really I'm so sorry."

Castiel stood there openly gaping as the words were being confessed like a prayer, he was in shock or something, that had to be it.. he couldn't move, couldn't breathe, thinking if he did somehow the moment would pass and be lost forever.

"HaveDinnerWithMe?" He said it quickly hoping to get it out even though he wasn't sure anything inside of him was working properly, certainly not his vocal chords because it came out more of a squeak than his usual deeply resonant voice.

"Uh.. yeah.. I mean if you're sure.. then yes.. I'd like that." Dean said with a cocky smile as the final bell rang. He was going to have to get Sam some extra ice cream for being the best wingkid ever.


	4. Long Enough To Save You

_**WARNING: THIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY! THIS CONTAINS A MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH AND I DO NOT WANT TO UPSET ANYONE... THIS IS NOT MY USUAL FLUFF OKAY.. SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THIS I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND AND YOU SHOULD SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE WILL NOT BE SO BAD I PROMISE! XOXO PLEASE PLEASE READ THIS WARNING.. I CANNOT MAKE IT ANY LARGER! **_

* * *

"Ah. So Gadreel bites the dust. And the Angel tablet - arguably the most powerful instrument in the history of the universe - is in pieces, and for what again? Oh, that's right - to save Dean Winchester. That was your goal, right? I mean, you draped yourself in the flag of heaven, but ultimately, it was all about saving one human, right? Well, guess what. He's dead, too." Metatron said with no remorse or shame in his eyes.

The words "he's dead too." play on repeat in Castiel's mind effectively sucking the air from the room like a vacuum tube. He doesn't want to believe it..he can't fathom the idea of his hunter lifeless. Dean Winchester survived a harsh childhood, nearly a lifetime in the pit, and The Apocalypse where he fought both heaven and hell. The man prevailed through Castiel turning himself into God, pulled himself and a Vampire from the harsh war zone of Purgatory, and even lived through the well placed blows from Castiel's own hands when Naomi ordered him to kill.

"He can't be dead..he just can't." He thought to himself as the loud shrieking sounds of insanity clawed it's way through his mind.

Seeing the crimson stain on the long slender blade was enough to make him wretch internally, the only thing keeping it in was the ludicrous idea that somehow Dean would be disappointed in his lack of focus in the task at hand. He told himself over and over that he has to be stronger, smarter, braver like the hero in his own story.

Once Metatron was locked away in the prison of heaven, he locked himself tightly in the room where he suspected his father once called home. He sobbed quietly and relentlessly until he could feel nothing, no pain, no sadness, no joy, no fear, just a numb emptiness.

With the cold stoic face he'd been formed with he made his way to Earth, if nothing else he would do what he could to make sure that the one person Dean cared for most, was taken care of. He didn't even bother looking for his grace he knew there would be no need of it, he did not plan to stay long in a world without his true love.

When he arrived Sam was understandably intoxicated, despite the fact that he was usually the one with the aversion to hard liquor, or maybe just so in comparison to the older brother. That thought made it hard for Castiel to breathe, and it wasn't exactly like he needed to but he'd gotten used to it as a human and it always seemed to make his his frie...family more comfortable.

"Sam, I… I don't know what to say, I'm sorry is not enough and I do not know any way of fixing this."

Sam looked up with red swollen eyes unsurprisingly full of fear, guilt, and even hate. He bit his lower lip as he sometimes did to show exactly how unaffected or stubborn he was, and tilted his head back.

"Your blood, it's Jimmy Novak's blood am I right Castiel?" Sam asked seemingly less distraught but still moved in a cold and calculated manner, every action slow and pointed.

"Yes, Sam I'm not sure what that has to do with.."

"Good let's get to the basement and get started then."

Sam patted him on the back and despite his better judgement Castiel followed, unsure if all of Sam's mental faculties were available to him. He would have certainly understood had they not been, with what the man had been through in his life, his many deaths, and the most recent loss only adding to the insurmountable pile of unfair events hanging over his head.

Castiel gasped in surprise when he saw the body of his beloved chained to the chair where they'd kept Crowley for all those months. He looked closer and that's when he saw it, the demon face replacing the flawlessly beautiful one he'd held in his hands just the night before.

"How did this happen?" he growled. His mind expected the grief inside him to rise but was quickly disappointed, relief flowed through him in a way he'd never be able to explain or understand. Yes his love was now a demon, the righteous man now tainted with the spawn of hell, but Dean was still there.. he was… he was ALIVE!

"The blade, I think.. it's turned him.. I plan on turning him back. Luckily he was still knocked out when I figured the whole thing out so I brought him here.. where he couldn't hurt himself or anyone else. Now I need your blood, or well Jimmy's because we're gonna cure ourselves a demon." Sam spoke with an attitude Cas wasn't sure he'd ever heard before, but he was more than on board for doing whatever would fix Dean. So he rolled up the sleeves of his white button down and let the taller man pluck him with a needle until he had the right amount.

Dean was half asleep for a while, his body still trying to make sense of what was happening to it they suspected. He went from human to dead, dead to demon, and hopefully started the transition back from demon to human all within the last few hours, so it was understandably difficult they assumed.

After countless hours of confessions, injections, and faces none of them would ever forget, he was cured. Castiel looked into those soft green eyes and once again felt the joy, comfort, and desire for his beloved. As Dean stepped outside of the Devil's trap he pulled his brother close and whispered again how proud he was of them.

Castiel had never felt so warm, the fire of love and passion ignited inside him and he began to sweat. His fingertips burned as if they were dipped in the flames of hell and he smiled as his legs began to liquify beneath him.

"Cas!" Dean screamed as he raced toward the falling Angel.

"It was all for you, I did it all for you Dean." he whispered as the slowing pace of his heart stilled into a cold dead silence.


	5. Tuesdays Are His Favorite

Normally a place like the Roadhouse would be as empty as a church on Tuesday, but it wasn't because the staff and the regulars knew what was coming. At first everyone was kind of caught off guard by the gorgeous voice drifting through the speakers, but it quickly became this precious secret that no one dare reveal. Every week, usually between midnight and three am a beautiful green-eyed man would walk through the door with a guitar in hand and make his way for the stage. All the noise and hustle and bustle of the entire place would die down and he'd begin to play.

Just as soon as the song was over he'd make his way to the bar and order a beer with smile on his face. This was the precious moment Castiel felt like he was flying, that there was a gravitational pull toward this man and he fell happily into it. Castiel didn't even know the guy's name, he just knew that he was a talented musician, he had very kind eyes, and that it was hard to breathe around him.

He'd began an unbelievable amount of compliments, but quickly decided the words would never be enough to truly express himself, so he didn't say anything. Okay that, and maybe he was a bit of a coward. He just smiled back and passed the cold bottle over the counter. Every week the handsome stranger would nervously sip his beer for almost half an hour and then move toward the door. It left Castiel with the same aching emptiness every time and he wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

About a month into the weekly appearances from the handsome stranger, the firecracker (or A-bomb depending on her attitude) that was Joanna Beth Harvelle felt she'd witnessed enough pining and whining for a lifetime. So when the guy walked in she made her way over to him before he had the chance to hit the stage.

"Look I get that this isn't anything to me, but I can't take it any more so could you just put the poor bastard out of his misery and talk to him or fuck him just something already!"

He nodded in her direction before stepping up on the wooden platform and occupying the somewhat uncomfortable bar stool. His fingertips strummed the chords like the caress of a lover and he let himself fall into the rhythm as the lyrics spilled from his lips. When the song was over everyone in the place erupted into a loud applause and he smiled and tipped his invisible cowboy hat toward them before stepping down.

This time instead of ordering the beer he just stared at the gorgeous blue eyed bartender and smiled. "Your uh.. friend over there had some interesting ideas about what we could do together.. but I was thinking maybe dinner first?"

Castiel was shocked into an almost catatonic state for a moment and pinched himself to make sure it was actually happening and not just one of the many scenarios he'd imagined over the last month "Uh.. Yes, I mean.. Yeah that sounds good." he said unable to keep the large smile from his face any longer.

"I'm Dean…"

"Hello Dean, I'm Castiel."

Both of them reached a hand to the other, their palms sparking like a flint when rubbed together. It would be cliche' to say that time stood still in the bar that night .. but it really did.


	6. Sammy Doesn't Know Everything

_**A/N I'm gonna try to post a couple of my fics early because I'm going away for the weekend.. and I don't wanna spend my time writing .. so enjoy lurvlies**_

* * *

Dean learned quickly the combination of far too much Tequila on hand and the simple game of "Never Have I Ever" led to discovering exactly how innocent Angel of the Lord Castiel truly was. He wasn't sure if it was better or worse knowing just how limited the guy's experience was. Dean was understandably willing to be drank under the table for his sexual prowess and give em' hell attitude on sins of the flesh, but the fact that the guy was winning because he'd never watched an animated movie was just too fucking much.

"Never have I ever driven the Impala!" Castiel said with a hint of sadness under the exclamation.

Sam and Dean both took their drinks and shook their heads in disbelief. Dean was pretty sure Sammy was teaming up with the Angel from time to time, because somehow he'd downed nearly an entire fifth and they'd barely taken a handful of shots. How did he ever think this would be a good idea.

"Never have I ever schmited anyone!" Dean slurred just a little.. hoping his obvious drunkenness would not be as evident as he suspected.

Castiel took a shot but kept eye contact and smiled as he did it, sending pulsating quivers through the hunter's body. He barely got to enjoy the sight of the electric blue eyes before Sam interrupted him.

"Never have I ever worn ladies underwear." Dean groaned loudly, but took his shot as his brother began laughing so hard he was practically rolling on the floor.

"Never have I ever played Truth or Dare." Castiel said smiling.

"Wait jusha minute.. if you ain't played how do you even know what thwhat is?" Dean said slurring his words even more after his shot.

"There are a lot of things I've never experienced that I know what are Dean.." but the hunter could see the blush rising to Castiel's face and he saw a flash of.. guilt..maybe.

"DAMMNIT SAMMY! You're cheating schomehow I just know it!"

Sam started laughing harder than he did with the panty thing and Castiel even joined in making Dean a little less happy a little more angry than he'd been just a moment ago. Noticing the change in his brother's demeanor, Sam quickly apologized and offered to go get some food to help sober them all up. As anyone who knew Dean would tell you, the best way to bribe him was something greasy and the promise of pie.

When the door closed behind the massive frame of his brother, Dean couldn't help but still feel a little betrayed. After all, Cas was his Angel.. well you know.. he said they share a more "profound bond" or whatever.. so the fact that His Ang...Cas was taking sides against him with Sammy was unacceptable.

"I am sorry Dean, Sam assured me that you wouldn't be angry…"

"Nah it's okay man.. just .. ya know.. I thought.. well nevermind.."

There was an uncomfortable presence hanging in the room and Dean did not like it… his intoxicated mind did not enjoy being silenced so he huffed and began to speak.

"You really never played Truth or Dare Cas? I mean it's not exactly as important as some of the other stuff you've never done.. but it's kind of a right of passage.. like learning to drive… and buying your first beer legally.. which I guess is still something you've never really done… I mean you drove.. but it's not the same as learning to drive, and getting a license and being legal about the whole thing...man that's kinda sad.."

"Yes, there are many human things I find appealing. I am not sure driving is one of them though, I have a fair amount of anxiety when attempting to operate a motor vehicle. I would prefer to just ride along with you and Sam since I can no longer use my wings."

"Yeah but that's prolly just cause' you didn't learn how to drive properly, maybe I'll teach you .. I mean.. uh if you want to sometime."

"I think I would like that Dean, thank you for your generous offer."

"It's nothing, Hey.. I was thinking.. maybe we could take a break from hunting for a little while.. we could spend a few weeks doing all the things you've never done.. well you know.. some of them at least." Dean could feel his pulse quicken, he could hear the drumming beats in his ears as he tried very hard not to think about the more carnal things he'd love to show the Angel for the first time.

"YES! Let's start with Truth or Dare, because I believe we are both too intoxicated to try the driving one."

"Well it's usually played with more people but uh.. I mean we can do that." Dean's head wasn't nearly as foggy as it had been just a few moments earlier, somehow the idea of playing the childish game with Castiel had sobered him up quickly.

"Truth or dare?" Castiel asked, apparently the Angel had done his research.

"Dare." Dean said with a cocky smirk playing on his gorgeous full lips.

"I dare you to kiss me." Castiel said leaning closer into the hunter's physical space.

The blood rush to his cheeks was immediately followed by a stammering response. "Cas that's not how.. I mean.. why would you even.. that's not how you play the game. .you don't just dare someone to make out with you."

"I was not aware that there were rules, I apologize Dean." The Angel looked like a kicked puppy only furthering Dean's guilt.

"Well there's not rules.. I mean .. there aren't usually.. but I'm .. I mean I don't know why you'd want me to do that.."

"If there are not rules, then I'm not sure how it would be considered an invalid request for a dare…" Castiel Angel of the Lord was smiling cheekily at him, and Dean's lungs seemed to close up, his breath more labored each time.

"It's not invalid Cas it's just.. I mean.. do you even know what you're asking for?"

"Dean I know that I may be naive in some respects but I certainly know what a kiss is, and you would not be my first or do you not remember Meg?"

Dean felt the jealousy rise quickly and he pushed himself forward latching onto the Angel's lips and pressing himself in further hoping to drown in it, just long enough to know it was real. He kissed the way he fought with precision and a harsh bite, causing a moan to flow freely from Castiel's mouth. When they broke apart their eyes were wide with lust and both of them were panting short hard breaths.

Dean was trying to calm down just a little when he noticed the huge smile on Castiel's face.

"What's that about?" he asked teasingly.

"I like this game.. we should play more often."

"You do realize you don't have to dare me to kiss you ...right?"

"I'm not sure I understand.." Castiel said with the natural head tilt that Dean would never admit he found adorable.

"I mean, all you have to do is ask, or hell just kiss me and I'll catch on quick enough."

"You mean.. you would do that even without the social constraints of a peer pressured dare?"

"Fuck you've been spending too much time with Sammy, Angel… He doesn't know everything and yes I'm perfectly fine kissing you with or without a dare in place." To prove his point Dean pulled their lips together softly and with much less urgency this time, still full of passion and love.


	7. Immersion Into Humanity

There were worse places to be stuck than the bunker, he guessed. But Dean Winchester did not take kindly to being unable to go wherever he damn well pleased. The snow this year was insurmountable and had they not already stopped at least the most famous Apocalypse, he'd be concerned it was starting. Freak weather spikes were running rampant and it felt like the depths of winter even though it was nearly Spring.

The worst part of the whole experience is that Sam wasn't able to get into Lebanon and Dean wasn't a hundred percent sure his brother was okay. He'd gone to see Charlie because she'd called sounding a little worried about one of her internet friends. Despite Dean's protest Sam said someone needed to stay back with Crowley, and Cas wasn't really up for human/demon babysitting at the moment. So they'd done a round of rock, paper, scissors for it and apparently training yourself to lose the damn game at a young age formed some kind of memory muscle because he seemed unable to throw anything but scissors.

They didn't have any cell service the storm had probably knocked the local tower down, and being underground didn't really help the situation. Even the internet had been knocked out, but they did have a pretty extensive entertainment library. The men of letters kept every kind of old media they could find, and when Charlie returned from Oz sans Dorothy, he'd quickly decided that they needed a shopping spree. So they'd bought a big screen, and practically every classic western, sci-fi, action, horror flick they could find and then proceeded to clean out some of the newer selections too.

"Hey Cas, wanna "Immerse yourself into some more aspects of humanity?" He said with a coy glint in his eye. The new human had been declaring that statement for nearly three weeks and always with air quotes so Dean mimicked the movement.

"I will not fall for that one again Dean, Sam explained to me that I was not supposed to do your laundry just because I walked through the door last." Castiel's face lit in a fond smile, and Dean could feel his chest tighten, air constricting softly. It was still weird to see the Angel so relaxed in his face less like a vessel and more like an actual human person.

"Nah Cas, besides I would have told you… eventually.. I just figured maybe we'd watch a movie or something.. never too late to catch up on all those references you've missed over the years, huh?" He said playfully and Cas just smiled back at him and nodded a quick yes.

They were about thirty minutes into Raiders of the Lost Ark when he heard a phone ringing..

"Do you hear that?" Castiel asked and Dean paused the movie before he followed the noise into the Control Room. He found an ancient phone ringing and he picked it up more than a little curious about the incident.

"Hello?"

"Yo Dean, Sam just wanted me to tell you he's fine and not to freak out and go all crazy stalker on him."

"Charlie?"

"Yup, hacked the old system there and found the phone number… Can you believe it didn't even have ten numbers Dean .. it was FOUR! Do you know how hard it is to call a phone with four numbers Dean? Let's just say I used my mad skillz and you owe me some hardcore gaming handmaiden!"

"Well done Charlie, Thanks for calling.. I couldn't have went on a rescue mission anyway, can't get in or out of Lebanon the bridge is washed out completely, looks like you and Samantha are gonna be bunking for a while.. maybe you can talk him into a haircut eh?"

"Roger that, Over and out!"

Dean chuckled as he realized the phone was already dead on the other end. He placed the old handset back on the cradle and stood up a little too quickly, not previously noticing just how close Cas was standing before his body was pressed flushed against him.

"Oh, sorry…" Castiel said backing off just a little and Dean did everything he could to hide his blushed cheeks.

"No problem, lets get back to the movie, but first I'll go make some popcorn!"

He rushed off in the direction of the kitchen hoping Castiel would find his own way back to the theater room as they'd dubbed it since making the renovations. He took a couple minutes to breathe deeply hoping to stop the trainwreck his mind was becoming whenever he was near his best friend.

Once the popcorn was successfully popped he swallowed harshly before he made his way back to the darkened area. He strategically placed the large bowl between them hoping that it would create more distance in his own mind than it seemed to on the large comfortable sofa.

The movie resumed and right around the time Indy found the wall of snake entry, he felt a warm thigh against his and quickly realized Castiel had put the bowl on his lap and moved closer subconsciously. Dean couldn't blame him, it's not exactly like he knew what he was doing, and there wasn't anything corrupt about the touch… it was just as innocent the Angel himself. Still their legs firmly placed together made Dean's heart race and caused a harsh thrum in his ears.

If it were almost anyone else.. he would have casually slid his knee toward them, maybe a light brush of his hand against their leg as he reached for the popcorn blindly, but Castiel wouldn't understand that. He wouldn't know what it meant and as much as Dean wanted to convince himself that his somewhat social ignorance was only more reason to do it, he just couldn't. It felt far too much like taking advantage of a drunk person or something.. and it left a gnawing ache in his stomach.

Dean didn't really see the last half of the movie due to the anxiety humming inside him, but luckily he'd seen it enough times that he'd practically memorized it. When and if Castiel had questions he could answer them easily enough. The most funny thing about the experience was that Cas wasn't confused at all, he actually mentioned that some of the events from the movie were based in truth which blew Dean's mind. He shyly admitted that the actual event wasn't nearly as dramatic as the film portrayed it but the truth was that the famed tablets had been located in an underground cave, to which he was fairly sure they were still kept.

They moved onto Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, despite the fact that Dean wasn't sure how much longer he could stand the combination of anxiety and adrenaline. Castiel pushed himself even closer and began to talk quietly into Dean's ear asking an occasional question or commenting on something, after he was reassured that it was okay to interrupt.

"Dean..I know that Indiana Jones is a fictional character.. but.. who is that man?"

"Oh that's Harrison Ford… uh why?"

"I don't know.. there's just something...I just… There's something I like about him.. he's very appealing."

Dean outright laughed, and normally he probably would have been a little jealous but even he couldn't fault anyone for finding Harrison Ford attractive.

"Yeah he's appealing alright.." Dean continued to chuckle.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand why you're laughing.. did I say something wrong again?" and damn if Cas couldn't pull off the kicked puppy look just as well as Sammy.

"Nah Cas, it's not that .. it's just I dunno.. I mean everyone thinks Harrison Ford is hot.. it just means you're human and you've got eyes."

"It's not just his appearance Dean, I mean he is very handsome.. but even as a human I can see beyond that. He's heroic, and brave, and kind.. not unlike yourself."

Dean was left speechless, his thoughts scrambling to try to find some other reason that Castiel would say something like that.

"Dammit Cas you can't just say stuff like that. I mean you can't compare me to Indiana Jones, or Harrison Ford...I mean.. I'm nothing like either of those guys.."

Castiel just tilted his head and looked at him with concern showing deep in his eyes.

"I cannot believe that after all this time you still don't see it. I am here, forgiven by you without hesitation, despite basically wrecking the one person you love more than anything or anyone else. I broke Sam when I was blinded by the pursuit of greed and power. I have lied to you and nearly killed you with my own hands, and yet you welcome me into your home and call me friend. I do not enjoy bringing these old wounds up for either of our sakes Dean, but you must see it… you cannot possibly ignore the evidence... If nothing else I alone have tested the limits of your graciousness, and I know it's unending bounty." Castiel's eyes went electric blue and Dean could almost feel the Angel power still radiating out of him but quickly realized it was just a flicker of light or something, because Cas was human now.

"I'm not gonna lie man some of that shit was screwed up but.. there's also a lot of good stuff you left out.. I mean .. You saved our asses more times than I can count and the rest of that well.. when you're family you take the good with the bad." Dean shrugged and leaned back nursing a warm beer he'd gotten before the start of the second movie.

"I do understand how you feel about your responsibility and loyalty to family, and I can't say I disagree with you because you've taught me these lessons well, and I have learned so much from you and am better because of it. But you say these things like they are the normal, the common, the average opinion of everyone, that it's nothing that anyone in your position wouldn't do, but you're wrong Dean." Castiel paused but held a finger up almost too humanly. He raked a hand through his slightly longer hair causing heat to travel a bit further down on the hunter's body than his face.

"So many humans spend their days searching desperately for ways to hurt others. The majority of your kind perhaps entertain the idea of kindness and generosity, I will not discredit that. However, you must imagine that not everyone would sell their soul in exchange for a brother's life, not everyone would take on the armies of Heaven and Hell to save all of humanity, while the others sat in their homes and worked their jobs completely and utterly unaware to the events that passed."

"Well no, I mean nobody would do that shit Cas but the reason I did was because I was the one who started the damn Apocalypse, I can't just expect everyone else to clean up my mess…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Castiel's voice booming growled with the raw energy once given to him through angelic grace. Cas' hand clenched onto Dean's shirt and he pulled them even closer together.

"You did not start ANYTHING! My brethren orchestrated the entire farce in hopes to end all of existence and YOU and SAM … You're the ones who STOPPED it! They did not call you "The Righteous Man" simply because you broke the first seal. Do you know the true meaning of the word RIGHTEOUS Dean? If not, I'm happy to inform you that it's not ordinary or average. It's GOOD, it's DECENT, it's VIRTUOUS, and while you have your faults you're the best of humanity.. not the most average.. the BEST!" Castiel's face radiating anger and confusion somehow at the same time.

"Jesus Cas, tell me how you really feel." Dean chuckled and failed to disguise the nervousness in his voice with sarcasm."

Castiel let go of his shirt and instantly Dean felt like he'd lost something, the heat from the other man's body no longer warming his own.

"I can't…" Castiel replied with an unsaid something left hanging in the air.

Dean cocked his head back in surprise, not understanding what his friend was talking about.

"What do you mean you can't? You can't what?"

"You don't know what you're asking of me Dean Winchester!" the use of his full name on the lips of his angel always sent a rough shock through his system.

"Well why don't you tell me what I'm asking, or something.. you can't just act like there's this big secret you can't share with me Cas, we all know what happens when we hide things from one another."

"This is different, I'm not.. I have no intentions of endangering anyone, I'm not on a quest for anything, quite frankly I'm not part of any kind of dubious plan .. I just have something I can't share.. I'm sure there are things about you I don't know.. consider this one of those things."

"The thing is though Cas, I don't like you keeping secrets at all.. it has a way of biting me in the ass.. and honestly man.. there's really nothing you can tell me that's gonna change the fact that you're family to me." Dean could sense the tension in Cas' voice and worked hard to get it out of his own.

"If I share this with you it can never be unsaid, it can never be taken back and it will change everything. You don't understand.. because you're so willing and open, your soul it… it practically begs to be taken and you give it so freely…I ..Dean I can't."

He tried very hard to forget what Cas had implied and focus on the movie but there was an uncomfortable buzz surrounding them. They were further apart and it didn't make things as easy as he originally suspected.

"I'm not stupid." Dean huffed under his breath.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"I said, I'm not stupid...Dammit Cas Do you think I don't know what you meant by that? I mean I get it.. I guess... I get that you don't want my needy ass latching onto you.. but you can't just push that on me like it's some sort of cross for you to fucking bear.. okay it's just not."

Castiel, Former Angel of the Lord rolled his eyes… he honestly rolled his fucking eyes.

"Of course that's what you heard from what I said...Why should I have expected anything else?"

"Don't fucking roll your eyes at me.. that's .. that's not even your thing!"

"I might just make it my new thing if you're really going to be so asinine."

"You.. you're being ..assnine not me!" Okay so Dean knew that wasn't the best comeback in the world but his chest was tight with pain, his fists curled in frustration, and his body was rigid with adrenaline. It was hard to keep his mind focused on stupid things like insults.

"I will only say this once Dean Winchester so you better hear it right the first time.. I DID NOT SAY THAT I DIDN'T WANT YOUR LOVE, I SAID THAT I DO NOT DESERVE IT! You are so willing, so open to give of yourself and all I have ever done is take and take and break you more than anyone has a right to, certainly anyone who claims to love you in return… You are asking for me to inject my poison inside of you, know you would take and accept it willingly enough, and not see the inevitable pain it will cause you. I WILL NOT HURT YOU AGAIN! I REFUSE!"

Dean's hands moved quickly to the back of Castiel's head and pulled him in harshly. Their lips crashed together in a firm hard press, and the hunter bit roughly against the softly chapped lip. It was not gentle, it was not forgiving, it was not loving even.. it was raw, passionate, and incredibly long overdue. When they broke apart they were both panting and Castiel was left to lick the small dab of blood from his bottom lip.

"I'd rather have you cursed than not...what was so hard to understand about that the first time? Just don't screw me over again.. and we're good. Now come on.. I'm gonna "Immerse you into some more aspects of humanity." Dean said with a playful smile as he pulled the long slender fingers into his own and led the way to his bedroom down the hall.


	8. The Magic In A Story

Dean liked the new bakery on fifth ave, but it he wasn't sure if it was the delicious pastries or the blue eyed counter attendant that was drawing him in more. It was unconventional to say the least but the short funny dude that owned the place had a pretty crude sense of humor thus making the names of the enticing desserts incredibly embarrassing to order… well for most people.

At first he would just say the name of what he wanted politely, and give a hesitant smile, but he'd become braver throughout the course of his bi-daily visits during the last month. He usually came once in the morning for coffee and once in the evening for dessert. Cas, the gorgeous man who accepted the orders had also casually flirted back. Dean was pretty sure it was a thing just between them but he we wasn't certain, well not until he was…

"Hello Dean, what can I get for you today?"

He looked over the new selections, because Gabriel was always adding something.. and he found himself completely unable to pick just one.. so he wore a cocky grin when he spoke.

"Hey Cas, why don't you pick something for me.. I think you know how to please me by now right?"

Castiel licked his bottom lip and pulled it in his mouth, the blue eyes practically radiating a heated lust.

"Actually I think I know just the thing." His long slender fingers slid slowly across the glass countertop as he picked out this small cupcake looking thing, and Dean was almost disappointed until he watched the plump pink lips open and half of the small cake pushed inside. Castiel's eyes closed and he let out an almost pornograpic moan causing Dean to brace himself against the display hopefully hiding his pretty evident arousal.

When he finished chewing, swallowing, and practically orgasming around the mouthful of cake Castiel cleared his throat and smiled returning to stand directly in front of Dean again.

"Not that I'm complaining here, but that is half-eaten surely it's discounted or something.." Dean teased playfully.

"Actually this one is on me, but first I need to tell you the story..this isn't just an ordinary cupcake, it's magical!" Dean smiled, unable to deny how the beautiful and somewhat childlike twinkle of delight in the deep blue eyes made an excited jolt of pleasure rocket through his body.

"Hmm, magical?" Dean asked with a healthy amount of curiousity evident in his behavior and voice.

"Yes it is, Gabriel calls it "Sex Pollen" and labels it an aphrodisiac. But honestly, I think it goes much deeper than that..I think it has the ability to encourage not only desire but other emotions as well. Perhaps even help someone to understand an unspoken bond or feeling that they didn't know they felt. You might say it's a Love Potion, but it does not create only enhances and it must be shared between two people." Castiel explained like he'd read it on the dusty pages of an old novel, the words etched into his mind for future use, and Dean was entranced.

"And you would want to share this magical gift with me?" Dean asked with more hesitation and shyness than he'd experienced since his first visit.

"I could think of none better." Castiel smiled, and placed the other half of the cake in his hand as if it were a fragile baby.

Dean swallowed hard before letting his self-doubt sink in far enough to screw him. He pulled the bright yellow sponge to his lips and without breaking eye contact, he popped it in his mouth. It took nearly every ounce of restraint to keep from closing his eyes with the flavors bursting against his tongue but he held strong..the promise of the lust filled blue keeping the darkenss behind his lids at bay.

"Mmm that was pretty good, but I dunno Cas I feel pretty much the same.. Any way we could test it out?" Dean teased as he felt a wave of excitement and passion flow through him.

Unable to deny himself any longer Castiel surged forward in a fevered rush, he pushed their lips together and quickly worked his soft wet tongue over Dean's lower lip seeking entrance into what he could only imagine would be an unquenching oasis of thirst, hunger, and desire. When he finally pulled himself away they were both left feeling drugged, unsatisfied, and frozen compared to the fiery moments before.

"Yup, I mean.. Yeah that..uh that worked." Dean knew he sounded like a moron but when someone kisses you like that..well it's impossible to think clearly.

"Good to know, let's go somewhere and talk?" Castiel asked, but he didn't wait for a response, instead he told Gabriel they were leaving which illicted very animated and somewhat wierd cat noises..but it didn't stop them. Cas slotted their fingers together and pulled Dean out the door.


	9. Turquoise Is The New Black

**_A/N: THIS WORK HAS BEEN MOVED, i'M DOING MULTIPLE CHAPTERS DUE TO POPULARITY AND MY OWN DESIRE TO CONTINUE THE STORY. PLEASE SEARCH FOR Turquoise Is The New Black on my page if you'd like more! Thank you for you're awesomeness._**

**_A huge shout-out to my beta tamnation! She's amazing I dunno what I'd do without her.. probably have a comma in every word.. so you should appreciate her too! Lemme know what you think of this and I might continue it later on.. I was really kind of enjoying the idea~ xoxo -swlfangirl_**

* * *

_In this world, there were babies born with a multitude of eye colors, not just your standard blue, grey, brown, and green. There were pinks and purples, fuschias and sapphires, bright oranges, and softened teals. A person's eyes could be any color you could imagine, and there were even more variations once they were bonded, or found their soulmate…_

_You see, having a certain shade at birth really didn't mean much, except perhaps in certain circles, it meant you would make a good match some day. But other than that, there wasn't anything inherently special about it yet, not until you met your soulmate. Once that special person walked into your life, the two naturally given colors combined into a new shared shade. The brighter the hue, the stronger and more powerful the bond was. Only the strongest bonds caused an instant color shift, but those were rare. For most people, it wasn't an immediate thing and the shift could happen at any time from the first meeting, to the first kiss. There had even been couples that managed to be together physically before their colors morphed, but that was the least desirable type of bond._


	10. Trapped Not Stranded

"Stupid fucking Gabriel! I'm gonna gank your ass for trapping us on this friggin deserted island! Do you hear me dickbag?" Dean yelled toward the sky in futility.

"Dean, we are not on a deserted island, we are just trapped in the area that is uninhabited." Castiel felt the need to clarify, because the hunter was certainly in the mood to have his words picked apart.

"Oh THANK YOU Captain Obvious… I am eternally grateful for your amazing observations, had it not been those keenly sharp Angel Powers I would have surely died!" Dean rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, he knew he was being an ass but with the situation as it were he wasn't exactly feeling apologetic about it.

"It would be wise for you to not place the blame where it doesn't belong Dean Winchester!" Castiel sent him a fiery stare that weakened his knees and crumpled his resolve to be pissed.

"Ugh fine .. sorry Cas but big brother douchebag has just gone too far this time. Do you think he's doing this to get into Sammy's pants? That's what all those creepy stories say… that he throws us in some alternate universe or traps us in a closet or something and then takes advantage of my baby brother." Dean's body naturally shivered at the thoughts of Gabriel messing with Sam but… there was little he could do about it at at the moment.

"Sam is hardly an infant or incapable of defending unwanted advances even from an Archangel, it's not like Gabriel would force himself on your brother.. certainly not when he could conjure a replica just as easily."

Dean noticed a smirk playing on his Angel's lips and couldn't help the small shake of his head or the natural eye roll that occurred afterward.

"Fine, fine Sammy's not being taken against his will… but we're still stuck here with nothing to do until Gabriel comes back… You wanna?" Dean offered a suggestive smile.

"I believe as long as I shall exist that is one thing about you that I will never understand.. how easily your emotional range flows from anger to resignation and then onto desire and so forth… in the course of the last ten minutes you've displayed quite the color chart of human feelings."

Dean shrugged and turned away slightly to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Eh I'm a hunter...we adapt quickly or we die."

Castiel snorted out a sound Dean had never heard before, not even crazy Cas, or stoner Cas had managed that much humanity in a laugh before.

"Yes, because you are the prime candidate to support change and divergence from the standard path when it doesn't directly involve the end of the world."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean was a little surprised to hear Cas talk to him like that.. sure he was used to all Holy Angel of the Lord talk, and the somewhat odd occasional pillow talk but this was something new.

"Dean I should probably admit to you that it may in fact be my fault that we are here.. I mistakenly trusted that my brother would not interfere in things that are none of his business. In hindsight I'm quite confident that I should have seen this coming."

"I might be a little thick here Cas but I'm still not getting it… what exactly did you say to Gabriel, and why did you say that other stuff a minute ago?"

"I really do not wish to discuss this, how about we pass the time till he comes back.. like you suggested?" Castiel said moving closer, suddenly right on top of him and despite the urge to take Dean couldn't resist the nagging feeling in his stomach.

"Oh no you don't Angel… you're gonna talk first… Fuck look at what you've done to me Cas, pretty soon I'm just gonna grow some lady bits and refuse to cut my hair." he huffed out a teasing laugh.

"You are positive you can't be persuaded to talk about it some other time?" Castiel said licking his lips and moving even closer to the hunter.

Dean shook his head no and crossed his tanned muscular arms over his chest as a way of showing just how stubborn he could be about it, not that Cas was unaware of course, just a reminder.

Castiel sat down in the sand pulling his knees in front of him and waited for Dean to take his beside him. Once he'd settled into the uneven grains, Cas huffed out a large sigh.

"Just for the record, I want it noted that I did not initiate this conversation you did.. Capiche?" Dean almost laughed at how much the Angel had taken after him in the last few years, and even more so over the last couple months"

"Yeah, yeah I capiche" he laughed when the fond memory played in his mind.

"I may have mentioned a small fear I had and Gabriel took it upon himself to trap us here, probably until he feels it's resolved."

"Oh God… is there some sort of … like monster here? I don't even have my damn weapons Cas!" He said pushing his hand against the gritty ground beneath him.

"SIT DOWN DEAN!"

He jerked back into place…

"It's not that kind of fear Dean.. it's .. personal nothing to do with the Supernatural world.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck shyly as he began to understand…Cas was scared about something between them.. which left an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Okay… lemme have it.."

"I'm not sure what you mean… what is it you would like me to give you Dean?"

"Oh come on Cas you're not THAT innocent… now lets try this again.. tell me what I did wrong or whatever .. so we can just get past it."

"Why do you assume it's something you've done wrong?"

Dean couldn't control the derisive laugh that came roaring out of his mouth. "Well if one of us is gonna screw this up it's pretty much a given that it's gonna be me…"

"Nobody has "screwed this up" Dean, certainly not you.. I was concerned that I would not be able to give you...all of the aspects of a relationship that you desire." Castiel said the words noticeably faster considering he wasn't usually such a speed talker.

Dean's head jerked back in surprise, and he looked at Cas confusion clear on his face. "What do you mean all the aspects of a relationship that I desire…. you talkin bout sex stuff? Cause I gotta say Cas.. there's no complaints here… I'm pretty satisfied with the way things are so you don't need to worry."

"Despite your beliefs not everything is about the physical Dean, I know that there aren't any problems with that.. I rebuilt your body with my grace I know every inch of it and exactly how to unravel you sexually.. It's more of an emotional need that I cannot fulfill, I worry that since I cannot give you the children you desire to have so badly, that you will let that hope inside of you wilt away." Castiel's eyes were focused on the waves crashing against the shore, doing everything he could to not look Dean in the eye.

"Cas let me ask you a couple questions… First.. Did I ever ask you for kids or mention that I wanted kids?"

"No but I can see it.."

"No I didn't, I'll admit that there's part of me that would love to have a house full of rugrats running around one day… but that doesn't mean that I'd ever have let that happen.. we deal with too much shit from day to day for me to have ever considered it. Now Second question… If I wanted to go out and adopt a kid or two .. would you fly your ass back up to Heaven and leave me to raise them on my own?"

Castiel's mouth gaped open.. he'd never really considered it, only the fact that he wasn't genetically capable of creating a child with Dean. "I suppose not, although I'm not sure I'd be an acceptable choice for you to raise a human child with… I'm not .. exactly .. good with children.. well not for very long at least."

Dean shook his head and laughed loudly.

"Cas I love you, you stupid stupid Angel.. but there's nothing to worry about.. If I want a kid bad enough.. I'll adopt or get a surrogate or something… and I'm choosing you.. kid or no kids… You're my choice..over anything and everything else.. and I won't regret that for a second."

They shared a soft chaste kiss and Dean could feel his stomach growling but before he said anything a huge platter of burgers, fries, and two ice cold bottles of his favorite beer popped up beside them. He may have sent a quick Thank You prayer to Gabe but he sure as hell wasn't saying it out loud.


	11. Gabriel This Was Not A Favor

_**A/N: Okay so with warnings here..I'm not sure what to tell you.. this one is basically smut since I haven't written any yet for the tropes so.. enjoy .. but I'll say that Dean is a bit confused and Castiel is bound and gagged and unable to clear up said confusion.. but he's not actively objecting to anything .. nor would he.. but actual consent isn't expressed until nearly the end.. so I dunno do with that what you will .. I would not consider it non-con but someone else might.. also.. there is literally not plot here so.. if that's what you're looking for try again tomorrow~ !xoxo-swlfangirl**_

* * *

Dean wasn't sure when he drifted off but he could tell it was a dream immediately, otherwise his Angel of the Lord would not be half naked, only a pair of huggingly tight boxer briefs clinging to his body. Nor would he be tied to a chair looking at him expectantly with a small gag over his mouth. The hunter's body immediately responded to the delicious view as he took it all in. Instantly his heart began to speed up, his muscles tightened, and his previously softened cock to perked up just enough for him to be aware of it.

"We gotta stop meeting like this Cas.." Dean teased.

Even bound and gagged the Angel did his adorable head tilt which let Dean know that he was confused and thought perhaps the hunter had changed his mind.

"Cas that was a joke..sorta. Honestly, I should have known better. Hell, even in my dreams you're a damn dork…I guess that's probably a sign that I find it hot or something I dunno. Nerd kink maybe.. You do kinda give off that vibe Cas."

Castiel's eyes went wide and he struggled against the gag over his mouth. Trying to say something but the sounds were too indistinguishable.

Dean inched closer prepared to remove the restraining material over the Angel's mouth but stopped just short of pulling it off..

"Hmm wait now.. If you're all tied up here waiting for me in my dream world.. maybe that's just how I want you… mmm yeah, I think I'll keep you like this baby."

Dean's hands carded through the soft raven spikes and pulled them harshly until Castiel was looking him in the eye. He licked his lips and watched as the bright blue eyes darkened with lust and desire.

Dean reached his hand down and patted the now evident arousal in Castiel's boxers causing the Angel to moan behind the gag and buck his hips into the touch. Dean's fingertips traced the outline of the hardened cock and pushed against it again bringing what he could only imagine were desperate pleas from the writhing man under his palm.

"Mmm eager? Acting like a needy virgin for me Cas.. that's fucking hot…"

Dean felt a little overdressed and decided to strip a few layers...slowly. He took the suit jacket off first and Cas seemed unaffected for the most part, until Dean's hands moved to unbutton his white "Im a Federal Agent" dress shirt and peeled it off. Dean could see Castiel swallow hard as he watched, taking his time to savor the disappearance of each layer after that.

He loved being watched, loved the way it inspired so many reactions. He'd noticed more from Cas than anyone else, which only served to further his own enjoyment. How the guy could look horny and confused at the same time would always be fascinating.

Dean jerked the leather strap of his belt through the holes quickly and did not miss the way Castiel's eyes went larger as he did so. He would have to save that for later though, the aching strain against his own boxers was enough to keep him focused.

When he slipped the loosened black slacks over his hips and stepped out of them he moved forward with purpose. Striding quick short steps to Castiel's chair.

He straddled it grabbing ahold of the two prongs that stuck up from the back and wiggled himself down perfectly on Castiel's lap. He leaned forward until his lips were centimeters away from the Angel's ear and let out the most debauched moan he could manage before grinding their fabric wrapped cocks together.

"I'm gonna let your hands loose Angel but you aren't allowed to touch anything without permission.. we clear?" Dean asked and Castiel looked as if he genuinely gave it thought before nodding affirmatively.

"Mmm good boy…" Dean pushed his body in closer and untangled the ropes around the small reddened wrists. Castiel's hands fell to the sides despite the fact that the hunter could tell he wanted so badly to touch, everything, everywhere.

"Thought about taking that gag off of you too, just so I could watch those gorgeous chapped lips wrap around my cock before I fuck your face, but I got the feeling you want to say something and I think keeping you from doing that right now is much more of a turn on."

Castiel groaned and bucked his hips forward without moving his hands causing Dean to moan and then raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Now, look who's getting creative." Dean stood up and he could feel the blast of cooler air immediately and it seemed Cas could feel it too. He walked toward the bed in the corner and stretched out on it. His hand sliding down to the thin boxers still stretched across his skin and he rubbed himself harshly as he let the string of curses and moans flow freely from his lips.

Castiel was practically screaming his apologies, so clearly that Dean could almost understand the words I'm sorry coming from the muffled mouth.

"Alright, alright, settle down.. you're not going to be punished forever, just wanted to tease you a little. Now you'll do as I say and you can join me on the bed or you can stay in the chair and be creative by yourself." Dean smiled knowing Castiel would shuffle over to the bed.

"Hands and knees big boy.. lemme see that gorgeous ass" Cas nodded and then climbed on all fours and spread himself open as much as he could inviting Dean into the picture.

"Mmm." Dean slid his calloused hand over the soft round flesh of Castiel's ass and gave it a hard smack. He nudged a finger to slide into the fabric and tease the tight hole beneath. He pushed in just a little and it noticed it was not easy for Castiel to keep himself from sliding back into it, but he's done really well fighting against it.

Dean hooked his fingers under the last layer of protection between him and the virginal Angel and pulled them off. Castiel moaned when the cold air hit his flushed cock and Dean gave his ass another smack before spreading the red cheeks and spitting directly onto the clenching tightness. He slid a finger in slowly and he could feel the awkward squeeze but continued working it in knowing it would take some time before it would be pleasurable.

He pushed deeper and swirled the tip of his finger against the edges doing his best to urge it open. Castiel was relatively still and quiet during the process so Dean snaked a hand up to his cock and gave a quick stroke which caused him to arch his back and let out a softened moan.

He found that stroking Cas seemed to take his mind off the fact that he had a finger knuckle deep in his ass so he kept going and pushed the hole opened much more rapidly making room for two fingers and then eventually he scissored in till it would take three. With very little fumbling he moved around inside until he found the right spot causing his lover to spastically jerk and scream for more.

"Mmm there's the spot… like that Angel?"

Dean pulled his fingers out and dipped the head of his leaking cock between the plump cheeks of Castiel's ass. He sank as deep as he thought the Angel could handle before sliding back out. He gripped tightly against Cas' hips as he picked up a rhythm that pushed him in further each time. Pretty soon Castiel was clawing at the bedspread and Dean was fucking hard into the tight heat.

He stopped just long enough to reach up and pull the knot tied in the fabric over Castiel's mouth to hear his deep throated cries of passion. As soon as he was freed Dean plunged back inside harder than he had before and Cas swore which rippled a heat through the hunter that he hadn't expected.

"Fuck that's it baby.. more Cas.. come on tell me to fuck you Angel… tell me how bad you want it."

"FFFFuuuuck Dean please, fuck me ...please Dean..I.. Damnit Dean now!"

Castiel's voice was wrecked and the hunter could barely make out the words but he pushed faster and harder than before.

"A..little..help..here..Cas?" Dean grunted out between thrusts.

Castiel didn't move…

"Cas grab your dick and stroke it, come on I dunno how much longer I can last baby.."

Still apparently unsure of what to do he stayed still.

"Damnit Cas, just do this." Dean reached up and started stroking again, and finally the Angel's hand was on top of his willing to follow the order after understanding it.

The hunter took both hands and smacked hard against the plush cheeks and pushed himself deeper. Just a few thrusts later Castiel was vibrating under him and screaming out his name as the orgasm flowed out of him and the hot white cum shot onto the bedspread.

Dean closed his eyes and finally let himself feel it all, take it all in and with Castiel pushing back hard against him his cum spewed hard into the tight hole and he felt Cas squeeze around him trying to milk the last drops from his spent cock.

Exhausted, and somewhat buzzing...Dean laid down on the bed satisfied with himself and the fact that he managed to get through a sex dream completely before waking up, because that almost never happened.

"Okay sheww.. not bad for a dream Angel.. maybe next time I can be the one who's tied up and gagged though.. that sounds kinda fun."

"Dean .. I .. tried to tell you.."

"Hmm? You tried to tell me what baby?"

Castiel's cheeks burning red and he ducked his head away quickly as he stood up and tried to collect his clothing with as much dignity as he possibly could at the moment.

"I'm sorry Dean but .. this .. it wasn't .. what you think it was.. I.."

* * *

Dean woke up to a face full of water and his brother's nagging voice in his ear. "Dude..finally.. I was not about to listen to your sex noises any longer!"

"Sorry Sammy, guess I just had a really good dream.." he said with a smile..

"Do you wanna swing back by Cape Girardeau?"

Dean shook his head in confusion.. "Why?"

"You were screaming Cass.. I figured you might wanna drop in on Cassie rekindle something for a weekend or something.."

The color drained from Dean's face and he mumbled something that could have been taken as a no .. so Sam dropped it.

* * *

"Why did you do that? I need to tell him.. it was a mistake.. he didn't mean it Gabriel.. he thought it was an illusion."

"You can tell yourself that all you want to Castiel, but we both know that what he thought doesn't take away from the fact that he still wants you and you're not going to tell him because you're too chicken shit to find out if he'll face it or run away like a little bitch.. so I'm done..now at least you know what it's like to get fucked by the almighty Dean Winchester, in the words of a good friend.. Peace out Bitches!"

"Gabriel..this was not a favor!"


	12. I Did A Love Match

Michael gazed coldly at the form that slid across his desk, he didn't want to do this but he felt it was the best choice. Castiel wasn't going to survive let alone be happy in his current home, so he signed his name on the dotted line and prayed a little louder than he normally would have that everything would work out for the best.

Their father Charles had been declared mentally unfit nearly six months ago and Michael had found an attorney that granted him administrative power over the company and their family as a whole. Despite his best efforts he couldn't keep his eyes on his little brother constantly and it seemed every time he turned his head, his drunk of a father passed another crushing blow to the delicate beautiful face of their youngest sibling.

He'd gathered Gabriel and Lucifer and even their cousin Raphael to try to push his father to seek treatment or if nothing else to just leave them the hell alone, but it only lasted about a week before Chuck came sauntering back in, three sheets to the wind and ready for a fight. He only picked on the smallest of them, the others far too intimidating for him to try. Castiel had just turned eighteen and if for a minute Michael could be convinced that meant he would leave and do something better anything good for himself he wouldn't have interfered. As it were, he knew that the only kindness he could offer him as an older brother was to ship him off, hopefully he'd want to visit again someday but Michael would understand if he didn't.

* * *

He woke up to a jarring sensation, his eldest brother pushing gently against his shoulder.

"Castiel we must go now… hurry."

"Michael? What are you.. Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you in the car please just .. let's go quickly okay?"

Castiel rubbed his eyes sleepily and began to move forward stumbling just a little. Michael watched as his brother took the command without hesitation, just one more sign that he was probably doing what was best for him. They moved as quickly as they could with Castiel still being mostly asleep, and were safely tucked into the car less than ten minutes later.

After they were on the interstate and moving at a much faster pace than before Michael decided to explain things.

"Look Castiel, you'll probably hate me when I tell you this but I swear I thought.. I still think that I'm doing what's best for you. You will not leave us, you will not make your own path in this world and I think it's mostly because you're scared. I will not stand by watching as our drunken father lays his hands on you any longer."

"What...where are you taking me?" Castiel stared at him eyes wide with confusion.

"I've made arrangements for you through the company.. I think you'll be happier in the end. He's a good man.. and I truly believe that things will be easier for you there Castiel, I wouldn't have done it otherwise.

"You...You're trading me? You've given me away to some stranger for money?" Castiel's mouth dropped in shock as he continued to gasp openly.

"It's.. It's not for money Castiel.. he didn't pay for you.. I.. did a love match and he was the best option. He really is a good man if you'd give him a chance. I don't.. please don't make me watch this any more.. I can't stand to see you suffering every day and I can't make father go away. I'm hoping this new life will be a good start for you to heal and perhaps even find some peace and happiness.

Castiel sighed apparently giving up before the fight that Michael had expected from him. He stared longingly out the window as the lights from the street lamps sped by. He supposed it would be nice to be wanted for once..he'd never really gotten that feeling from anyone in his family even the people he suspected actually cared about him like Michael, Luc, and Gabriel.

Pretty soon he was sitting on a train shuffling toward the unknown destination of his future love match and found an overwhelming sense of anxiety, fear, and something that resembled hope.

* * *

"Dammit Sammy, I don't need a friggin wife.. or husband.. or anything else." Dean said rubbing his fingers over the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Too late Dean, he's already on his way.. and that's beside the point it's not like you have to marry him tomorrow. You just need to meet, talk to, and hopefully get to know the guy. I know for a fact that you'll like him, I filled the forms out myself.

"Dude, I have never once given you permission to sign me up for some weird fucking dating service…Don't you have to like… have some sort of proof that I actually want the guy here before they ship him off?" Dean sighed in resignation as his boots scuffed against the floor.

"Nope, you gave me permission to take care of your stuff while you were gone, just consider this part of that allowance." Sam quirked an eyebrow at his brother trying to bait Dean into further arguing that topic but he didn't fall for it.

"Well hell, I guess he's already on his way and it's not exactly his fault.. so doesn't really make a difference what I say does it? I um.. I guess tell me about him or whatever." Dean rubbed the back of his neck as part of a nervous habit he kept, trying to quench the unending amount of trepidation building in his stomach.

Sam smiled and through his arms up as if he were victorious in some big fight they'd never really had. Dean didn't have the heart to tell his baby brother no about almost anything, but more so he'd just been feeling incredibly lonely lately so maybe Sammy was onto something.

"His name is Castiel James, he's handsome.. just in case you were uh.. curious. I don't have a picture but I've seen him and interacted with his brother briefly. He's smart, friendly, seems to be a little shy from what I've heard but overall a decent guy."

"Okay then.." Dean nodded and just kept shuffling through the papers on his desk.

"Okay then?" Sam questioned how and why his brother was letting it go so easily.

"Yeah, not like bitching about it is gonna help anybody.. so .. okay then."

* * *

When Castiel stepped onto the platform he was greeted by a very tall man with floppy brown hair holding a sign that had his name written on it. He assumed this was his future husband, and while the man wasn't unattractive he seemed a little too young to have wanted such a serious commitment.

"Hello I am Castiel." He said holding his hand out as a standard greeting.

"Yes, I know. Hello Castiel, I'm Sam Winchester and it is so good to finally meet you in person, from what Michael has told me I feel like I already know you." Sam smiled clapping a hard hand to his back causing him to stumble just a little.

"I'm sorry but did you say Sam Winchester.. I was told I should be meeting a Dean Winchester.." Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh yeah, sorry he was just a little busy and I promised I'd pick you up, we're going to catch up with him right now if that's okay?" Sam offered a kind and apologetic smile once he'd realized his mistake.

"Yes of course that would be perfectly acceptable." Castiel hoped that the genetics in the Winchester bloodline had not been so one-sided as they were in his own. Michael was considered one of the most attractive men to have graced the Earth with his presence by more than a few, Lucifer wasn't unattractive per say but he was always shadowed by the eldest siblings chiseled features. Gabriel couldn't be taken seriously long enough to even try to observe his attractiveness, and Castiel...well he had not ended up on the right side of their gene pool.

Sam carried some of Castiel's packed luggage that his traitorous brother had left with him on the train, and he tried not to be frustrated by the situation he was being pulled into. Michael did care for him, he knew that and he probably thought he was doing the right thing but it didn't ease his own mind at all. Who was this man, what kind of man was it who needed to order his mates.. was he ugly, was he mean, was he... well Castiel didn't know… he didn't know anything.

It was logical to assume there was something wrong with the man though, he'd worked with his father's company long enough to be aware of the kinds of men and women who used it. However, he knew that occasionally there were some people who weren't massively disturbed in some way that finally took an interest in dating but didn't know what to do, and Michael did his research on whomever it was… that much he was sure of. There was sense in worrying about what would happen at the moment, he was just serving to cause further stress to himself so he hummed in his mind trying to pass the time until he was pushed at whatever sad soul had bought him...well sort of bought him.

* * *

Okay so Dean felt a little bad about lying to Sam but honestly, the last thing he wanted to do was spend his Saturday morning picking up his new partner or whatever who was practically a stranger. He scratched his head and stared out the open window wondering what kind of man signed up to be gift wrapped and shipped off, not to mention what kind of men normally ordered said gifts.. or what that said about him that Sam felt the need to .. No he wasn't going there. Sammy loved him and wanted him to be happy and that's all, he knew that Dean could find a date if he wanted one, he just hadn't been looking lately too busy with work and stuff.

He heard the familiar whine of Sam's pathetic electric car and smiled thinking of how the engine of his baby growled in comparison. Dean took a deep breath and steadied himself for what was about to happen, hopefully the guy wasn't to freaking weird or didn't think he was either… if nothing else they could at least be friends and pretend things were more around everyone else.

There was a knock on his office door and he found enough voice to tell them to come in before he was face to face with one of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen in his life. He didn't even notice Sam or the words he was saying either to be fair. He was blinded by just how gorgeous his blue eyes were, that there was a hint of relief on his face when he took in Dean's appearance ensuring that at least he was somewhat interested, and how long and slender his fingers were when he held his hand out for the introductions.

"I'm uh.."

"Dean!" Sam added mockingly, obviously proud of his actions which had left his older brother speechless.

"Castiel, pleased to meet you Dean." He smiled and the oldest Winchester nearly went weak in the knees at the sight. It was going to be a long night but he'd never been more excited about just where his future might be going.


	13. Grabby Hands and Cuffs

_**A/N: I did not write this as a non-con situaiton, but Cas is handsy and Dean doesn't think he should be because of his drunkenness and the fact that he's on the job. However I wanted to warn there there's unrequested touching here.. and I don't want to upset anyone or trigger anything so.. read at your own discretion.**_

* * *

"Well helllllo there Ociffer Winkchester." The dark haired man stumbled with slurred speech and uneven footing.

"Alright Novak.. hold still and we'll take ya down and get ya cleaned up." Dean wrapped his arm over the shoulder of the drunkenly clumsy man hoping to steady him against his side, but it only served to further the issue. Castiel fell flat on his ass against the hard pavement and Dean did everything he could to not laugh at how frigging adorable the guy was.

"Occifer Dean, if you wented to slay me down, jjus havta ask." Castiel knew the words weren't coming out right, he had enough mind to understand how truly awful he sounded, but he no longer possessed the ability to care.

Dean couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as he reached a hand out to help the fallen man up from the ground. His hand surprisingly warm for such a cold night. Dean found himself pulling a little too hard and bringing the gorgeous blue-eyed teacher flush against his chest. It took a few seconds but he collected what was left of his resolve and led the shorter man toward his baby.

After Cas was safely pushed inside of the sleek and beautiful Impala, Dean let the cool air of the night sting against his skin hoping it would cause some of the blood rushing the wrong way, to stop or at least maybe slow it down. The last thing he could pull off while trying to look professional was the obvious outline of his stiffening cock.

He took a deep breath before he slid into the driver's seat and pulled the door closed. He turned the key and the engine roared to life, he sped down the small stretch of asphalt behind the Roadhouse and headed toward the station. It was an achingly long twenty minute drive from the closest and only bar back to the office, and Cas just could not seem to keep his beautiful mouth closed.

"Mmm Ociffer Dean… I ththiink you sssshould pullss us over." Castiel said through the half lidded orbs of blue that he'd tried to ignore.

"I'm not pulling over Novak, we'll be at the station in fifteen whatever you gotta do it can wait." With Cas having the mental state of a drunk and apparently very horny idiot.. the last thing Dean needed was to give the guy an opportunity to whip his dick out.

"Oh I dunt think it caaaaaan." He saw something move in the corner of his eye, and before he knew what happened there was a warm palm rubbing his crotch through the polyester blend of his uniform.

"Jesus Fucking Christ!" Dean swerved just a little before pulling over to safely remove the blessing and cursing hand in his lap. Castiel just smiling like the cat who ate the canary. He was silently smirking at Dean who couldn't control the fact that his cock had woken up from the previously given attention.

"You can't just grab my dick when I'm drivin Cas!" Dean said pushing the wandering hand away again.

"The ccaaar isn't moovving Ociffer Dean" He pointed out. as if that were the problem with what had happened, and well to be fair the guy was wasted and Dean really didn't explain it properly. Castiel seemed to be able to get him flustered with very little effort on his own part.

"Cas buddy, I dunno what's going on with you lately but you can't keep spending your Saturday nights getting shitfaced at the Roadhouse.. and then making Ellen call me to come get you." He didn't add the "You're too good for this." onto the end like he wanted, but they weren't really close enough for that. Dean managed to find out from Sam that the teacher had recently went through a pretty bad breakup but that was all the details he had.

"Sssorry Ociffer Dean.. lemee make it ups to yyyou." His fingers dove quickly into Dean's lap again this time choosing to squeeze the still somewhat visible outline. Dean jerked his hips backward but it was too late and his ass was already tightly against the back of his seat.

"Alright, I can't get you back to the station if you keep this up." Dean shook his head and pulled the metal rings from his back pocket. He laced one cuff over the hand that kept grabbing at him, but before he could get enough leverage to reach around to the other side without hurting the man. Castiel had locked the second one over his own hand that was holding the wrist of the previously cuffed limb.

"Dammit Cas, my keys are at the station..I swear to God the guys are never going to let me live this down." He shook his head in disbelief and muttered something about frigging blue eyed Angels.

With Dean keeping his hand firmly in the middle of the seat, and using his arm as a clear blocking defense. Castiel could no longer just reach over and grab him without a considerable amount of fumbling, so he pulled back onto the highway and made his way back to base.

When he walked in the door the place was quiet, thankfully a couple minutes before Jo radioed in saying they'd been called over to stop a domestic violence dispute, so the station was empty. Dean bent over and dug the key from his desk. He tried not to yelp when Castiel got an handful of his ass, but it surprised him.

He undid the cuff on his wrist and then the one on his companion before taking him into the small lounge area and pulling out the bed beneath the sofa cushions. Castiel looked at him with a fair amount of confusion and Dean just pointed toward the mattress. He opened the cabinets and grabbed a clean pillowcase and a heavy blanket.

"I ththought youuu were gon rest meee Occifer Winkchester." He said with a small wink of his own.

"Sleep it off Cas, then tomorrow I'll take you out for breakfast and you can tell me why the hell this seems to be a new tradition.

Dean kicked the light off but left the door open hoping that Castiel wouldn't wake up unaware of his surroundings and freak out. It was highly unlikely the guy would remember any of it tomorrow, but Dean was gonna make good on that promise. He would find out what was going on with Cas come hell or high water, because there's no reason for a man that amazing to be drinking himself stupid every weekend.

"Mmm Thank You Dean." he whispered as his eyes fell heavy with sleep.


	14. Blue Eyed Dream

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying these little shorts.. I'm actually planning to continue a couple of them at some point.. so if you're interested in seeing more of these you should probably sign up for the author alerts.. because I won't be posting it here. I am hoping to continue and or backtrack the following stories...Donation of Love, Dear Mr. Novak, Turquoise Is The New Black, and I Did A Love Match.. most of these will just be additional short chapters but I'm hoping to find time do a longer mutli-chapter work of Turquoise is the new black. You can find it on A03 as well and share it with your fan-fic lovin friends if you don't mind .. I'm considering adapting it to my own characters and perhaps turning the idea into a novel at some point.. so wish me luck and let me know what you think about all of this ..I could use the support if you feel it's deserved~ xoxo-swlfangirl

* * *

"Just for the strippers." He said to himself but a nagging voice that sounded a little like Sam from the back of his head was telling him otherwise. He pulled his hand to cover his eyes hoping that would make it all go away. When it didn't, he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a measly attempt to rub the frustration out of his mind, but he gave it a whirl anyway.

He grabbed his jacket, keys, and a pocket full of singles before slamming the door behind him. It was a quick drive to the club, he'd been so much lately he probably could have driven the route blindfolded. Well, it was only once a week but he had to fight the urge to not go back every single night.

The place was fairly dark, the only good lights were closer to the stage. Thankfully they'd banned smoking inside, so he didn't choke the minute he stepped through the door. He took the seat he'd basically marked over the last four weeks and waited.. his body riddled with anticipation.

He sat there for nearly a full ten minutes, his hands sweating and beat of his heart racing faster than he'd ever felt it. He watched the stage doing everything he could to keep his eyes from roaming around the tabled area. He was supposed to be watching the strippers not looking for some blue-eyed waiter. It wasn't really his fault anyway, the owner was all about equality or some shit so he had male waiters that wore skimpy black shorts and tight white tee shirts.

Normally Dean wouldn't have thought twice about taking a second look. He could be appreciative of the muscular hard lines of a well built man, he considered himself open to all possibilities when it came to his bedroom escapades. This was new territory though, he barely knew the man hell he didn't even know his last name. That didn't change the fact that he still wanted to wake up next to him, not just once… but every day. He'd began to picture what the spiky sex hair would look like after he'd run his fingers through it. What the rough bass voice would sound like when he'd call out for Dean or when passion finally sent him over the edge of orgasm. How those gorgeous blue eyes would look after he'd just woken up and his lids were still heavy with sleep.

His thoughts were interrupted by the man himself and that was the moment Dean realized his cock was growing rapidly from his thoughts alone.

"Hey there handsome, I figured you'd want this too." Cas said with a smile and a flirty wink.

He took the offered beer and did his best to maneuver it between his legs with as little notice as possible. It obviously wasn't sly enough because Castiel watched every move he made and when he slid the cold bottle against his aching groin, the waiter licked his lips deliciously.

"Too?" Dean said because he was still trying to quieten the jolt of adrenaline that was spiking through him.

"Yeah, too." He smirked and walked away leaving Dean confused as always. The man was infuriating, hot so fucking hot, but just as frustrating as he was hot.

About twenty minutes later he'd emptied his beer and held it up as a signal, which of course brought the waiter back to him. He watched a cute blonde take the stage, she was gorgeous and dressed in almost nothing already, but he could not have been less interested and he knew it. Although he took the time to rake his eyes over her bouncing and twisting body just about the time Cas reached his table.

"Her name is Chastity and she's getting better on the pole, although she still hasn't gotten that Attitude Change I tried to show her. A very sweet girl but I don't think you wanna go anywhere near her "other skills" if you know what I mean." He laughed.

"I wasn't planning on trying, but good to know." Dean thought for a minute and his eyes went wide as he took in the rest of the statement.

"You..you taught her an um.. (he cleared his throat nervously) a thing on the .. pole?" He choked out, the words barely formed but it was enough for the other man to understand.

"I teach almost all the girls… there were a couple that had already learned because they danced somewhere prior, but yes .. I do teach them how to safely swing around on a small metal beam. It can be dangerous without proper training." He smiled and looked at his watch before yelling toward the back that he was taking his 15 minutes.

Cas motioned toward the chair beside him and Dean nodded a quick yes, unsure if he could actually speak at that moment. This was the most interaction they'd had and he felt his face burning just a little at the thought of what was happening.

"So tell me what you're looking for and I'll tell you how long you'll have to sit here till it hits the stage." Castiel said cheekily.

"Oh.. I uh.. I'm not really looking for anything in particular. I um just like to let off a little steam and grab a beer occasionally. Believe it or not this place is pretty relaxing." Dean said with a chuckle and hoped he didn't sound or look as nervous as he felt.

"Is that so? I would call bullshit but the customer is always right and all that.. You don't exactly look "relaxed" Dean...Is there anything I can do to fix that.. maybe buy you a lap dance?" He teased.

"Oh God No.. I mean uh..no . no you don't have to do anything like that. He stuttered a little in the beginning but finally got his point across.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm being a little biased probably but I'd have to say Harmony over there's the best.. she's incredibly flexible. When she started here a couple months ago she'd never done anything like this before, she'd had a yoga studio that went under and didn't really have any other skills so I showed her the ropes and even taught her how to give a proper lap dance. I'll get her over here if you want.. she's a sweet girl."

"Nah thanks though.." Dean's words stopped suddenly but he had so much more he wanted to say.

"Cas..Why are you doing this? I mean it's cool, I actually really like hanging out with you but I don't want you to get in trouble or anything. I should probably just go.." Dean almost stood up completely but was pushed back down in his chair.

"Dammit Dean, Why do you have to be so fucking gorgeous, I kept telling myself if I could get you hooked up with one of the girls that I'd lose interest, that I'd be able to stop dreaming about those beautiful green eyes. But I offer you a bendy brunette on a platter and instead of taking it you think you're getting me in trouble and offer to leave."

'I'm sorry what?" Dean said in shock.. he thought Cas was flirting because it was his damn job he'd never taken a moment to consider the idea that the waiter wasn't just trying for tips, but actually interested.

"Figures I'd develop a crush on the most oblivious straight guy in America." Castiel huffed a broken laugh.

"I'm not straight!" Dean defended before he realized it came out the way it did.

Castiel's eyebrow quirked in surprise.

"Well I mean.. not .. uh fuck .. not completely.. you know.." he tried to explain things but it was coming out all wrong.

Then Castiel did something neither of them expected. He straddled Dean's lap and sat himself down completely. Dean's hands were stiff at his sides as if he weren't really sure what he was allowed to do.

Castiel's hips moved rhythmically on top of him which caused his mind to short-circuit for a little while. It did not take long before both of their cocks were evident and Cas was grinding them together in a heated fury.

"God Dean, I wanted you the moment you walked through that fucking door. I've been going crazy thinking about what it would be like to feel you inside me, to have your naked body against mine." He whispered in Dean's ear causing the already pulsating erection to begin to leak.

"Cas..ung.. gotta stop. I can't.. not here… fuck baby." He stopped and took a minute before climbing off and putting himself back in the chair he'd previously claimed.

"I get off work in a couple hours.. I do not want to suffer any longer than I have to.. be waiting for me outside when I'm done." He growled before walking off.

Dean pressed the cold beer against his overheated cock and thought of the most disturbing things he could, until it was safe for him to stand up and leave. He was going to go home and shower, maybe straighten up the apartment hopefully he'd get to wake up to his blue-eyed dream in the morning.


	15. No Neon Sign Needed

Castiel had been keeping the books for Bobby Singer for over half a decade, he'd even graduated college during his stint at the reputable garage. The surly older man had tried to convince Cas to take a better paying job, or at least look for one but he wouldn't think of it. What he had done, was managed to get proper advertising which turned out to be a very profitable investment.

Castiel considered himself a man of strong morals, a man with a healthy resolution to appear kind but professional. Everything he thought of himself went out the window when the cocky bowl-legged wet dream walked into Singer's Auto Body Shop and Detailing. He was almost certain his mouth was hanging open in shock from the natural beauty alone.

"Well you're not Uncle Bobby." he'd said with a flirtatious wink attached, which caused the air in Castiel's lungs to evaporate and his palms to dampen. Luckily the owner himself walked through the door saving him from even more humiliation.

"Hey Dean, it's good to see ya boy… come on back and I'll show you around."

The gorgeous green eyed man gave him a cocky grin before following behind Bobby. When they stepped away the air seemed to flood back into the room causing him to gasp openly, his lungs reaching for the new oxygen.

* * *

That had been two excruciatingly long weeks ago, he wasn't sure but he suspected the newest mechanic was actively trying to make it more difficult for him to concentrate. At first Castiel had told himself that there were another three mechanics that worked there and he rarely even saw them, so it wouldn't be too distracting. Oh how he'd been wrong, as a matter of fact he'd never been so wrong about anything in his entire life. Even when Dean wasn't parading himself around and giving cocky grins and licking his damn near perfect lips seductively… he was THERE. Apparently that's all he needed to be in order for Castiel to be too flustered to properly do his job.

Bobby had gone out of town on a hunting trip with his old buddy Rufus a few states over. Of course he'd left Dean in charge of the shop because of their familial bond, despite the others having seniority, which only served to frustrate him further. It was Friday, he just needed to get through the last day and he'd have the small reprieve he so desperately needed.

He was constantly checking the clock, hoping enough time had passed but was disappointed each time. He'd even had to start taking some of his work home and doing it because he wasn't getting enough done at the shop, and he'd never openly admit that to either Bobby or the mechanic himself.

Finally it was almost lunch time and he could leave for an hour, which probably meant he'd end up at home taking a cold shower. He'd readied himself to walk out the door and then forgot he'd left his keys in the desk. He bent over to the bottom drawer and reached for them before he heard a piercing whistle.

"Hey Cas, mmm looks like I have some damn perfect timing."

Castiel blushed and did his best to compose himself, but it was extremely difficult with Dean standing so closely behind him. He could feel the other man's presence and knew if he'd turned around they would have been well beyond the comfortable distance he'd tried to maintain. Unsure of exactly what he should do, he stepped to the side before turning and blessed and cursed himself for doing so when he took in the sight before him.

Dean was shirtless, jeans hanging low on his hips and the tee that once covered his achingly arousing torso was tucked in his back pocket. Castiel nearly squeaked at the sight, yes cold shower that was definitely happening if he could keep himself composed enough to not just orgasm right there.

"How… can I help you Dean?" He cleared his throat and hoped that he didn't sound as horny or desperate as he actually was at the moment. He couldn't keep himself from biting his lower lip as he watched a drop of sweat travel down the delicious collar bone, he wanted so badly to lick the salt from Dean's skin.

"Well if you're offering…" he said with a mischievous glare and a raised brow.

"Dean!" he demanded, hoping it would stop the relentless prodding of his self restraint. He was not sure how much longer he could last before he just bent himself over and begged for the mechanic to fuck him senseless.

"Alright, spoil sport… I was headed out for lunch and wanted to know if you wanted anything."

"No I'll be going home for lunch but thank you for asking." he answered with a polite smile, but he was a little disappointed he wasn't accepting the generosity. He knew if he stayed at the garage and ate lunch with Dean, there was no way his body would be able to control itself.

"Oh… okay well I'll see ya in a little while Cas." Dean looked slightly disappointed as well, he shuffled his feet for a moment as if he weren't finished but then just turned and walked away.

Castiel sent a silent prayer that he had the good fortune of wearing jeans to work that day, because his black suit pants would not have hidden his interest in Dean's half naked body. He hurried from the shop and once in the safety of his car he banged his head against the back of the cushioned seat. It wasn't enough to hurt him but it sure as hell made him feel better about being such a bumbling idiot.

"Stupid! Stupid! Why not just wear a neon sign over your head that says Do Me Now Winchester." He screamed as he buried his head in his arms over the steering wheel.

After his much needed cold shower he returned to work and seated himself behind the large wooden desk hoping to hide any misfortune he may find himself in for the rest of the day. Perhaps over the weekend he'd find some company to help ease his frustration. It had been a while but he'd been perfectly okay with things until Dean Winchester walked into the shop.

Luckily he wasn't interrupted for a long time which meant he'd been able to at least accomplish part of his work for that day. He checked the clock and was surprised to find it only an hour until he could leave. He didn't have enough time to celebrate the small victory because Dean walked through his door.

"I sent the rest of em' home." he said with a crooked smile.

"Wh...WHAT? Why did you do that?" Castiel's mouth dropped in shock and his pulse sped out of control.

Dean moved closer into his personal space, sitting seductively on the desk in front of him. The muscular thighs spread next to him was almost too much to bear. The scent of motor oil and sweat looming over him assaulting all his senses at once.

"Ya know, I thought at first.. that maybe you just weren't into me…" he paused long enough for Castiel to give an unexpected laugh as he thought that could never be true.

"And I was almost ready to just give up, but then… I hear this deep gravely voice in the parking lot on my way to lunch…" He trailed off with a lifted brow letting Castiel reach the conclusion himself.

"Fuck!" his eyes went wide as he realized what that meant.

"Well I'd like to take you to dinner first, but if you really don't wanna wait I can lay you down right here Cas." Dean moved even closer now straddling the accountant almost in his lap after he'd pulled the sliding chair closer to the desk.

"I...I…" He couldn't speak, Castiel Novak was speechless.

Dean saw him struggling with words so he just leaned forward and pulled his chin up to drop a soft kiss on the chapped and bitten lips. He didn't add pressure until Cas started kissing him back and then it was like a green light telling Dean to really put himself into it. He licked his way inside Castiel's mouth and sucked against the reddened bottom lip.

Castiel moaned into Dean's open mouth which sparked an even more out of control lust from the mechanic. Castiel stood up, not breaking their kiss and placed himself between the bowled legs that hung from the desk. The vee of Dean's thighs was warm and he couldn't help grinding himself into it, causing explicit moans from the gorgeous man beneath him.

'Cas, mm fuck. Wanted you… so long…" Dean moaned between kisses causing a shudder of heat to pulse through Castiel's body.

"We… gotta… slow down." He said in return but didn't stop kissing, Dean had a talented tongue and he couldn't wait to find out what else it could do.

"Mmm… kay…" Finally Dean pulled back, apparently being the stronger of the two of them God knows Cas wasn't going to.

"Dinner babe?" he said with a smile like they weren't both fully hard and going to have some massive readjusting to do before they could leave.

"Yes, I'd love to have dinner with you Dean… but you're gonna have to put a damn shirt on or I will not be held responsible for my actions." he said licking his lips and the lust still heavy in his eyes.

"Alright deal.. but I'm making breakfast in the morning."

Castiel just smiled and shook his head, Dean Winchester was going to be the death of him.


	16. Castiel is Clever

_**A/N:Okay so I wanted to rant just a little and say that I was mortified by the wiki how description of how to play this game.. honestly I don't condone playing it at all.. I think it makes for awkward and dangerous situations.. but that's beside the point .. this isn't real.. thankfully and if it were.. this is probably how I would want things to go.. so I'm not sorry if your disappointed but I really really have a hate/hate relationship with this game now and it's mostly just due to that stupid article and it's approach that condones Peer Pressure and Sexual Violence.. I will admit it doesn't outright say force these people to do anything specific but the way it's phrased just shook me... anyway Rant over.. I just .. I dunno I had to say something! xoxox Hope my soured attitude hasn't turned this fic into something awful... -swlfangirl**_

* * *

Dean had no idea how he managed to get himself in this situation, what kind of stupid party was Jo trying to have anyway. He loved the girl like a sister but he wanted to kick her in the face when she suggested they play 7 Minutes in Heaven. He didn't know many of these people and he sure as hell didn't want his first kiss to be with some sort of stranger who was awkwardly trapped in a laundry room with him. It would be even weirder if that person didn't want to kiss him, but felt pressured to because everyone was supposed to make out in this friggin game.

He got by okay on the fact that he was a decent lookin guy and a little awkward and nerdy. No one assumed he was still a virgin and he sure as hell didn't advertise it. Having the struggle with it in his mind was enough of a problem to know he didn't want to shout it from the rooftops. He'd almost kissed Lisa Braeden once but was too scared in the end so he just hugged her instead, she never really tried again after that.

As luck would have it he ended up being paired with someone he knew at least, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Cas was a cool guy and honestly Dean was a little into him but that only made him even more flustered and shy around the older boy. Technically Jo kissed Dean a few years ago when they were just kids in comparison, but he'd never really counted it like he didn't count kisses from his mom or Ellen. He would be kinda okay with kissin Cas but he didn't want it to be like this, pressured and expected.

After the door closed Castiel quirked a brow at him and began unbuttoning his shirt. Dean's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. Cas never seemed like the kind of guy who'd screw someone in the laundry room. The shock climbed higher when he realized that he was supposed to be this person that Castiel would be fooling around with.

Dean just stood there, he didn't move, didn't speak or anything while Cas untucked his shirt and ruffled his hair until the dark brown spikes were pointing every direction.

"Now your turn." he said with a smile that caused Dean's pulse to quicken and his breath to get shorter.

"Uhh, my turn for what exactly.." Dean asked skeptically, Cas hadn't even taken a step toward him so it wasn't like he was clear on what the guy wanted.

"Make yourself look more disheveled of course…" Cas answered with a tone that implied Dean knew or should have known what he meant.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked again, hoping that his mind would settle down enough to understand the explanation.

Cas moved forward slowly, as if approaching a wild bear or something, and then began to ruffle Dean's hair when he made no objections and didn't move. Castiel's hands felt kind of nice rubbing through his hair and he'd even gave a few little tugs that spiked a burning arousal in Dean that he was pretty sure he'd done a decent job of hiding.

Then the blue eyed boys' quick hands moved down just a bit to discard Dean's over shirt and he dug his hands in hard pulling against the cotton fabric of his tee, making wrinkles and finger marks. He took out some chapstick from his pocket which caused Dean to get more nervous than he'd been through the entire process. He put it on himself and smeared it just a little around the corner of his mouth, and held the small tube out to Dean.

"Just mess it up a bit, and that should do the the trick." Castiel smiled playfully and Dean began to wonder just how many times he'd played this game and how many people he had or hadn't made out with.

When everything was ready for them to walk out and give the impression of a steamy makeout session, they realized it wasn't exactly time's up yet. So Castiel pulled Dean into him, practically just a hug there wasn't anything sexual about it until the soft pink lips were whispering against his ears causing shivers of excitement to run through him.

"If I ever kiss you Dean Winchester… it will not be because of stupid and childish game. It will be because you want me to, you need me to, and you ask for what you need."

Before Dean could respond the door was being attacked and they could hear Jo on the other side asking if they were decent.

"Just a minute." Castiel replied with a smirk on his face.

Cas slotted their fingers together and pulled them both out of the room clumsily. He realized too late that maybe he'd tugged a little too hard because Dean was flush against his chest and they were almost mouth to mouth now.

"Easy there tiger… I need a minute to catch my breath." he gave a quick wink as he chuckled and pulled away.

The rest of the night was good because they didn't have to play again and maybe a little more because Castiel didn't let go of Dean's hand until they both had to leave. He was pretty sure Cas liked him… maybe he would ask for that kiss… maybe he did need it…


	17. The Show Must Go On

Dean tried to act like his job made him miserable and he hated it, but to be honest it was kind of the coolest thing he'd ever done. It was just a short term summer job, that he took between semesters of engineering classes at the tech school. Sam would have teased him mercilessly if he found out how serious Dean took the role or how much he truly enjoyed being someone else for most of the day. It wasn't just because he was the crown prince, he would have enjoyed being a knight, or a peasant just as much.

They had the largest and most popular fair in the entire country, the had official buildings instead of plain tents like most. The buildings were pretty sound structurally, but they still fit in with the time period, they were built to work as stages like a movie set. They added this huge castle last year and made some of the rooms available to staff that lived a little further away than most and Dean had taken advantage of the offer, he paid rent but nothing like he would have for an apartment for just a couple months a year.

"Hey brotha, you meet the new guy yet?" Benny asked with a smile.

"No, didn't even know there was one." Dean replied as he added the metal rings over his costume.

"You'll like him, he's too pretty for you not to." his friend jabbed his arm playfully.

"You switchin teams Benny?" Dean teased.

"I am straight brotha, don't mean I'm blind." Benny laughed and stepped out of the tent curtain.

Dean always felt a rush of excitement as he took his place upon the throne, it wasn't so much the power that he enjoyed but the feeling of worthiness and the ability to help the people who came to him asking for protection, or food, or shelter. He was as fair and just in his punishments as he was generous with his wealth. He truly became the character when he sat down in the chair of authority.

It was just before they broke for lunch when a new face came into view. He was gorgeous but dressed in plain clothing with a little dirt on his face. Dark brown hair, smaller than himself but appeared lithe and fit from what he could see. Dean suspected this had to be the new guy, there were very few people he hadn't gotten to know over the last three summers of working at the Renaissance Fair.

He was being held by two of the guards and wasn't struggling against the restraints they'd placed on him, it was a sure sign of someone who hadn't role played before. He was brought closer to the throne and then dropped to his knees right in front of Dean.

"Your Highness." He said with a practiced air of sincerity.

"What is the crime?"

"He is charged with thieving from the market my lord." One of the guards answered for him.

Dean shook his head, it was one of the things he hated most. He stood from the chair and moved forward until he was only inches away from the man still on his knees. He jerked the soft dark hair and suddenly he was looking into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. He watched as the dark pupils grew and gave an unintentional smirk, he'd learned something very personal without even knowing the man's name.

"Do you plead guilty to the charges."

"I do, your Majesty."

Dean tugged just a bit harder on the short spikes in his fingers and he watched the man swallow hard and his face redden just a little. He licked and bit his lip which caused quite a similar reaction to spur in Dean.

"And what would be a fitting punishment for a thief? I could lock you in the stocks all day." He paused to test the new guy's reaction.

He just bowed his head in acceptance and Dean wondered if really he was this unrehearsed or if he was just incredibly obliging.

"Whatever you wish, your Highness." the thief replied because Dean apparently had gotten too distracted by the lust blown navy eyes, that he'd forgotten to continue.

"Yes I suppose I could, but I could also have someone give you twenty lashings to your backside." Still not the reaction he was waiting for, so he continued.

"Or I could just deliver the blows myself, so I know you're being properly punished and the guards aren't just taking it easy on you." There it was the gasp of arousal Dean had been waiting for, and it was glorious.

"As you wwwish, your Majesty." He replied with more trepidation than he'd shown before. This guy was good, he'd been playing him the whole time… he was obviously a skilled actor to pretend to be scared when his eyes were so full of desire they were almost completely blackened.

"Take him to my chambers and restrain him to the bed, I'll see the punishment is delivered immediately."

Less than a minute later everyone in his section took their break and he practically sprinted back to his room. He supposed Ash and Garth would have let the guy go because it was so close to lunch time, but when he got there the beautiful peasant was tied to the bed just as he'd suggested. Knowing his friends wouldn't have felt comfortable doing this themselves he was almost certain the blue eyed stranger had done it himself.

"What's your name?" He asked still in character.

"Castiel, your Highness."

Dean moved closer and began to speak in a whispered voice.

"You sure you want this Castiel?, I could let you go and we could get to know one another, I could take you out to dinner, go about things the proper way."

"If you want to fuck me Dean I suggest you continue the performance." He said with a smirk too wide for someone who was bent over and tied to a bed.

"Well then, the show must go on." Dean finished with a playful smile before slipping completely back Into character and wondering how the hell he was gonna survive the gorgeous new peasant.


	18. I Like Boys

Castiel hated his father, at the moment even more so than usual. He was standing in the pouring rain with nowhere to go because he'd had the audacity to say that he preferred men. Since that was the forbidden rule, he'd been promptly shoved out on his ass and told he was no longer welcome in his family home. He could have been a drug addict like Luke, a slut like Gabe, and that would have been fine. However the fact that he was fond of male anatomy was too much for his father to bear.

His feet smacked against the wet pavement having no idea where he was actually going until he moved inside the gate forbidding trespassing. It was fair to say he went the only place he could think of, and that was the home of his middle school English teacher. The man was surly and gruff but he'd been kind to Castiel and he hoped that his new found sexuality wouldn't deter him from continuing that kindness.

He knocked just before dark, the nerves tingling on edge inside him. The door opened and despite his best efforts, the tears began rolling. He wasn't sad about losing his homophobic father, or even his brother's who hadn't taken five minutes to try to get to know him in the last year. He was angry at that, so furious the pent up hatred inside him could have lit a fire. He was more upset that he had to beg for help from the only person who'd ever shown him respect and at the very least pretended to care about his well-being.

Bobby didn't ask what was going on he just pulled him inside out of the rain and into a warm crushing hug. They stayed like that for a good few minutes before the man finally pulled back, his eyes full of questions he wasn't sure he could ask, nor was he certain he wanted the answers.

"I'm sorry… I.. I shouldn't have come here, I'll go." Castiel stammered and turned toward the door before a strong hand gripped his arm.

"Now lookie here boy, last time I checked this was my house and I had a right to say who should and shouldn't be in it. I was just about to have a late supper, get in the kitchen and I'll fix ya a plate."

Castiel obeyed, thankful for the food. He nervously spilled out his story before they'd finished eating. He insisted on doing the cleanup, feeling guilty having intruded on the meal. Once completed, he moved toward the door and readied himself for a goodbye. Much to his surprise and relief the older man pointed toward a spare room and told him to get his fool behind up there and get some rest.

* * *

Two years later, Castiel was almost eighteen. He'd been saving every dime he could toward getting his own place. Bobby had demanded he finish school and turn legal before he'd even consider letting him leave. That didn't mean he couldn't get a headstart on his rent.

Not long before his birthday, there were two boys that showed up unannounced. Well one looked old enough to be considered a man, but barely. Once Bobby announced that he'd decided they would all be living under the same roof, Castiel's face went white. The tallest one was handsome by anyone's standards. He had shaggy brown hair, that matched his gorgeous brown eyes, and a hard body full of muscle. The other one might as well have been considered a Greek God though, his features so beautiful ancient sculptures would be jealous. Candy apple green eyes, thicker body but just as muscular and healthy, and perfect lips that made his own hum in excitement.

"I like boys!" He said the words so loudly it was almost shouting, from the nerves boiling inside him.

Dean and Sam looked dumbfounded but certainly not disgusted like his ex-father had.

"Hey, I'm Sam..." He said with an awkward handshake, but a smile on his face.

"Hey there, I'm Dean...and you are?" He asked with a wink, to which Bobby put a firm smack on the back of his head.

"Don't think about it idjit, he's living here too and not quite legal...so like I said before... don't even think about it! " Dean looked disappointed which only furthered Castiel's awkwardness and Bobby's smile.

Later that night, Bobby was laying alone and thinking to himself. "Sorry you couldn't be here to share this with me Karen, I think I finally did something right by you. You'd love these boys as much as I do. You're gonna have to help me keep an eye on the oldest two though... Probably won't be able to turn my head for a minute, not with that look I saw in Dean's eyes... Love you my Angel, keep a beer cold for me...I'll see ya again one day."


	19. Carry On

"Something's wrong with Sammy." Played repetitively in Dean's mind, he couldn't figure out what it was… obviously he'd tried the standard tests and he'd passed them all. He wasn't a demon, a shifter, a vamp, or any damn thing else he could figure out.

* * *

**Blood was pumping nearby, he could hear it...the beat of a drum in his head. The smell was intoxicating, better than a warm apple pie on a lazy afternoon. He was so hungry, he'd been doing so good about not drinking people but the blood bank had burned down and there wasn't another shipment for days.**

**Just before he slid out of the darkness, Dean was pulled back harshly and shoved against the wall. When his vision focused properly, he saw a very familiar face staring back at him. The cerulean blue eyes digging into him in a way that he was used to, so much so that it comforted him.**

**"Here." the Angel said handing him a small cooler, looking almost as disgusted as he felt.**

**"Uh.. thanks.." he would have apologized but it wouldn't have changed anything, and to be fair the whole thing was indirectly Castiel's fault.**

**If Cas would have noticed that something was wrong with Sammy sooner, well then they could have gotten him a soul back faster. Maybe then instead of watching a vamp sink his teeth into his brother's neck, he'd have gotten off his pansy ass and ganked the bitch.**

**He sighed and turned away to drain the deep red pouch of its contents and did the best he could to clean himself up before spinning back around and stepping away, with the cooler in hand.**

**"Dean…" unable to finish the sentence both of them knew was futile.**

**"Yeah, I know Cas… just keep on lookin." he knew they'd never find a way out for him, they'd been looking for months now and nothing had turned up. Sam was nearly suicidal when Castiel put his soul back and he'd remembered what happened. Doesn't matter now though, all he needs to do is carry on.**


	20. Greatest Mistake

A/N: Thank smp06185 for the phenom idea and the ingredients for the spell and a bunch of other awesomeness...muahs!

* * *

Castiel James was starting his third semester at Kansas State and he felt his blood run cold when he walked into his dorm room. It was bare, not even a poster left… Maybe Dean had changed his mind, decided that he was too weird, just like everyone else had. He couldn't blame them really, not very many people were comfortable cohabitating with a witch.

He huffed a sigh of disappointment and slowly started unpacking his things, he could already tell that this year wasn't going to be his favorite. He grunted as he lifted the large box of books and heaved them onto the bed for easier access. It wasn't until he heard a very familiar voice, that his sour mood improved.

"Hey Cas, what are you doin man?"

"Hello Dean, I'm unpacking...of course." He said with a slight hint of bitterness, how could he be so nonchalant about everything, Castiel thought they were friends…

"Didn't you get my email?" Dean asked with a very confused look on his face.

"Uh.. No? I'm sorry I didn't know you'd sent one… I rarely check it."

"Oh man… I swear your lack of tech knowledge is gonna bite you in the ass… My brother Sammy is a freshman this year so we got an apartment." Dean smiled brightly, causing a small flutter in his chest.

"That's good Dean, I'm happy for you." He said with a small and mostly sincere smile. He continued pulling books from the box and stacking them as neatly as he could on the shelf, holding every emotion he felt inside.

"Why are you still unpacking?"

"Because I like to get everything sorted, and I'm sure it won't be long before they'll send in whoever's stuck with me next." It was difficult to keep himself in check, his body was humming with so many emotions.

"Oh, I guess I'll leave you to it then..." Dean trailed off. He honestly had no idea why Cas would want to stay in the stuffy dorm, with the strange odor that loved under his old bed.

"Okay, enjoy your semester Dean." He said coldly, he hadn't meant for it to come out that way but his fragile restraint could only take so much. Why did Dean look disappointed he wondered...it wasn't like he was the one being left behind.

"Cas, are you mad at me or something? Cause if I screwed up here, you gotta tell me man. I can be pretty thick sometimes." Dean rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, a habit Castiel picked up on fairly early.

"No Dean, it's not your fault… I should have checked my email sooner and then I could have made other arrangements myself, I really do wish you and your brother well."

"Wait… Cas don't you get it? I wanted you to come with me… we've got three bedrooms."

Castiel dropped the book he was holding and turned around with more hope in his eyes than was necessary for any one human to hold there.

"Wh...what? Youuu...waant me to l..live with you?" He stuttered the words out as if they were more than just a little difficult to believe.

"Of course man! Why wouldn't I?" Dean jerked his head back completely taken aback by the fact that Cas hadn't just known how much he meant to him.

"I.. I don't know.. but I'd very much like to accept your offer Dean." Castiel now finding it less difficult to say things, his smile couldn't have been brighter.

They moved into their thankfully shared apartment that day, the dark haired witch had never been so happy about anything. Not only did Dean consider them friends, but he also thought they were close enough that he would share a living space with him by choice and not just because it was assigned like before.

It also meant that Castiel could practice his craft openly for the most part. He still kept all his supplies in the bedroom that was designated his, but both his roommates knew he was a witch and if he'd thought Dean was excited about the revelation, it was nothing compared to the younger Winchester. Sam was an enthusiastic inquisitor, and he was just as enthralled with each new response.

* * *

_**It was a few months later when Dean came to him asking for help, he'd never asked anything of Castiel so of course he was more than willing to oblige. Things didn't quite work out like he had expected, but he wasn't going to complain with the results.**_

* * *

"Hey Cas, got a minute?" Dean asked shyly as he stood in the doorway of his friend's bedroom.

"Of course, I always have time for you Dean." Castiel smiled and it made Dean's heart leap in his chest.

"I kinda hate to ask you this, but do you think you can figure out a way to help me study… or at least something that can help me remember what I'm reading. I've got this huge fucking test later this week and no matter how many times I've gone over the material...nothing is sticking. I … well I was hoping you could you know.. uh .. brew up something for me?" Dean asked, he swallowed hard hoping to push down his anxiety and fears that were choking him at the moment. He'd thought of a million things he could have asked Cas for since he learned his secret, but he didn't want to take advantage of their friendship so he'd always decided it wasn't important enough. However, he was nearly ready to fail this class and he knew for a fact that his roommate had done the same thing for himself not too long ago.

"I'd be happy to Dean, just gimme a few minutes?"

"Yes… Thank you so much Cas, and of course take your time… I'll get a started on dinner… you want burgers?" Dean asked with a mischievous smile.

Castiel just shook his head and laughed. "There's no need to bribe me, but yes I'd love one if you're making them."

Dean stepped through the door excitedly and closed it behind him. Castiel's smile grew even wider, he'd been waiting for this day for quite some time. He'd always wanted to do something for Dean, to repay him for his friendship and the constant niceties that he provided for Cas. Cooking meals was only one of the more recent things he'd taken on, but he'd began the kind and thoughtful traditions not long after they first met.

_Castiel hummed as he began to work, adding each necessary item into his porcelain mortar. First it was the Sweet Pea, then the Meadow Sweet, firm white bulbs looked nice against the bright pink background already there. He added the purple buds of Lavender, then the Dandelion, and the bright Sunflower. Lastly, he placed the final three ingredients. Clover, Cinnamon, and Gardenia which he'd already had stored. He picked up the wooden handle of his pestle and began grinding the porcelain end against the bowl of the deliciously scented flowers._

_It wasn't long after that he'd finished and added the mix to a small glass bottle, and pushed a cork in the top. He could have just as easily put it in a glass mason jar, which Dean would have been far more comfortable with… but he liked to a__dd a little mind magic, and mystery to his craft. He smiled to himself and shook his head feeling a bit overwhelmed by the flowery aroma in his room, maybe he should open his door._

_He did just that, grabbing the new concoction up before heading to the kitchen. Dean was swaying to music when he got there, he couldn't help the smile that climbed further up his face when he took in the sight. The beautifully sweet and handsome man leaving him speechless. He bit back the urge to reach out to his friend, the one he almost always seemed to be fighting._

"_Hey Cas, burgers are almost done. Grab a couple plates and I'll be there in a second." he said with a fond smile on his face._

"_Two or Three?" he asked… knowing sometimes Sam stayed late on Thursday's for a study session with his classmates. _

"_It's just us tonight…" _

_Castiel nodded in reply and lifted two plates from the cabinet and put them down on the sturdy wooden table. He walked to the fridge and pulled a couple cold bottles out, a beer for his friend and a Green Tea for himself. When he made it back to the table Dean was adding the delicious looking meat patties to the condiment surrounded circle. _

_Pretty soon they'd both stacked theirs exactly the same way they always did, and they shared in their first bite together. Dean's moan much quieter than Castiel's, but both of them were showing their appreciation for such a tasty mouthful. _

_They ate mostly in silence, occasionally asking about school or work. Castiel said he'd finished the spell, and that all Dean had to do was open the bottle and sniff it before studying. He relayed that it would open his mind and under no circumstances was he to drink it. He was certain the mixture wouldn't kill his friend or anything, but it would not taste good despite the sweet smell._

_Dean smiled again and thanked him as they continued their small conversation between bites, and luscious groans. Castiel demanded he do the clean up after his friend had done all the cooking. Dean thanked him and decided he'd go ahead and start studying, it wasn't as if he had plenty of time to spare._

_Dean groaned when finally inside the safety of his room, he wasn't sure what this thing he had with Cas was, it felt like so much different than anything he'd ever experienced. He hated the idea that he was keeping secrets from his best friend, but he honestly did not know what to do. He wasn't certain enough of anything to risk losing one of the very few people he cared about, that cared for him. _

_Dean shook his head trying to remove all thoughts of Castiel, which was fairly hard to do on any given day but certainly while sniffing the intoxicatingly sweet aroma from the container his roommate had given him. He put the lid back on it and opened his book, flipped through his notes, and tried to focus on the text as he read. _

_It was two hours later when Dean realized that while he'd retained most of the information he'd taken in from his book, he'd also been distracted enough by Cas to have picked up on things he hadn't even realized he'd known. He actually started making a list half an hour into his study session. _

_Favorites:_

_Food - Burgers, duh!_

_Book - Pride and Prejudice, catch him thumbing through it at least once every few months._

_Movie - Anything that isn't a book-to-movie adaptation. He really hates those, says that no one can keep the integrity of a good novel anymore. _

_Car - My baby (who could blame him), he refuses to ride in anything else, especially Sam's Honda._

_Color - Green, he has it all over his room, of course it matches all the plants… maybe that's why he likes it?_

_Other Stuff_

_He smells like coconut when he steps out of the shower, I have to avoid those kind of situations in the future._

_He stares a lot, I don't really mind._

_His eyes are so many different shades of blue I've lost count, I kinda like them all… no favorites for me._

_He sometimes doesn't pay attention to what he puts on, and once I accidentally left my AC/DC shirt in his laundry, and when he wore it my heart kinda stopped for a second. I've now "accidentally" slipped half a dozen shirts in, each time causes the same reaction. _

_He chews on his lip when he's nervous, or when he's thinking, or when he gets caught staring. It's kind of adorable._

_His hair looks even better when he gets up in the morning, before he tries to "tame the beast" as he calls it. I like looking at it… I think it's probably softer then too. _

* * *

_Castiel was sitting on the couch reading an old favorite, when he yawned and decided it was finally time for bed. They'd had a late dinner eating at nearly eight in the evening and with his schedule he started very early in the mornings, so he usually went to bed sometime before eleven o'clock. He stretched his arms in the air over his head and stood up, before he made his way down the hall._

_He started cleaning up his work area, and put his stuff away. One of the many things that he hated was having his crafting area messy. He didn't mind the occasional stray article of clothing or piece of trash on the floor, but he did not let those habits enter the magical aspect of his life. He learned early on how potentially annoying and dangerous it could be when he left a random mixture out._

_He reached down and picked up the containers he'd gotten out to add his last three ingredients and glanced over the labels so he could put them back in his case properly alphabetized. When he read the third tube his hand began to shake… his mind running a mile a minute… "Jasmine" printed in a clear font spread over the lid. _

"_Jasmine….Jasmine…"_

_He ran down the hall as fast as he could to get to Dean's room, he didn't want to burst through the door and scare his roommate… but he didn't exactly know what would with his little mishap._

_He knocked nervously._

"_Yeah, come on in." Dean yelled out._

_Castiel opened the door slowly, and slid inside… unsure of what he should say. _

_Dean flipped his notebook shut quickly and after a few seconds, he did the same with his textbook. _

"_Need somethin Cas?"_

"_So you've been studying?" He asked warily, the big blue eyes opened necessarily wide. _

"_Yeah man, I told you I was gonna… That stuff you gave me really seems to work, I just gotta figure out how to keep myself focused." he said with a small laugh. Rubbing the back of his neck again with a pink tinge added to his ears._

"_So, you've used it then… and it worked?" his voice sounding more surprised than questioning._

"_Yeah man, thanks again… I dunno what I'd have done without it."_

"_Oh..kay.. Well.. I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight Dean." Castiel smiled before he ran back down the hall to his own room and pulled out his book. He researched Jasmine, not that he didn't already know most of what he'd read.. but he was looking in particular for what would happen when it interacted with the other ingredients. _

_Much to his relief he found there weren't any damaging effects. He still wasn't quite sure what would happen though, so he felt it necessary to keep an eye on Dean for the next few days. If he noticed anything strange, he could easily switch the mixture out for the proper one. It seemed his roommate thought it was working… so perhaps it was best to just leave the mistake unmentioned._

* * *

_Castiel did the best he could to to pay attention to Dean's behavior and watch his actions closely, and for the most part he hadn't really seen any changes. He felt a tug in his chest that kind of suggested he gravitate toward his best friend, but that had been happening for years so it was hard to notice a difference._

_It was late the second evening before he'd caught anything out of the ordinary and it wasn't much really.. just Dean being closer than normal. Moving into his personal space, a casual touch on his elbow, a brushing of their hands, which may or may not have caused his body to shudder with an electric surge of excitement._

_It wasn't until Dean asked him to retrieve something from his room that he thought maybe it had gone very very wrong. He picked up the ringed notebook and a page fell out. His eyes went wide, as they read over the words scratched onto the thin wrinkled paper. He couldn't help the tear that formed at the edge of his lid and threatened to spill over. He'd somehow managed to force Dean to feel things for him … oh how had he not fixed this sooner?_

_As calmly as he could he placed the fallen sheet back into the notebook and tried to take deep breaths on his way back to the living room. When he laid eyes on the gorgeous man he so deeply wished truly cared for him that way he lost it… the tears flowed so fast he couldn't have stopped them. He swiped at his cheeks before he spoke, trying to keep his voice even… despite everything breaking inside him. Of course Dean hadn't done any of those things on purpose, he should have seen it so much sooner, his stupid hopeful and naive mind just wanted to believe it._

"_Dean, I'm so sorry "_

_Dean looked up to see his best friend with wet streaks down his cheeks. Castiel wasn't the most emotional person in the world, so of course he was immediately concerned._

"_Cas, buddy what's wrong?" Dean rushed to embrace him but Castiel backed away, which only furthered his confusion. _

"_Dean.. I have to tell you something… could you please sit down." he croaked out hoarsely._

"_Not sure I really want to Cas. Judgin' by the look on your face you're getting ready to skip out on me, and it will take me longer to catch you if I'm sitting down." he chuckled hoping to lighten the mood._

"_I.. I may have made a mistake… with your um.. with your study helper… I um… I used Jasmine instead of Gardenia. I, of course did this unintentionally but it seems to have had some side effects. I should have realized this much sooner. I apologize and I think it would be best if you didn't use it anymore. Any lingering effects will wear off in the next few weeks and you won't need to worry about it any longer." Castiel didn't really want to tell Dean he'd read his private thoughts even if they were magically induced, the last thing he meant to do was invade his privacy even further. _

"_Okay, but I don't understand why this is such a big deal… I mean I'm not gonna like turn into a frog or anything right?" Dean said with a cocky smile that nearly broke what was left of the witch's resolve to keep himself from embarrassing himself even more._

"_No, nothing like that." He tried to give his friend a comforting smile but it was too difficult. He was still pretty upset that he'd fooled himself into thinking Dean would want him in the first place._

"_So what's the side effects then? Anything I need to watch out for?" Dean asked stepping closer, making it even harder for Castiel to breathe. _

_Cas politely moved further away, picking up his favorite novel as a guise for him distancing himself. He really did need to get a better handle on his emotions, he was practically a shriveling mess at the moment._

"_No, um.. nothing major just might wanna stay away from dark greens…" Castiel chuckled doing his best to laugh the situation off._

"_No Danger there!" Dean added, he was still confused but figured maybe something different had been bothering his friend._

"_Oh I forgot to mention, I'm gonna stay with Gabe for awhile. Since Kali left him, he's been a bit of a wreck.. but I'll be back in a couple weeks or so." He turned away, and walked off to his room. He knew if he didn't get out of there, nothing would keep him from begging and pleading with Dean to love him. With his mind already being toyed with he just couldn't let himself do that...not to Dean._

"_O..kay…" Dean added to the empty space where his friend had been standing just a few second earlier. _

_The three weeks he stayed with Gabriel were the longest of his life. He kept the contact with Dean at a minimum and hoped that their friendship wouldn't forever be changed once Dean's head was clear and he explained everything. _

"_I'm coming home today, is there anything I can pick up on the way?" Castiel asked when Sam answered the phone._

"_Nah man, just get your butt over here!' The younger Winchester laughed and Castiel almost felt joy again, for a brief moment he let himself laugh too. _

"_I'll be there in about twenty minutes Sam, I'll see you then." _

"_See ya later, Cas."_

* * *

_When Castiel returned he was immediately pulled in and hugged tightly by Dean. It worried him at first.. but he supposed the separation could explain the kind embrace. He moved further in the door when his friend finally let go, and then he received the same treatment from the taller brother._

"_We missed ya man. How's Gabe?" Sam asked. _

"_He's uh.. he's fine. I don't mean to be rude Sam, but may I speak with Dean alone for a few minutes?"_

_Sam didn't look surprised or even curious just nodded and smiled before retreating to his room. _

"_What's up Cas?"_

"_You .. you stopped using the study spell I made for you right?" He was just making sure, he told himself.. the last thing he wanted was to make this even more awkward. _

"_Yeah man, I told you I would… I only used it once anyway, worked really good though. I passed that crazy freaking test I had to take." Dean added a smile on the end that could have melted butter._

"_Well I have a confession… I didn't want to tell you this at the time, but I think it made you .. um.. feel things you wouldn't have felt normally and I apologize for the mistake. I would have told you sooner but, it was best that I be sure your head was clear and no longer suffering from the effects."_

"_What do you mean it made me feel things?" Dean asked, his brow furrowed in confusion._

"_First, I just wanna say that I honestly had no intentions to invade your privacy.. When I picked up your notebook, something fell out and I didn't mean to read it but I never thought it would be so… personal. Anyway, I found a list made of things… umm about me… It wasn't until then, that I realized what had happened. I am truly very sorry. I know that I can't make up for it, but I left and hoped that would help the spell wear off."_

_Dean's head was reeling with all the new information… Castiel found his list.. which was a bit awkward and embarrassing, but it wasn't the end of the world...right?_

"_So wait a minute, let me get this straight. You see my list, and you think you've put some sort of magical love spell on me, and then you what… you run off and wait for it to go away?" Dean looked a little disappointed but mostly angry...very...very ...angry._

"_I'm sorry Dean, I never meant for this to happen.. I… I'll go collect my things.."Castiel stepped away but was stopped when Dean's hand wrapped around his arm._

"_I never thought you'd be that kind of guy Cas… I ..wow.. I don't even know what to say right now. I mean.. if my being in love with you is so horrible that you can't stand to be in the same apartment with me, I'm sorry I guess you should probably go… I don't think that particular "side effect" is going to wear off." Dean turned away. He tried to hide his frustration along with the tears that were inevitable. _

"_I.. wait what? Dean.. that spell has worn off.. there's no way it could still be active if you stopped smelling it…"_

"_Dammit Cas, how many times I gotta tell you… the spell isn't what made me love you. I love you because of your stupid blue eyes, and your spiky sex hair, and the fact that you tilt your head like a freaking kitten when you're confused, and so many other fucking reasons!" Dean stopped, now somewhat embarrassed at his brash confession. _

_He didn't have long to feel that way, almost immediately he had his arms full of roommate, best friend, boyfriend? he didn't fucking care… it felt amazing when Castiel's lips finally pressed against his and he kissed back with just as much passion and heat as he was given. When they broke away Dean saw a stray tear running down Cas' reddened cheek. _

"_I thought you could never love me, I thought there had to be magic at work for you to love me… I couldn't believe that you shared my feelings without some unforeseen consequence forcing you to." Castiel spoke softly, just loud enough for Dean to hear him. _

"_Well yeah, but for a genius you can be a real idiot sometimes." Dean laughed and pulled Cas in for another kiss, savoring it as much as he could this time and just trying to convey what he felt. He really did love this guy, and honestly… there was a little magic in it, but nothing he couldn't enjoy. _

_**They spent the night wrapped up together in bed, just talking… Dean showed him the list and Castiel gasped when he noticed quite a few new additions were put there in his absence. He worried, he laughed, he cried, and he was nearly broken completely, but all in all it was the best mistake he'd ever made.**_


	21. Ben's Betrayal

_**Thanks to smp06185 for making some of my decisions for me... grr at my lack of creativity lately~ xoxo hope you guys enjoy! **_

* * *

"_Emma come on, Dad's waiting for us!" Ben whined just a little. They might have been born the same day, but Emma was twice as mature as her twin brother. _

_She held her finger up to him signaling one more minute, as a dark haired girl wrote something down and handed it to her. She smiled, and leapt to reach her brother sooner. _

"_I've got the address to the best Halloween house!" she sang excitedly._

"_Awesome, now come on let's go!" _

_They made their way to the sleek black metal of the Impala and climbed in. Emma wearing the biggest grin she'd had since they moved and Ben just thankful to be riding shotgun in his dream car._

"_Hey guys, how was school?" _

"_Dad! Maddie told me which was the good candy house! Can we go?"_

"_Where is it?" Dean asked as he started the engine._

"_It says 365 Turner Road, Maddie said the guy who lives there goes all out. He does massive lawn decorations, he dresses in costume, and he hands out all the best stuff! Full size candy bars dad! FULL SIZE!" she said still in disbelief. Nobody handed out full size candy bars anymore. It was always the mini's, or the bite sized…. that was a bit of a rip off. _

_Dean saw the energy and excitement radiating off his daughter and knew he wouldn't say no for the world. Besides the house was only a few blocks up from theirs, and they wouldn't even have to take the car. They could go trick-or-treating the old fashioned way._

"_Sure thing babygirl, let's get home and grab a bite to eat before we get ready though… I want real food in your stomachs before you guys pile in the candy." he said with a big smile._

* * *

_That's exactly what they did. Dean made a quick pasta dish and a side salad. "Sammy would be so proud." he groused to himself. They ate quickly despite his instructions to slow down, and rushed to their rooms to get ready. He cleared the table and then went upstairs and took a quick shower before he climbed into his rented batman costume._

_He caught a quick glimpse of himself in the mirror and smiled."Ya still got it handsome." he said with a smirk._

_He made his way back down stairs and waited patiently for his kids, they were a handful sometimes but he wouldn't have it any other way. He kept his mask off until they were ready to leave, the thing could get a bit stuffy and caused him to sweat. _

_Pretty soon they were stepping out the door and heading up the street. Ben was dressed as Superman because despite Dean's arguments his uncle Sammy had the boy convinced that Superman was better. _

_While having a very serious discussion with Emma on what she should and shouldn't dress as, he'd had his ass handed to him by a nine year old. Her arguments were unbelievably logical, so in the end he really didn't have a choice but to let her wear whatever she wanted, which was a cat woman costume of course. It was her body, and she shouldn't have to hide it because boys are stupid. Dean was there to protect her at the moment, but made plans to enroll her in every kind of martial arts class he could find as soon as possible. _

_It was almost an hour later when they reached the "best house." as his daughter had dubbed it. They had a reasonable amount of candy but Dean had noticed a fairly large slight compared to what he'd received as a kid, and thought "wow… things really have changed."_

_He walked up the driveway and noticed quite a few small details in the lawn. The house itself was covered in the spider web netting, surrounded by perfectly chiseled jack-o-lanterns, and there was even a fog machine on the porch. He smiled and shook his head, whoever lived here had to be pretty damn awesome, after all Halloween was the best holiday EVER! _

_The kids knocked on the door and immediately Dean took in the cerulean blue eyes of the man and gasped. It was getting harder and harder to breathe the longer he looked. The gorgeous man was dressed in scrubs, which was hot… but when Dean saw the cowboy boots on his feet he nearly passed out. He faintly heard the sounds of the kids asking for candy. They were answered by a deep gravelly voice that made his pulse race._

"_Superhero family eh?" _

"_You're Doctor Sexy! My dad loves that show." Ben squealed like a pig, betraying his father._

"_Et tu Brute'?" Dean smiled and gave a little laugh, as he tried to hide his embarrassment. _

"_Well, now… A man who enjoys comics, Doctor Sexy, and Shakespeare…. lucky me." he said with a smile. _

_Dean flirted back the best he could with two kids present. A few minutes later he'd learned the man's name was Castiel, and that he was having a Halloween Party that weekend and he'd very much like for Batman to make an appearance. _

_Dean smiled through another two blocks of houses, all the way back to their own, and even after the kids went to bed and he'd tucked himself in. Even when the waves of sleep claimed him, his lips were drawn up at the corners thinking of gorgeous blue eyes and the name of an Angel. _


	22. Super Secret Side Job

_**A/N: once again y'all can thank smp06185 for being the shy Cas to my Dean, she's amazing and I couldn't have done it without her!**_

* * *

Dean's body was sore, he'd spent the first eight hours of his day under and over the hood of a classic Pontiac Firebird. He'd barely had time to grab a burger before bussing tables and cleaning up after drunks for the next six. He groaned as he climbed into bed and thought very seriously about avoiding his "super secret on the side job" but it was where most of his cash came from, surprisingly. If he'd be open about it he could make a pretty decent living. Hell, maybe even enough to quit the other two jobs. But, the last thing he wanted to do was tell his baby brother that he was putting on cam shows for horny guys from the internet.

He flopped against his bed and gave himself a minute to rest, he knew he'd have to get up and take a shower. He'd actually began saving his shave for the evening, because his clients at the shop and the bar didn't really care if he was freshly shaven or not, and they weren't looking nearly as close as the guys from his late night gig. He mentally kicked his own ass until he was vertical and made his way to the bathroom.

He cleaned himself good, never really knowing what the night would hold… he had a list of freaking crazy shit he wouldn't do but most of it was kinda okay. Hell, he even got off sometimes. It wasn't as bad as what people thought. Sure there were quite a few creeps, but mostly it was just decent guys who either couldn't or wouldn't get a date for a vast variety of reasons. He'd even had some guys that just wanted to talk, surprisingly those nights were usually more awkward. Dean considered himself a pretty easy going guy, and a really good listener, but that doesn't mean he's comfortable with someone paying for his conversation. He always felt like they were kinda gettin' the short end of the stick.

He put on his favorite Black Sabbath tee. It was tight around his biceps, and dark so it was easier to see on camera. Then he pulled the clinging denim over his legs and fastened the brass buttons. Dean double checked his hair, and then scraped the small square of toilet paper from the cut he'd made on his chin. He dabbed at it a couple more times and was assured it wasn't just going to start dripping blood after he started.

"That would probably complicate things." He thought with a small chuckle as he sat everything up. He always pointed the computer toward a blank corner where his bed and the window (which he covered) were the only things behind him.

He adjusted the camera until he was satisfied with the angle and settings, before he clicked his profile as available to chat. He smiled as the room filled up, it always took him by surprise at just how popular he'd become online.

Dean always knew he was a fairly attractive guy, hell he'd even used it to get his way more than a time or two… but this was different.. People actually paid a monthly fee to just get the chance to talk to him privately. Hell, some of these guys were really attractive. He didn't understand why they didn't have their own profile, but then again maybe they had moral issues with getting paid...which he found quite hilarious.

The customers had the option to have their own camera's online so that they could be seen, or they could stay off camera and just watch the timed public show. After that was over, Dean would pick one cammed guy and do a private show for/with. He smiled and waved to the room as questions and requests started flowing in. He responded to as many as he could but the chat was moving really fast.

By the time his public show was over he'd answered nearly thirty questions about himself, nothing too informative. No location details, or personal information was given because the last thing he needed was some asshole from the internet tracking him down and showing up at his door expecting something. He looked over the open cameras again. God knows why, because he knew immediately who he was picking… maybe he was just trying to fool himself into thinking he could resist. But fuck if those blue eyes weren't enough to get him hard just thinking about turning them black with lust.

* * *

After he'd made his choice there were a few disgruntled complaints but, most of the guys figured it wouldn't be them going into it. He double checked that CNovak_USF was okay with being chosen.. and continued onto his private room. He nervously shifted just a little, and raked his fingers through his hair one last time before he sent the invitation.

"Hey there." Dean said with a huge smile and a small wave He hoped his nerves weren't still showing.

"Hello…" Castiel said softly, pushing up his glasses a little nervously. He had no clue why D would ever choose him, he never asked questions or requested anything. Hearing D just talk and answering the others was enough for him. Castiel pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his fingers and chewed on his lip, both of his nervous ticks rearing up.

"You're new? I haven't seen you here before… I'd ask what brings you here but that's just a whole new level of creepy." Dean chuckled hoping it would lighten the mood just a bit, he had the feeling that the guy on the other end might even be as nervous as he was.

"Um...not really new actually…" Castiel breathed out a laugh and smiled shyly looking down at his hands for a second before meeting D's eyes again, "I um...was kind of hiding a little bit."

"Ahh!" he smiled, and licked his lips excited to share the secret. "So that's why I haven't seen you, knew I wouldn't forget those blue eyes." Dean quickly noticed that when he tried to flirt it didn't seem as genuine, so he backed off a little. "So, what are you lookin for tonight?"

Castiel could feel his cheeks burning and he tried to calm down a bit, "C-Can I be honest with you?" he said running his fingers through his hair.

Dean was convinced this guy was either adorably fucking shy and gonna say something like he didn't know what he wanted or that he'd never expected this… Or he was like a sex fiend and was gonna ask for something super freaky… his money was on the first one though… The shy act was way too genuine to be faked. "Sure man, honesty is the best policy." he said with a small grin lighting his face.

"Do you...mind if we just talked for a bit?" Castiel asked biting hard on the inside of his cheek. He had no idea what happened once D left into the private chat room….maybe this wasn't part of the deal? "I'd understand if you want to pick someone else instead…" he stammered.

"Nah man, I made the right choice… I'm good with talking. How about we start with a name. Not your actual name of course, but you got something I can call you?" Dean tried to reassure him, the guy looked scared shitless. He was pretty sure CNovak_USF had not done this before, or anything similar either.

"Y-you can call me Cas...just...not Cassie please? My brother calls me that and it's annoying," he smiled, feeling much more calm now that he knew D was ok with this kind of "session".

"Sure thing Cas, and I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say older brother… they have a tendency to be a real pain in the ass. I'm sure my lil bro would agree." He said with a small fond chuckle. He always kept his talk about Sam brief, never knowing who he might be talking to. "So what do you like to do for fun Cas?"

"Nothing too exciting," Castiel laughed, biting his lip in thought. "I love to read...people say I have an obsession with studying...don't know if I would actually call that fun though. Um...I...well...I have a passion for drawing," he said turning scarlet. In fact, he had a notebook dedicated to just sketches of D….he glanced over at it and blushed even harder.

"I dunno, that sounds pretty exciting to me. I don't have a lot of free time but when I can, it's nice to curl up with a good book. Can't say I'm with you on the studying though, I wasn't really cut out for school and stuff. It's awesome that you draw though… I'm good with my hands when motor oil, engines, and carburetors are involved… but I've never been artistic." he chuckled taking a pause, hopefully not being too overenthusiastic. "What's your favorite thing to draw? Are you a bowl of fruit guy, landscape guy, or oooh or do you draw nude models!" Dean smiled even brighter at his sudden brilliance.

Castiel made a small noise and knew his face was probably close to resembling a tomato right now, "I-I actually like to draw still life? There's...been someone I've been drawing a lot lately…" He said and gave D a knowing look.

"Oh really? Anyone I know?" Dean tried to keep his voice steady but his nerves were ringing high in his ears. He never felt this way with a client, certainly not talking to one. It was mostly idle chit chat until they were ready for fun, but this almost seemed intimate and personal.

He took in a deep breath and pushed up his glasses before grabbing his notebook. Flipping through it he found his favorite...it was a close up of D's face, a huge grin on his face. He wished he could remember why he was smiling like that but it didn't really matter. "Don't...don't laugh," he said softly and turned it over so D could see it. It was in charcoal, his preferred way of drawing. But the eyes...those he filled in with colored pencils. It wasn't an exact match for that fascinating green but...he had been happy with the end result.

"Fuck." the word left his mouth before he could stop it. He was more than impressed at the pure talent that was shown on the page. It was nice that Cas wanted to draw him but the fact that he did it so well, was astonishing. "Man that's … that's awesome.. I don't even know what to say...I'm flattered." He smiled and maybe the red on his cheeks wasn't just because his room felt a little warmer.

"I'm glad you like it…." he smiled brightly and looked down at the picture before putting it back on his desk. "I have more…" he said and blushed again, pressing his lips together to keep from talking too much.

"That's really cool man, I .. uh.. I've never had anyone draw me before...well not that I know of. It feels pretty good, especially knowing it was done by someone with actual talent." He let the smile play on his lips a little longer, as he tried to hide the blush climbing up his face even further.

* * *

Over the next couple months Dean found himself growing even more fond of Cas, they'd spent at least an hour talking once a week. It eventually even transitioned into more than just talking, and fuck if that wasn't the hottest sessions he'd ever had. Dean would have picked him every time but it wasn't fair, and the guys didn't complain as much when he offered to pick two every other night that he was online.

It was Thursday, so tonight he got Cas again. His body was nervous, he thought about asking for like … a Skype add or something… he felt bad taking Cas' money when he was having such a good time, but he also didn't want to pressure the guy into giving him any more personal information than he wanted. Things like Skype handles could be very informative not to mention the details on your account basically handing someone a key to your life. Dean was willing to share but he wasn't sure his friend would feel comfortable with it.

Dean was already shirtless from the public chat, he clicked the invite and Castiel was staring back at him. Yeah.. life was pretty good no matter what, he'd had no complaints.

* * *

"Hello D!" Castiel said brightly with an excited smile. He'd been anxious to speak with his...friend? He had no idea what to call this man anymore, but he felt closer to him than any of his other "friends". They barely even talked to him anyway...and no one knew of these nightly chats.

'Hey Cas, you look happy… How ya been babe?" He said returning the smile he'd received. Reaching over to pull a water bottle to his lips and taking a drink, he'd probably never have done that with anyone else. Just because… but with Cas he could always be himself.

"I've been good...I passed my test!" he said with a laugh. D had teased him about his worry over failing, even pouted that he was studying during one of their chats. "But...there is something else…" he said with a teasing grin.

"That's so amazing babe! I knew you could do it. What else?" he asked.. unsure of what was coming but he could see the excitement practically beaming out of Cas' face.

"I have a feeling you're gonna tease me about this…" he laughed but didn't turn as bright red as he had in the beginning of their friendship. He got up from his chair and disappeared from the camera for a few seconds. "Ok…so...I actually went to that...store," he said biting his lip.

"That store?" he asked unsure of which talk Cas was referring to. For some reason having the gorgeous guy off screen only made Dean talk louder as if Cas would have a problem hearing him or something. It was kind of ridiculous but it was instinct.

Castiel stared at him and laughed shaking his head. He took in a deep breath and held up the box in his hand. The picture displaying an electric blue dildo. "That store."

"Fuck!" Dean groaned at the thought of Cas going shopping in an adult toy store. His mouth was watering, he kinda hoped he'd get to see his friend play with it later. He shifted a little, trying to readjust himself. "You're officially trying to kill me. I'm impressed baby, almost matches your eyes.

Castiel grinned wide watching D's reaction, "I know. Thought you might like that aspect of it," he said putting the box in his lap. He got comfortable again in his chair and started to open it off screen. Every once in a while he'd casually glance up and grin at D.

Dean's mouth went dry as he heard the cardboard flaps open, he could tell by the grin on those gorgeous chapped lips that he was in for something very very good. He tried everything he could to not rub the growing bulge in his pants. He sat there rendered silent, and licking his lips.

"You ok over there D?" Castiel snickered, throwing the box over his shoulder. He made an obvious show of putting the bottle of lube on his desk in view of the camera.

Dean swallowed hard, his body on edge in excitement. His eyes went wide at the addition of lube and for someone who considered himself a professional, he was overwhelmed by all the desire and lust coursing through him. He cleared his throat and tried to speak. "Yeah, I'm .. uh .. I'm good.. whatchya doin' over there babe?"

"Mmm, nothing really," he said with a shrug. He turned on the vibrator and giggled when it tickled his hand. "What are you doin?" he asked turning it back off and putting it on the desk as well. As casually as he could he started to take off his pants, tossing them onto his bed. "Hold on," he said and hurried to lock his door, letting him get an eyeful of the low hanging tight black briefs he had on.

Dean was practically foaming at the mouth, his hand instantly swept down on his hard cock through the denim covering. He moaned when he heard the faint vibration sound. "Damn baby, you're killing me thinking about what you're gonna do with that fucking toy." Dean took in the view of Cas' ass and promised himself he'd at least attempt to find out how it felt in person at some point.

"Oh I think you have a pretty good idea what I'm gonna do with it," he grinned coming back closer to the desk, "I actually got it yesterday...been itching to play with it since...but thought you'd like to see it." Castiel pulled off his college hoodie and stretched his arms up, knowing just how much D liked his hips.

Dean's cock was now straining hard against the fabric holding it, he couldn't take it any longer. He usually liked to wait for people to ask things of him. He figured that way nobody would get something they didn't want.. but he wasn't about to keep rubbing himself through his jeans. The denim was already starting to chafe against his sensitive skin. "Dammit Cas, got me so hard over here…" When he saw the blue eyes staring at the screen he stood up and pulled his unzipped jeans down exposing just how excited he was to get started.

"Mmm, that's more like it. You always ask me what I want D...this time it's your turn," he growled out and bit his lip hard as he hooked his thumbs into the band of his underwear.

"Oh God Cas, I … fuck I want everything… but I guess to start .. maybe just .. move in a bit… lemme see that gorgeous body up close?' Dean bit his lip and took his seat, angling the camera back to focus on the full view. He kept his hands away from his aching dick hoping it would help him last a little longer.

"Better?" he asked after moving as close as his desk would allow. He turned his back to the camera and slowly started to pull his underwear down, stopping about halfway.

"Mmm yeah baby, that's perfect… keep going.. wanna see that perfect ass. I've had dreams about fucking it for so long now, wake up rock hard every damn time." Dean's breath got heavy, his nerves rocketing through his body and the beat of his heart more rapid than it had been in a long time.

Castiel shuddered hard and pulled them until they could fall by themselves down his legs, he bent over to place his hands on his chair giving D a good look. "You have no idea how okay I'd be with that," he moaned softly, reaching down to stroke his hard cock a few times before moving his hand further back to trace the crack of his ass.

"That's it baby, get your fingers wet first… make it feel like my tongue sliding inside you, I wanna lick that tight hole baby, wanna taste you so bad." Dean let his hand slide down his chest, still determined to not touch his dick. His skin even warmer as he took in the complete view of the gorgeous man on his screen.

Castiel whimpered loudly and looked over his shoulder as he sucked on his finger, making sure it was nice a wet before reaching back again. He tilted up his hips so D got a better view of the tip of his finger tracing his hole. "Like this?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"Oh fuck!" Dean's cock twitched and he felt a rush of excitement wash over him. "Yeah just like that baby… now slide it in… want you to close your eyes and pretend its my tongue pushing inside you. Feel me lick around that hole trying to slick it up with my spit." Dean's fingers rubbed over his taut nipples and he moaned when he watched Cas' finger break the barrier.

"D…" he moaned doing as he was told. He had fingered himself before so it didn't burn much. But being ordered to do it, made it feel so much better. Slowly he slid his finger all the way inside and moaned, his body shuddering as he began to thrust it in an out of himself. "Can I add another one?" he asked.

"Aht, ah now baby, don't force it… I don't want you to hurt yourself sweetheart. No rush Cas, just take it easy and push around the sides. Let me see you finger that tight hole and get it ready for me." Dean had to force himself not to let his hand stroll down, he'd decided he wouldn't touch his cock until the vibrator was digging into that perfect ass.

"It feels so good D," he moaned out, only sliding in the second finger when he was ready for it. His entire body jerked when he brushed his prostrate, crying out D's name each time he would graze at it. He looked back at the camera, knowing his eyes were blown out and slid in a third finger slowly.

"Fuck Cas… look at me baby..When you slide that thick toy inside you.. I want to hear my full name sweetheart… you moan out for me.. you call me Dean." his hands roamed down his sculpted stomach, still tempted with the idea of stroking his cock, denying himself the one thing he could actually have at the moment. It was so fucking worth it.

Castiel had to grip the base of his cock to keep from cumming too soon, he'd been dying to hear his friend's real name for months now. He licked his dry lips and reached for the toy, making sure Dean could see him slicking it up with his lube. "God I want you to fuck me so bad," he moaned and spread the excess lube along his hole, dipping his fingers in several times.

"That's it Cas, get it nice and wet for me… make sure you can take that big cock… I'm not gonna touch myself till you get that inside you and scream for me baby..can't wait to see you fuck yourself on that toy, mmm" Dean's hand was placed flirtatiously low on his stomach… his fingers dipped in and sank down to his thighs. He pinched the skin to try to calm himself down.

He took in a deep breath and relaxed before pushing the toy into himself, letting out a shaky moan once the tip slid past his rim. "Oh God Dean," He breathed out, sliding it in deeper. He bit his lip hard and started to pull it back out. "Fuck me Dean...please," he whimpered thrusting it in a bit faster.

Dean grabbed his cock finally, feeling it pulse in his hand he stroked easy, he wanted to last … wanted it to last... forever. Hearing Cas say his name, and ask him to fuck him, it made the precum slide down the tip and over his fingers quickly. He grabbed the base and squeezed it tight with one hand and pushed his balls down with the other, hoping to prolong the insane amount of pleasure he felt. "Fuck, take my cock baby… take it… harder Cas, it's nice and wet baby you can take it.. fuck yourself on my cock." Dean moaned loudly into the microphone as his body shook.

"Dean!" He cried out and moved the toy faster, pausing only for a second to flip the switch for the vibrator. He nearly screamed when his body buzzed with waves upon waves of pleasure. "Fuck Dean!" he shouted, pushing his hips back in tandem with his hand. His vision was getting blurry as he got closer to his orgasm.

"Cum for me Cas…. come on baby, cum with me.." Dean released his hand that was holding back the pressure of orgasm and let himself feel everything. The blinding excitement rushed through every inch of his body and he savored the sight before him. He made sure he got to see every second of Cas' show before he'd let himself release.

Castiel's hand was almost a blur with how fast he was fucking himself with the toy, the image in his head making his gut clench tight. He wanted it so badly...wanted to feel Dean behind him, fucking him this hard, touching every inch of his body. "Dean!" he screamed out and came hard, nearly collapsing to the floor with how bad his legs were shaking. He blinked past the blurriness of his vision and turned his head to watch Dean.

"FUUUUCK CAS!" Dean screamed in a rough voice as the orgasm ripped through him, his cock flooding over his hand with the hot white cum. He pumped the last shot out, as his head fell back in the pleasure of the release.

"Oh wow," he laughed softly licking his lips. He slowly pulled the toy out and put it on the towel he had on his bed, cleaning himself up before slipping into a clean pair of pjs. "You ok cowboy?" he chuckled at the complete of the sight of his completely debauched friend.

"Sheww…" Dean had barely began breathing even remotely normal again. His body lax with contentment or maybe it was happiness. "Yeah, .. mmm just give me a minute." Dean's body hummed after a particularly intense orgasm and it was still doing so at the moment, which made it hard for him to focus on conversation. He chuckled a little, and the bright smile plastered on his face didn't sway a bit.

Castiel watched with a smile as Dean slowly came back to himself. "So I guess it's safe to assume that you liked that?" Castiel couldn't help laughing. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and reached out for his hoodie, his room getting a bit chilly again.

"Yeah sure, if like is a code word for I've never came so hard before." Dean laughed… for a minute before the nerves reminded him of what he was planning to do. 'Uh … Cas.. can I .. I mean. Fuck, okay listen. I'd love to talk to you.. ya know .. away from here.. and like whenever you're not busy or whatever.. so if you wanna Skype or email or something.. I'd really like that.. but if you don't that's cool too.. I know that things can be weird on the internet and stuff but I kinda feel like I know you, and I hate the thoughts of you paying for something that I'm getting so much out of. I just… thought maybe if you wanted… we could .. move this off the site." Dean wasn't sure he'd ever spent so much time saying the same thing, but his awkwardness was completely due to the fact that he'd never done anything like this before, work..his night work was separate from his life and this way … it might not be much longer.

Castiel's mouth dropped open in shock and found himself nodding eagerly like the huge dork he was. "Yes! I'd love to talk with you on Skype...I never cared about the money part but...I definitely wouldn't mind getting to talk to you more than once a week," He grinned. "Did...did you want to meet on there now or...did you um...were you going to…" he asked his face turning a dark red. He knew damn well he wasn't the only person Dean talked to and that sometimes he took more than one private chat.

Dean listened as he moved around the room, cleaned himself up, and dressed for bed. If it were anyone else he would have ended the chat first, but that just went to show exactly how important Cas was to him. "I'll type my Skype handle in the chat and you can add me whenever you want. I uh.. I like talking to you Cas, I … I always kinda hated this part of my life.. I mean .. I hide this from everyone… not because I'm ashamed necessarily, just people look at you funny.. ya know? Anyway.. I uhm .. I've been thinking lately that I'm kinda grateful for it.. probably wouldn't have met you otherwise.."

"Whatever the reason you got into this...I am grateful that I got to meet you. And as much as I hate to say this...even glad my brother dared me to click your chat room. Are you tired?" Castiel asked with a warm smile, the insides of his belly twisting. This was the part he hated the most...not being able to touch him. To snuggle up to him after they got to play. He buried it down well and hoped it never showed on his face.

"A little, but I'll prolly be up another hour or so… gotta get ready for bed real quick but then I'll sign on Skype. Unless … you're too tired?" Dean asked. He figured Cas had an early schedule, which meant he'd probably be exhausted. Dean always hated their goodbyes though, dreaded them every Thursday night and longed for the next time he could talk to his Cas.

Castiel glanced over at the clock and winced….he'd could skip his first class...he had a perfect grade anyway. "No...I'm not tired. I'll meet you there in a minute ok?" he said biting his lip.

"Yeah man, sounds great… I uh.. I'll see you there." Dean smiled even bigger and gave a wink before he logged off the chat room and forced himself up long enough to rush through his nightly routine. He sighed at how far this had gone, and how much of his heart was involved… but it was too late to do anything about it now.

* * *

Ten minutes later he was stretched out on his bed with the laptop beside him, signing into Skype.

Castiel Novak is requesting a video conference with you.

Dean immediately accepted and is locked back onto the gorgeous blue eyes he'd missed for the last ten minutes. Yeah okay so maybe he was a teenage girl… Sammy was gonna have a field day with this.

'Hey babe, you ready for bed?" Dean asked moving the camera out further to show himself fully laying down.

"Hello Dean….um...yeah...I am. Can I ask you something?" Castiel asked his eyes huge and kind of staring at the information in Dean's profile.

"Sure sweetheart, what's up?" he answered a little concerned with the look on Cas' face, but mostly still buzzing from the happiness.

"You live in California?" he practically squeaked out.

"Uh.. yeah? Why…. is that like… is that a problem?" Dean's body began to cool off quickly, the shock and worry was almost like having a bucket of ice water poured over him.

"No….more like...fucking awesome. I live in California too!" he said with a huge grin.

"Oh my God! You gotta be kidding me… uhmm.. like.. if .. you know.. I mean if you don't mind.. where at in Cali? I'm in Palo Alto." Dean said excitedly chewing on his cheek, he hoped that Cas was okay sharing and even more so that he was close by.

Castiel's eyes got even wider and he was wiggling in his seat with excitement, "I'm in San Francisco...I live in the dorms at the USF. By the way, I got a complaint for being loud," he laughed covering his face with his hands.

"Fuck babe, thats like what?… thirty minutes… less than that in my baby...wow… uh…" Dean's nerves got the best of him, he was thinking about suggesting they meet up. Hell right now even.. but decided against it… Cas probably didn't wanna actually like.. you know be with him or anything. The last thing he wanted was to make things more awkward.. Cas' excitement was probably just shock or something. He chewed his jaw, and rubbed his neck.

Castiel bit his lip watching as Dean's face dropped, "Can we meet?" he asked softly, holding his breath hoping that this wasn't one sided.

The air flew from Dean's mouth as he exhaled. "Fuck YES!" he said with a genuine and bright smile. He'd been so concerned that Cas didn't want to see him. Knowing that he did, just spun his world back to good. "Yes baby, any time… whenever you want.. wherever you want. I'm there"

"You mean it? Anytime? Even tonight?" he grinned wide, mentally going over his schedule in his head. He'd totally be ok giving up his Friday classes, and a weekend of homework and studying to be with Dean.

"Yes! Whenever, and wherever baby… I can be there in less than twenty. I'd be in my pajamas but .. I'll make it if you want." Dean was already sitting up, the adrenaline racing through him.

"I honestly don't care what the hell you're wearing….just get here!" Castiel laughed, then gave him the address of his dorm building. "Do...do you want me to wait outside?" he asked nervously. He couldn't believe this was going to actually happen...that he was going to meet this wonderful guy in the flesh.

"It's up to you.. I can meet you at your door, or you can wait outside. We can stay there… we can come back here… or hell we can hit a diner. I don't care, I just wanna see you baby." Dean smiled and made sure to look up the directions before he left, there was no way in hell he was ever letting a GPS system get installed in his precious Impala despite what Sammy said.

"I'll be outside. Dean….God I can't wait for you to be here!" he laughed rubbing at his face. He pulled on his glasses and grabbed up his keys.

"On my way gorgeous, I'mma sign out now… see you soon Cas." Dean said before closing the screen and practically running out the door. He clutched his keys and hurried to the Impala, his heart jumping out of his chest every step. He pushed the pedal down and raced against an imaginary clock to get there a fast and as safely as he could. It was less than fifteen minutes later that he pulled onto the campus road. Regretfully he had to slow down to look at the signs but when he found the one for Cas' dorm he excitedly pulled into an empty space and leapt from the car.

"Hey Cas," he said with the biggest grin he'd ever felt on his face.

"Hello Dean," he replied with a shy smile before launching himself into Dean's arms. He couldn't help but cling onto him, taking in a deep breath of Dean's cologne.

"Mmm, hey gorgeous.." He said again as he hugged Cas tightly, and kissed his forehead just a little. He'd been waiting so long for this he just couldn't refuse himself the small pleasure of ruffing his fingers through the untamed locks.

Castiel hummed softly when fingers ran through his hair. "Come on," he said and took his hand, leading him into the building. They made their way up to his room and instantly attached himself to the other man once they were inside. "I can't believe this is not a dream," he laughed nuzzling his face against Dean's neck.

"Not a dream babe, you can pinch me if you want.." Dean said with a smile.. to be honest he was pretty damn shocked it wasn't some sort of hallucination or something too. "I feel like I've been waiting forever for this… God those eyes are even bluer in person. You're gonna be the death of me sweetheart."

"I hope not...haven't even gotten to kiss you yet," Castiel said with a shy smile, he slid his hands up to wrap his arms around Dean's neck.

"We should do something about that.." he replied under his breath as he moved their lips closer together. Dean's hands pulled tightly around Cas' waist and brought the smaller body flush against him.

Castiel moaned softly when their lips finally touched, pressing his body as close to Dean's as he could. It was everything he imagined and so much more. His glasses were getting smashed between their faces, so he pulled away to toss them onto his computer chair.

Dean groaned when Cas sucked on his lip, and his back naturally arched up when he felt the nibble against it. His body was so tightly meshed with Cas' he could feel the heat pooling in their groins. He bit back a moan and kept himself from rolling his hips. The last thing he wanted was for the guy he was crazy about, to think this was some sort of booty call.

He grinned against Dean's lips and pulled back enough to look into his face. "Are you getting hard Dean?" he asked quirking up a brow.

"Not exactly like I can help it, you're so friggin hot Cas… but I'll uh… I'll back off a bit." he said shyly. Which was not at all part of his personality… but Cas was special, so maybe he needed to change a few things.

"Thanks...and you don't need to back off Dean. If anything is too much I'll tell you," Castiel said with a smile, dragging him over to the bed and pushing him down on it. "But if you don't want to do anything, I'm fine with that too," He said moving to straddle his legs.

"It's not that I don't want to… God do I want to.. I just… I need you to know some things first…" Dean bit his lip and tried to keep himself in check. He didn't know when he turned into the guy who wanted to talk about his feelings before sex, but it was something exclusive to what he felt for Cas that's for damn sure.

Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, "What is it Dean?" he asked, his thumb tracing his jawline.

"I uh.. Fuck this is gonna sound girly as hell but.. I uh really like you.. I didn't .. I mean I didn't come here for this.. as nice as it is.. I'd like there to be something.. you know.. real between us. I wanna take you out, I wanna introduce you to my brother at some point… but most of all .. I just wanna know that you .. that you want that too… because I can't be with you… and not be WITH you.. Does that even make sense?" He'd had no practice talking about his feelings.. so it came out cloudy at best but he hoped that Cas could understand him.

"Yes...it makes sense," he said quietly, swallowing the huge lump in his throat. "I want all of that Dean...I want everything with you. I wouldn't recommend meeting my brother though," He laughed and bit his lip before hugging around Dean with his arms and legs. "I will warn you if you haven't already noticed….I get clingy…"

"I'm not scared of your brother, and I really should thank the guy…" He answered with a small laugh. " I don't mind you being close to me Cas, as a matter of fact I'd encourage it… Doctor's orders." He said with a lascivious grin. He wrapped his arms tightly around his bedmate and bent his head to brush their lips together again, lightly and slowly licking his way inside.

Castiel shuddered and opened his mouth to allow Dean inside, his eyes fluttering closed as their tongues rolled together. Keeping their lips locked, Castiel moved back onto the bed so that he was lying down and Dean was on top of him. He groaned at the weight settling against him...it felt amazing.

Dean pulled off long enough to lift his shirt over his head, and dipped down until their mouths were back in action. He lowered himself from his knees and instead used his arms to hold him above Cas, rubbing their hips together in soft brushes. He sucked on the tip of Cas' tongue and moaned loudly when his lover did the same.

Castiel's hands trembled slightly as they traveled up Dean's bare chest, his fingertips rolling his nipples. "Dean...help me get this off," he panted slightly trying to yank his hoodie up.

Dean laughed a little at how adorable Cas was when he got flustered. He eased himself up on his knees again straddling the toned thighs beneath him and helped lift the thick sweatshirt over Cas' head. Dean gasped when he saw the perfect view of hip bones sticking out over the waistband of Cas' pajamas. They were even more gorgeous in person and now he could grab, lick, suck them like he'd dreamed about. "So gorgeous baby, so beautiful."

His cheeks flushed at the compliments and he bit his lip, arching his back up a bit. "As are you...how come you never mentioned you had bowed legs?" Castiel grinned yanking Dean back down. He moaned softly at the press of Dean's cock against his; he dragged his blunt nails slowly down his lover's back.

"Not something I usually advertise, but I'm guessing it's not a problem.. " he smiled playfully at Cas' eager attempts to speed things up. He slid down the gorgeous lithe body under him and licked and sucked his way across the perfectly sculpted hips. He bit back a groan before hooking his fingers under the offensive material covering what he wanted.

"Mmmm Dean," he moaned lifting up his hips to help get them off. He grinned as he tried to pull Dean's pants off with his toes. "You too mister," He laughed biting his lip.

Dean joined in with a slight chuckle before pulling the cotton over his thighs and throwing them to the floor. He sucked a mark right beneath the protruding hip bone and bit against it as his left hand slowly slid up to Cas' cock. "I've waited so long for this…. I have to taste you baby, gotta have you in my mouth." Dean smiled watching the lust build in his lover's eyes

"Nnngh, god yes Dean," he groaned, his hips thrusting up into Dean's hand. "C-Can you turn on my Mp3 player? I don't want to get another complaint and...I get kinda loud," Castiel laughed his breathing getting a bit heavier.

Dean full on laughed at that, not even hiding it. He backed off and stood naked as a jaybird in the middle of Cas' dorm room looking for an Mp3 player. Finally, with a great deal of assistance he heard music flowing fairly loudly through the speakers. So he walked back over to the bed, and instead of climbing back in he pulled on Cas' legs until he was at the edge and lowered himself to his knees.

Castiel giggled and ran his fingers through Dean's hair, "Thank you Dean." He moaned loudly at the first touch of his lover's tongue on his aching cock.

Dean licked the roughest part of his tongue over the tip, he sucked lightly on the head and pumped it with his hand. His own cock excitedly bouncing against his stomach when he pushed down further and wrapped his mouth around it. His nails gently scratching against the tender skin of Cas' thighs.

"Oh god," he moaned and tried to keep his hips pinned to the bed but couldn't help the little jerks. Pushing his head back against the bed his back arched high when Dean gave a powerful suck to his cock. "Dean!" he cried out.

Dean moved his hands to cup the soft rounds of flesh, and lifted Cas' hips to his mouth, taking even more of the hot wet dick. He pushed his head down and sucked deep, trying to coax a hard orgasm out… he wanted Cas to fuck his throat and he was doing everything he could to give that impression, without backing off and saying it. He moaned around the head once it popped into his throat.

Castiel gasped loudly, his hips thrusting into that tight wet heat. His eyes rolling up into his head everytime he slipped into his throat. "Dean...I'm so close," he whined his entire body shaking with the need to cum. He wanted this to last longer but Dean had one talented mouth, he didn't stand a chance.

Dean jerked roughly against Cas' ass pushing him even deeper, gagging over the head of his cock and still swallowing around it. He wanted to taste the hot cum in his mouth so badly he'd suck him dry if he had to. He could feel the precum leaking out and he needed more. Dean swiped his thumb over the slit of his own dick and got it wet before sliding it around Cas' clenching hole.

"Yes! Dean!" He cried out, his hips bucking up wildly as he came hard down Dean's throat, his fingers pulling at his hair. His vision completely whited out and he was still moaning a few moments later. "Fuck…I think my toes went numb," he panted with a little laugh.

Dean sucked the last few drops out on his tongue so he could taste it, and he moaned loudly as he did. He smiled as he pulled completely off with a dirty pop. He stood up and leaned himself over the bed laying on his back beside Cas, his cock aching with need, but he gave the guy a few minutes to regroup… he knew exactly how good he was at giving head but he'd already held back as much as he could, if he stayed down there long enough to prep Cas, he'd never make it inside.

Castiel blinked a few times before rolling onto his side, his eyes widening at how hard Dean was. He licked his lips hungrily and leaned in to kiss him. "I want to ride you," Cas groaned in his ear, nibbling at the lobe as his hand slid down Dean's tummy to grip the base of his cock. He stroked him a few times, keeping it slow and teasing.

"Fuck baby, you keep doin that the rodeo will be over before you get a chance to ride… " Dean said thrusting into the easy grip. He wanted so badly to feel Cas but he didn't have unlimited stamina, and even though he'd gotten off earlier, a man could only take so much. "Prep yourself for me baby, I can't last much longer."

"Mmm, Dean. I'm already pretty stretched...won't take long at all," Castiel grinned bouncing off the bed to snatch up his lube from the desk. He playfully slapped Dean's thigh and grinned when he finally moved to the middle of the bed. Crawling up he hovered over Dean's body and slicked up three of his fingers. It didn't take much time at all until he had all of them shoved deep inside. "Fuck Dean," he moaned with a shudder, reaching down to stroke Dean's straining cock to get him nice and slick.

"Yes, baby… Dammit Cas… feels so good sweetheart." He watched as Cas slid down on the tip of his cock. His hands fisted the sheets, trying to keep himself still as he continued to feel the heat take more and more of him. He let out a long string of curses as Cas pushed himself down completely.

Castiel's toes curled when he was finally seated on Dean's cock. He could feel every inch of it pulsing inside of him, he couldn't help the whine slipping his parted lips as his head tilted back. "Dean...God you're so huge," he breathed out, slowly rolling his hips before raising up and then back down.

Dean's hands instinctively grabbed at the perfect hips and held him tightly as he began to move up and down. It took a few minutes but eventually Cas started moving faster and Dean's body was on fire, everything was better and hotter than he'd ever dreamed. Cas' hips were going in circles, taking as much of him in as he could. "Fuck, that's it. Ride my cock Cas… feels so good to be inside you sweetheart. Mmmm. take it baby." Dean's words got more scrambled as he got closer to cumming but it felt so fucking amazing he couldn't be expected to be coherent all the time.

He licked his lips and leaned back on his hands to roll his hips in a dirty grind, taking him in as deep as he could before clenching hard around him. "Mmm, I want to feel you cum inside me Dean," he groaned out, tilting forward to push his hands against the bed on either side of Dean's head. He rode Dean harder and faster, the sound of flesh hitting flesh almost louder than the music in the room.

"Ungh… Fuck Cas...not gonna last much longer…. " Dean reached down to stroke his lover's cock hoping to coax one more orgasm out of him. When he felt the tip leaking over his hand he stopped and grabbed the mesmerizing hips on top of him, causing Cas to still immediately. Dean thrust up into the tight hole squeezing him until he hit the magic button that made his parter jerk and grab at anything his hands could reach, clenching tightly as the pleasure raked over him. Dean thrust harder against it until they were both ready to pop, he encouraged his lover with words, hoping it would help him stay hard long enough to outlast him. "Mmm.. Damnit baby, so fucking perfect…. Cum for me cas, cum with me sweetheart…"

"Dean!" He cried out and slammed down on him hard, cumming white hot strips onto Dean's chest. He was gasping with each breath he took in, clenching around him. He grinned as his lover cried out a moment later. He shuddered hard as Dean filled him. Licking his dry lips he looked down at Dean and grinned at the dopey smile on his face. "That felt amazing," Castiel whispered leaning in to brush their lips together, snickering at the very lazy response he got from Dean.

"Mmm.. unh huh…." Dean tried to say things, wanted to say things.. but his mouth was as tired as his eyes, which were currently not wanting to reopen post orgasm. He felt the smile burned on his face and thought as long as Cas was around it probably wouldn't fade, honestly he didn't want it to. He had enough strength left to curl an arm over Cas' body and whisper goodnight before drifting off slightly.


	23. Dean's Broken Legs

_Life wasn't good when you were an outcast. Others looked at you differently, sometimes because you could do unexplainable things. Incredibly and wonderful things, but they didn't understand that part...only the fear and terror that came with ignorance. There wasn't anything he could do about it, despite every fiber of his being calling for him to do something else, anything to change their station in life. _

_Sam had taught himself how to read several different languages, collected anything related to learning, and even decided their home should be a cavern. It was a giant open space, where Sam could put all the stuff he collected, and use his skills, and it was mostly water for a floor so they wouldn't be dehydrated, and they could still get around easily. _

_Dean found himself sinking into the depths after collecting all the kinds of plants Sammy had asked for, his skill being the one thing that kept him positive and happy. He'd considered asking Sam to stop, so maybe they could have a chance at a more normal life for both their sakes. An existence that wasn't plagued with others looking at him funny, or not wanting to be his friend, or thinking his baby brother was evil… but he couldn't. Not when he saw how big Sam's eyes got, or how excitedly he talked about it, Dean knew he could never keep him from doing something he obviously loved._

_When he got home Sam was already at work, Dean smiled at the sight of the little guy moving around fluidly and humming as he worked. It wasn't long before his half dancing turned him around enough to see his brother staring. _

"_Dean, Dean…. I found something awesome!"_

"_Oh yeah, what geek thing have you came up with now Sammy?" Dean asked with a fond smile. _

"_I found a book! It's not just any book though, its a magic book.. I think that's what I've been doing.. it's called magic!" _

* * *

_Dean was searching the surface, looking for something called a seagull. Sam had shown him a picture, but it didn't look like anything he'd ever seen before. It was a type of bird, even he knew that.. but it was hard to be sure exactly what it looked like, sometimes the books pictures got it wrong. _

_He saw something black floating on top of the water and then he saw it sinking slowly. He dove under the surface and saw a human body being pulled down further. He acted on instinct and grabbed it's warm body and surfaced. He'd learned enough from Sam over the years to know that humans couldn't survive if they were not breathing out of the water. He carried it toward the shore and hoped it would be okay._

_Dean pulled it on the bank and listened for a thumping under it's chest. Okay, so maybe he'd read a few of Sammy's books too. He liked the ones about how human's worked and how to help them. Which at the moment left him thankful for the information he'd absorbed. He waited until the human was breathing again before he scurried back into the water. _

_He hid behind a large jagged rock and watched to make sure it was really okay. He trained his eyes on it and didn't sway as it climbed on its...feet? Then he made a quick dash further down the coast and found a Seagull. He held it tightly as his fingers plucked five feathers out. _

_It was nearly six months after that when Dean heard his brother screaming ecstatically. He rushed to his room to find out what all the ruckus was, he was greeted with a crushing hug from Sammy. _

"_Dean I did it, I found it! I know a way we can have a normal life! "_

"_Woah easy there kiddo, what do you mean we can have a normal life… you're not giving up your magic or whatever." Dean said with a fair amount of concern showing on his face._

"_No Dean, don't you get it…. WE CAN BE HUMAN!" _

_Sam's smile could have lit the entire Atlantic, and Dean was reasonably excited too but he had to be cautious. He watched as his brother animatedly talked about how easy it was to turn their fins into legs, which of course was the hardest part. After that just a few minor adjustments and they'd be ready to live as humans do. _

_Dean couldn't help but feel optimistic, but decided quickly that he wouldn't let Sammy do it until he was sure it was safe to live with the humans. He'd heard some pretty awful stories about how vicious they could be. He promised that Sam could do the magic on him, and after three days he'd return to the shore and they'd make the next decision together._

_Sam performed this skill on the surface with Dean's body mostly on the land, he didn't wanna risk the fact that he wouldn't be able to swim without his tailfin. A few words and an awkward rub down from his brother later, his body was changing, whirling around in a circle and he felt a ripping inside him. It was pretty painful but it was over quickly. He looked down at his newly formed legs and thought something was wrong...they didn't look like the other humans' legs he'd seen._

'_Hmm…" Sam responded, thinking over anything he could have possibly done wrong._

"_Don't hmm.. me Sammy .. what the hell you made me a broken one or something. Will these things even work?" he pointed down toward the misshapen limbs._

"_Only one way to find out…" Sam said with a small unspoken I'm sorry tacked onto the end._

_Dean pushed himself up like he'd seen the human he'd saved do, and nearly fell straight back down. Most of the mechanics were the same, but having two things under him to worry about was more difficult than just having his fin. He picked up one of the legs and placed it back down with force, trying to make sure they weren't just going to break on him when Sam left._

_Once they were both convinced that his new extremities weren't just going to float away, they split up. Sam went home, and Dean ventured out into the scary human world. He found some clothes strung to a line behind the first house he came to, he didn't want to be a thief but he knew it was indecent for his lower half to be uncovered._

_He found that most of the humans weren't evil or anything, but they weren't overly nice. With the exception of a few no one had even taken notice of him. There was one human with long hair by the name of Ellen that had offered him food and shelter. He did what cleaning and chores he could do to repay her. She found it odd that he didn't know how to do most things, which he could understand but still didn't want to reveal his secret. She was impressed that she'd only ever had to explain something once, and he'd absorbed it like a sponge._

* * *

_It was the middle of the third day and he was readying himself to head back to the shore. That's when he saw it… the human he'd saved. He offered a polite smile and it was returned with a curious head tilt to the side. He supposed it was pretty stupid of him to think the human remembered their meeting. After all, it had been unconscious for the whole time. Big blue eyes still piercing into his skin, Dean ducked his head and started back on his journey. _

_Just before sunset he walked shakily along the border between land and sea, he planted his tail against the sand and waited for Sammy. He wasn't sure this whole human thing was worth the trouble but, if it gave his brother a chance at happiness… he'd take it. Besides, it wasn't like Dean wasn't gonna be there to protect the little guy._

_Sam showed up and with his brother's permission he excitedly began the spell on himself. Once the transformation was complete Dean grumbled when he realized that Sam was no so little anymore, and he didn't have the fucked up legs either. He would have stated his disappointment immediately if the smile on his brother's face wasn't quite so bright. _

* * *

_They turned around headed toward the nearest human city when Dean ran face first into big eyes and messy black hair. _

'_Uh.. sorry." he apologized._

"_No, uh.. it was my fault..I'm Castiel and you are?"_

_Dean's mouth gaped open wide when he heard the deep voice coming from the small mouth. He wanted to speak but he was having trouble getting the words out._

"_He's Dean, and I'm Sam." thankfully his brother stepped in, even used his knowledge of human custom and held his hand out. Which it shook and then turned to do the same with Dean._

"_Yeah, uh.. you can call me Dean." He said with a small smile._

"_I'd really like to do that… call you, Dean." _

_The rest of the conversation went by in a blur, Dean didn't talk much but Sammy was smart enough for the both of them and quickly made excuses as to why they didn't have human things.. and Dean was holding a strip of paper with some numbers written on it. _

"_I think he likes you Dean."_

_Dean playfully punched his brother in the shoulder trying to hide the blush in his cheeks. Yeah maybe the human did like him, that might not be so bad… he wouldn't deny he'd felt an attraction to the thing since he'd set his eyes on it. Maybe he'd have to find one of those phone things so he could communicate with it. _


	24. Something To Keep Him Warm

_They're pulling off a bit of a sticky case, there's a Skinwalker somewhere in this upscale douchey neighborhood. Which seems easy compared to all the shit they've been dealing with lately, but every single friggin person owns a damn dog. Some houses have two or three, one for each kid. Dean's gotta hand it to the thing, it picked a hell of a good place to hide. _

_So Sam did the whole Fed thing, Dean had to stick back and keep an eye on Cas who'd gotten a little banged up from chasing the damn thing. The fallen Angel didn't have any trouble dealing with wounds or pain even, but Dean sure as hell did when he wasn't the one hurt. He only left for a couple minutes to walk to the Ihop next door and grab them some food. _

_He came back a few minutes later with bags full of breakfast and lunch, he was pretty damn hungry so he figured Castiel was too. They ate mostly in silence and Dean noticed it wasn't nearly as weird as it probably should have been. Cas wasn't much of a talker, he only said what he felt necessary. If Sam or Dean would entice him into small talk he'd do the best he could to respond appropriately, but most of the time he was just quiet._

_Sam came back a couple hours later with a defeated expression settled onto his face. Dean didn't like that at all, he knew right away that meant something bad was coming. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping to ready himself for disappointment. _

"_So get this, I still have no idea which dog is the Skinwalker. I've counted over thirty dogs in that neighborhood. Even I can't do that much research alone. Now, I've got a plan… that should help, just don't know how you're gonna take it." Sam said the hesitation just as clear in his voice as it was in his face. _

"_Bandaid Sammy, rip it off." Dean answered._

"_Okay so there's two guys, throwing a Christmas party tonight that I think you can get into… but there's a catch. You'll have to go together, they're looking for other gay couples to hang out with." Sam stared at Dean and nervously crinkled the lines in his forehead as he waited for a response._

"_Okay." Dean shrugged and pursed his lips, as if to say whatever it takes._

"_I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this." Castiel said from the other side of the room, quite frankly surprising both the brothers._

_Dean scoffed his head backward in disbelief. "What exactly is there to be uncomfortable about Cas? It's a job… and you do what you gotta do to get it done." Dean said with a sharp annoyance in his tone._

"_I don't think either of us could pull this cover off convincingly. I am.. awkward at best in social groups, more so when there is added pressure. You move seamlessly in a crowd, and handle people with relative ease and a flirtatious attitude. But you do not desire to be with me physically, which I think will be evident to anyone observing." _

_Castiel stared down at his hands for the most of the time he'd spent talking. He only lifted his head and locked onto Dean's eyes when he said physically, making the hunter's breath hitch in his throat._

"_Okay, then we'll work on it.. how long till the party starts Sammy?" Dean asked with a smile._

"_You've got prolly 4 hours or so until you've got to get ready." he replied looking toward the door, kinda hoping to make a break for it. _

"_Sammy go uh, pick the Angel up somethin nice to wear Yeah? I'm not letting Cas go to a Christmas party in his FBI suit." Dean smiled knowing how desperately Sam was trying to get out of there._

"_Yes! I mean, uh yeah I can do that." He smiled grabbing the keys back up and heading out the door. _

"_This is how the first part is gonna work… You'll move around the room and every time I come out of that bathroom door, I'm someone new… I'll have a brand new personality and you have to find some way of finding common ground okay?"_

"_Yes, of course I'll do my best." _

"_I know this is a bit cliche' Cas, but just be yourself.. believe it or not.. you're kind of a funny guy sometimes. But when you feel uncomfortable, it can make everyone around you feel that too.. you know what I mean?"_

_Castiel nodded and Dean went to the bathroom working on his character, there were times when he was younger he'd actually considered trying to become an actor… but that dream died long before the shifter made him famous._

_The first three times Dean entered their hotel room, he was a standard guy.. he didn't give himself many personality flaws, hoping the act itself would let Cas get comfortable. The next few times he was increasingly difficult, making sarcastic comments with a superiority complex._

_After each meeting, he'd do what he could to coach Cas and make him more comfortable. He would tell him how it could have been done differently and had a better outcome. He went back into the bathroom a final time, and pumped himself up. He wanted to do this right, and at the same time he hoped to convince Castiel that he could pretend that they were more than just friends. His body on fire in anticipation and nervousness, he'd never done anything like this before but he figured it was pretty much the same as it was with a woman. _

_He stepped out with a casual sway to his hips and locked onto the blue of Castiel's eyes. He moved fluidly until he stood at his best friend's side, he wrapped a hand around Cas' lower back and brushed his lips against the stubbled cheek._

"_There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Dean smiled._

"_I've been here the entire time.. why would you search anywhere else?" Castiel said with the adorable head tilt._

_Dean just laughed, his eyes a little brighter and his face much more relaxed than it had been in any of their other scenes. Dean slid his fingers down Castiel's arm and slotted their hands together. _

"_Still think I'd have a hard time convincing people we're together?" _

"_Not as much as I'd imagined." Castiel replied before quickly pulling his hand away. _

_A few seconds later Cas called dibs on first shower and practically ran to the bathroom._

* * *

_A little over an hour later they're on in the Impala headed toward the party. Castiel looks amazing, he's in dark jeans and a dark grey button down with the sleeves rolled up. He's got a tight black vest on over it and a red striped tie loosely pulled around his neck. Even Sam did a double take at how incredibly the guy looked._

_Everyone always assumes that Dean doesn't know… that he's clueless about how the Angel of the Lord, Castiel feels about him. That's not the case.. I mean it's pretty friggin hard to miss right? So Dean knows.. thats for damn sure._

_Why doesn't this change anything you ask? Well because Dean doesn't feel the same… he doesn't like dudes even if their hair is cute and spiky and their eyes are so many different shades of equally mesmerizing blues. _

_When they walk inside and see the mistletoe hanging everywhere, Dean thinks maybe for Christmas he can give Castiel a little gift… something to keep him warm at night you know? No harm in letting the Angel have something good in his life, he's certainly not had much after the fall. _

_Besides, Sammy's been feeding him all those lines about how this is the magical season for miracles. You'd think the dude would be a little less naive having been around for so long, but nope. The guy shoves it in like a child and Sam just smiles the entire time._

_Once they found out what they needed to know, it was a little easier to relax. The Lancaster's told them the hilarious story of how adorable their adopted daughter was when she'd told them her doggie was a prince. Dean laughed and Castiel just looked worried, so the hunter pulled him in closer to his side offering a much comfort as he could without blowing their cover. _

_They would have left but Dean decided that Castiel obviously needed to get out more, and they couldn't chase the dog down right now anyway, it would be best to wait till morning and survey the house until it morphed back into a man, they didn't usually do as much damage in human form. _

_Dean's eyes would randomly graze over the room trying to figure out how to undetectably pull Cas under the mistletoe. He comes up with a plan about an hour after they'd gotten there and puts it into action. He laughs as some dudes in skinny jeans talks about how their looking for a surrogate. As he slowly backs away, just an inch or two at a time during the duration of the incessant talking. The couple and Cas obviously follows him unknowingly._

_A few minutes later the quiet one in the couple of skinny jeans wearers looks up and gasps with a smile, that's when Dean knows his plan has worked. He fakes a quick look of confusion when the man points up and then he sees it and smiles down at Cas. He leans in to the Angel and whispers that it's a human tradition to kiss under the hanging mistletoe. Then he adds that they'd better do it so people won't be suspicious. _

_Castiel nods at Dean as if he's accepted this fate, despite the nervous expression on his face. Dean pulls him close and tilts Cas' chin up to give him access. He bends down just a little until their lips are pressed tightly together. Warm strong arms wrap around his waist as he opens his mouth and begins to suck on the Angel's lower lip, causing a moan to escape. Castiel pushes closer into him, moves his right hand up to Dean's shoulder and in that moment he knew why it went there. The emotion, the intensity, flooded through him like a wave of everything he's ever felt for Cas breaking against the shore of his mind. He pulls back for just a moment, his breath shaking.. his entire body shook with the shocking jolts of energy that were lighting inside him. _

* * *

_Okay so Dean wasn't clueless about the Angel loving him… what he was clueless about … was the fact that he was in love with him too._


	25. Making Cas Smile

_Victor fucking Heinrikson! _

_Dean could just punch the dumbass in the face, all this because that idiot was trying to be cool._

_Victor giggled a little too much for Dean's taste, so he asked what was going on… that was probably the worst mistake of his life. They were all sitting at their regular table in the cafeteria before their first class, and it was way too friggin early for anything more than a hello. Sam was across from him, Gabriel of course was attached to his left hip, and their adopted sister Jo on the other. Castiel was to Dean's left and Victor on his right, which was fine but his .. somewhat friend was leaning and swaying against him and he couldn't ignore it any longer._

"_Dude what the hell is wrong with you today?" he said scooting over closer to Cas, in hopes of avoiding the weird shared contact. _

"_I'm gonna tell you a secret Dean, since we're such good friends. I .. shhh I brought something special in my water bottle!" He said with a grin and entirely too loudly. It was easy to smell the alcohol on his breath when he was moving even closer to "whisper."_

_Dean backed away even further and shook his head, he tried to stay as far the hell away from the thing as he could. The last thing he needed was more trouble in his life. As the day went on he'd forgotten what his stupid almost friend had done and tried to focus on his work, and what he was supposed to be learning._

_It was late afternoon when he got called to the vice principal's office. He walked in and took his seat as she looked him over. _

"_Can you tell me what this is Mr. Winchester?"_

_Dean looked at the object and tried to take things seriously but it was difficult when she was just pointing to a damn water bottle. _

"_It's uh.. It's a water bottle?" He asked fighting the smirk that wanted to rise on his face._

"_Obviously Mr. Winchester, what I'm asking is what you know about this water bottle."_

"_I honestly don't know man, just that it looks like a water bottle." _

"_Dean, someone brought alcohol to school today and it was hidden inside this bottle, we've already tested it although there really wasn't a need.. you can smell it from here. I've been informed by multiple people that the person who brought this was seated at your breakfast table. Now, I need to know what you know about who did this, or who might have drank any of it's contents."_

"_I really wish I could help you but I had homework I didn't do last night and I was mostly working on it.. I wasn't paying attention." he said looking her straight in the eyes._

_She sent him back to class_

_He was pulled out another two times from his favorite class, Auto Shop and he was getting more than just a little frustrated. They hadn't even wanted anything with him the last time.. he'd just sat there until someone told him he could go. Now here they were again on the intercom calling him to the office._

_This time was different though, because when he walked through the entrance, there was a familiar mess of dark hair waiting outside the second door. Castiel was slumped over in a chair his eyes red and swollen as if he'd been crying and Dean saw red. Blood pumped harder through his veins and his skin grew warmer. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_They..they called me in.. Dean I think they're gonna suspend me…"_

"_Dammit Cas, what did you say?"_

"_No..thing.. I just said I thought that the bottle was .. Victor's .. and that nobody else had anything to do with it, and that's when they asked me if I did because I said nobody else.. and I said no but they made me blow on something and said that I was acting shifty… they called me shifty Dean..said that this could get me suspended or expelled!" Castiel's eyes started tearing up again and he was pulled into a crushing hug from his friend._

"_They aren't gonna suspend you Cas, I promise.. okay? let me take care of this."_

_A few minutes later when Dean was called in to see the chief of police, he was furious. John had been a cop for years, had educated his boys on what was legal for cops to get by with and what wasn't.. they were informed. Most kids his age didn't know jack shit about what they could get by with, and the cops were always ready and willing to use that to their advantage._

_Dean sat down as calmly as he could and let "Officer Hill" give his big . spiel about how he thought everyone had been pretty honest, this was a serious offense, and he expected the same results from Dean, blah blah blah. The whole time Dean's anger only flaring further thinking about the gorgeous boy who was outside in tears because this jackhole thought he had the right to scare the living shit out of him. _

"_We might have to give you a breathalyzer test in a few minutes, but until then.. why don't you tell me what you saw." The cop leaned back and folded his arms as if he could intimidate anyone who wasn't as sweet and naive as Castiel._

"_I'd be more than happy to take that test as soon as you call my father and he gets here." Dean said with a polite smile, keeping as much anger as he could inside, knowing it would only further his trouble if he didn't. _

"_I'm sorry what?" the cop asked, obviously surprised by the information Dean had access to._

"_You.. plan to call my dad and get him here right? I mean you can't legally give me a breathalyzer test without a parent's permission and presence." Dean tacked on with a very small smirk, and considered it a triumph that he wasn't full on beating the shit out of the guy already._

"_I.. uh.. who is your dad?"_

"_John Winchester."_

"_You can go back to class son," He said with a sorrowful look on his face as if he knew the hell that John Winchester would bring down on him for this._

"_Oh no you don't… I have shown you respect despite every instinct in my body, and now you will sit your ass down and show me the same. You are going to go out there, and you're going to apologize to Castiel Novak. You are going to tell him that he's done absolutely nothing wrong, that he was instrumental in helping you get to the truth about what happened. Pin a fucking medal on him I don't care but you go out there and you beg for forgiveness or so help me God I will not only have my father explain to you exactly how wrong this situation has been, but we will bring every lawsuit necessary against you until the state has no option but to relieve you from your duties.. Do I make myself clear.. OFFICER HILL?" _

_The sniveling pungent man nodded his head and Dean walked through the door casually, but stopped short at the entrance and watched for the asshole to make good on it. Castiel was soon smiling and thanking the police officer so Dean strolled back to class._

_It wasn't until years later that Castiel would find out about what Dean Winchester did for him that day, as a matter of fact it was pointed out very jokingly at their wedding ceremony. It was the day his husband realized there was nothing in the world more important to him than making Cas smile._


	26. Invisible

_Okay so his plan was a little crazy, maybe more than just a little but he let it go. He'd waited far too long and the guy wouldn't even look him in the eye.. so he was gonna get his five minutes.. no matter the cost. He waited until the perfect opportunity. The gorgeous dark haired man came through the door with his nose stuck in a newspaper just like always. It was nearly midnight but both of their schedules seemed to be out of whack, Dean worked the late shift and blue-eyes seemed to leave early and come in late._

_They'd lived on the same floor of the same building for over a month and Dean had tried to start conversations, tried to approach the man but he was constantly distracted, or with someone, or somehow unattainable. So that's when he decided this had to stop, and figured if the guy wasn't interested .. hey he'd deal with it. He could be a grownup, but if the only reason he wasn't already head over heels in love with Dean was because he couldn't stop looking down for five seconds...well… that was just unacceptable._

* * *

_Dean waited until the doors were partially shut, enough that no human being could have squeezed through it without a broken bone or two, and pushed the button causing the elevator to shut down completely. He rushed over to check on everything, playing the innocent bystander. _

"_Hey man, uh you okay in there?"_

"_Yes, everything seems to be in order. Do you know when someone can be here to fix this?" the gorgeous man asked as Dean moved closer._

"_Sorry buddy, I dunno...I could maybe try to help you open it but I don't think it would do much good.. the thing has been on the fritz lately." Dean smiled through the crack and locked eyes with the blue ones on the other side. _

"_Finally." Dean thought, and sure enough he was rewarded with a kind smile._

"_It's okay perhaps I should just read…" He trailed off._

"_Or you I could keep you company for a few minutes, you know.. until someone gets here to fix it.." Dean said with a cocky grin. Damn he'd gotten his (one look is all it would take) that he'd been asking for, and he'd still almost lost the guy to a damn book or newspaper._

"_You, uh you wouldn't mind? I mean… I know you're working…" _

_Dean thought hard about it for a minute and wondered exactly how the guy knew he was working, he didn't wear a uniform...he knew the man sure as hell hadn't seen him on the job in the last month...hence the plan. So that left the question of how he knew Dean worked security for their building? Maybe the stranger was a really good guesser. He shook his head trying to refocus himself so he didn't look weird._

_"Nah man, it's cool. There's nothing really going on out here anyway. So, uh..what's your name?" Dean asked, and flicked his tongue across his lips as he took in the full view. It wasn't often he had long enough to admire the unnamed man, it felt nice for it not to be rushed._

_"It's Castiel, I'm sorry I haven't been more polite in the past and introduced myself. It must seem incredibly rude of me but I.." He paused as if he were unsure of what he'd planned on saying was really such a good idea._

_"Don't worry about it, I uh..I've noticed you're a pretty busy guy so there's no reason to be sorry. I'm Dean, by the way." He said with the most genuine smile he could force on his face, while he simultaneously tried to convince himself he wasn't batshitcrazy. _

_"Yes, I suppose that's true .." Once again trailing off._

_Dean figured maybe this guy really didn't want to be there, obviously no one wants to be trapped in an elevator. However, it had never occurred to him that the gorgeous man he'd been crushing on for ages wouldn't want to be stuck talking with him. So he decided the jig was up, Cas just wasn't interested._

_"Oh wow, sometimes I can be really thick. Let me check the elevator override settings and see if I can't get you out of here. I'm so sorry I should have thought of that earlier." Dean said with a much smaller, somewhat disappointed smile._

_Dean walked back over to the security desk and made it look like he'd gone through a fair amount of typing, before clicking the button to power the thing back up. It hadn't been more than a couple minutes, but he'd felt guilty long enough. Certainly more so now that he knew Cas still didn't see him...well not like he wanted him to anyway. _

_The gorgeous man stepped off the elevator and gave a quick wave before heading upstairs. Dean felt an awful churning in the pit of his stomach, but he still had a few more hours on the clock. That obviously meant he couldn't go up to his apartment and mope, which only furthered his frustration. He took a deep breath and tried to remind himself that things would go back to normal tomorrow and he could be invisible again._

* * *

_Castiel cursed himself for being so damn socially awkward, of course he had to make a fool of himself in front of the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen...Dean..his name was Dean but Castiel had already known that before the perfect pink lips had moved. Castiel was the one responsible for hiring the sex on legs, head of security for their upscale apartment complex. _

_His family owned the building and when the previous man retired, it fell on Castiel to replace him. Since he was the only one in his family who actually lived there, they had volunteered him for the job of human resources. He saw no reason to spend thousands on a home for himself when he could stay in a two bedroom apartment for free, and have more than enough space._

_When he'd read through the resumes he'd been more than a little impressed with Dean Winchester. The man had amazing credentials and glowing professional references. That wasn't what made the decision for him though it was the personal recommendations from his brother and his last employer, a woman named Ellen Harvelle._

_Ellen raved about what a good worker Dean was, but also how charming and personable he could be. She said he had a charismatic charm that could draw anyone in and she'd certainly been right. It was like a magnet once Castiel set eyes on him, with his easy going attitude and genuine smile._

_Sam Winchester was what sealed the deal though, it was easy to see the pride and love in his eyes when he spoke about his brother. He'd told Castiel the story of how they'd come to live in New York, that his mother had died not long after he was born. His hands had shaken as he continued to talk about how his dad had always been a little off after his she passed. He relayed that Dean was the one to raise and care for him as a parent would have, even though the was just a child himself. _

_After they'd finished their lunch Castiel shed more than a few tears as he thought about how rough things must have been for them. He was more than a little in awe of how well Dean had handled things. That was when he decided that if he was going to hire someone he trusted to look after things, and live rent free in such a nice place...there would be no better candidate. _

_It wasn't until a few days later that he actually saw the man. Dean's face was alight as he spoke to the receptionist and asked for his keys politely. Castiel had just stepped out of the elevator, and he stood there and stared with his mouth wide open. The gorgeous man didn't see his ridiculous display, which thankfully saved him the embarrassment of having been caught foaming at the mouth._

_After that, Castiel made sure to keep himself distracted as to not be the weird creepy guy that had a staring problem. Occasionally he would purchase a newspaper just a block from his building so he would have something to occupy his gaze. It was so often in fact, that he'd called and cancelled his subscription to the same paper because he'd been buying it twice daily. _

_"Maybe tomorrow I'll say hello, it can't be that hard... I spoke to him today, and didn't have too much trouble." he said to himself, as he prepared his dinner. "Yeah, definitely tomorrow." _

* * *

_Dean was more than prepared to let things go. It didn't feel good but he'd made up his mind...and once Dean Winchester came to a decision that was it. Nothing but the occasional puppy eyes he got from his brother had ever set him back, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon._

_"Hello Dean." Came the deep husky voice toward the end of his shift._

_"Hey Cas..." He replied with a smile and a wave._

_Okay, so maybe some gorgeously blue eyes could change things too..._


	27. Maybe Tomorrow

Sam decided! Not Dean but SAM! ..make sure you get that part...because this was in no way Deans idea! His brother insisted that they needed to clean out the mysterious objects room in the bunker. Now most of this stuff was harmless.. .but not all of it.. certainly not what brought us to where we are now… but I digress.

Dean was adamant about not wanting to spend his weekend in a dust filled room, even if it was in the awesome bunker they called home. But once Castiel Angel of the Lord had put his two cents in… well Dean was screwed. He'd never had good odds when Cas and Sam agreed on something. Which luckily, was a pretty rare occurrence.

Not thirty minutes after they got to "work" cleaning out the stupid place, labeling shit, and other geeky stuff.. guess who popped back from Oz. You got it in one, Charlie and Dorothy came strolling in with huge smiles on their faces and were instantly greeted with hugs from both the Winchesters. After she'd been thoroughly squeezed, Charlie was quickly introduced to Castiel, as was her lady friend which had obviously gotten more serious. Adventure has a tendency to speed up relationships.

A couple hours later Dean opened his stupid mouth and invited them to come live there, not that he regretted it.. but it may have lead to things getting screwy. Charlie leapt at the opportunity and Dorothy politely agreed as well, because she really didn't have a home of her own anyway. So of course Charlie asked Sam to give them a lift back to civilization where she could pick up some of her things, and get some new stuff along the way.

Dean would never have thought he'd be so gung ho about a shopping trip but he was foaming at the mouth to get out of sorting the weird bunker leftovers. Unfortunately that was when Sam figured they could just rent a U-haul. Which obviously meant there wouldn't be enough room for Dean. There was no way that all five of them could fit. So that's how Sam ended up gone, and Dean left behind with an Angel who insisted they continue the organizing.

A few minutes later Dean picked up a small stone, he'd learned the hard way not to judge a rock by it's color. It was warm in his hand, much like a Firestone, not the tire but the crystal. He smiled and turned around to face his Angel. Well if Cas belonged to anyone it would certainly be Dean.. not that you can own a person obviously, much less a wave of celestial intent. Just his, you know.. in theory.

"Hey Cas, feel this.. the lil thing is like a heater!" Dean said excitedly as me moved closer to his friend.

"Dean I don't think you should touch things in here without doing proper research." Castiel looked at him as if he were a two year old, which on a base level Dean understood.. but it was just a little freaking rock, wasn't gonna kill him...right?

"Cas, look I touched it and I'm fine.. you should feel this..it's awesome man!" Dean ignored Cas' death glare, and shoved the stone into his friend's hand. That was when everything went black.

When he came to, Dean's head was swirling beyond anything he'd ever felt… He stood up almost on instinct alone and flicked his eyes open just a little… wary of what he'd see. Which apparently was himself, laying on the floor… was he having some sort of out of body experience?

"Damnit Dean! You just had to pick up the damn hot rock" He scolded himself.

It wasn't until he reached to find a pulse on his body that he knew something was even more wrong.. He was solid.. his body was solid and the him that was out of his body was solid.. but what was even more astonishing was that his hand wasn't his… it had long nimble fingers and no wrinkles, no freckles, no callouses or blemishes of any kind.. how is that even possible? He looks down at it curiously.

"Wait just a damn minute." he thinks to himself as his recognition meter clicked in and he realized it was Cas' hand.. he was controlling Cas' hand.. which was only the tip of the iceberg when his green eyes started to open and blinked at him with a clear look of confusion on his face and the patented head tilt..

"Who are you and what have you done to my vessel!"

Hearing Castiel's words out of his own mouth was more than just a little disconcerting, but when he spoke and he heard the Angel's voice instead of his own it got even more creepy.

"Woah Cas...it's me. I think we've been Freaky Friday'd or something." Dean tugged his own arm? his friend's arm? hell he wasn't even sure but he drug Cas over to a full length mirror and confirmed his initial diagnosis. He was in fact in the Angel's body.. and Castiel was in his.

"Well fuck…" Dean swore rubbing a hand against the furrowed brow. He took a minute making weird gestures with his face just out of curiosity. He'd never spent much time with Jimmy, and he didn't even wanna get started on the Leviathan.. but Cas was so stoic he wondered what it would look like to put some wrinkles on it.

They immediately went to the library trying to find some way to switch things back. Over the next two hours Dean had to watch Castiel try to focus on the text but end up caressing his new skin. As if he'd just been waiting for any opportunity to touch it. Dean figured it was okay, wasn't like the guy was grabbing himself or anything, it was innocent.. just intrigued about what it felt like to be inside another body. The hunter definitely understood that, he'd gotten quite curious as well but hid it like the repression perfectionist he was.

Dean checked the clock it was nearly five in the evening so out of habit he made his way to the kitchen. His mind in the zone of cooking some delicious fucking burgers, and certainly not thinking about the look Castiel had in his eyes when he rubbed his fingertips against the soft spot under his ear which had always been a sensitive area for Dean. The Angel must have felt the sparks because he his eyes went darker, he licked his lips, and his breath quickened. Nope, Dean wasn't thinking about that at all.

Once the burgers were done… he wondered if Cas wanted one.. he wasn't sure if he'd need to eat, being in a different body or vessel or whatever. It was more than a little awkward being out of your own skin but he'd managed. Another quick thought that he'd go to the man and just ask.. and BAM there he was.

"Fuck!" Dean shouted as he landed, slowly tipping and feeling a wet heat against his back.

It took a second for him to register he was in the shower.. "Why am I in the shower?" he muttered under his breath. He understood pretty quickly after that when he turned to the side and saw his body in the next shower stall.

"Cas?"

Dean watched as his own eyes went wide and his face was staring back at him with a huge blush on his cheeks. "I'm so...sorry Dean.. I just… I wanted to know… I'm so sorry.. I shouldn't have."

"Dude! Woah what are you talking about?" He looked for a second before he realized that his head had been thrown back against the wall, and he was panting?

Dean's throat went dry.. and he turned away to avoid eye contact. It was a pretty sobering thought that the first thing Cas got a chance to do once inside his body was to jerk off…

"Dinner's done...uh...it's fine Cas. Just y'know, finish up and I'll be in the kitchen." Dean said before walking out of the bathroom, this was bound to be the weirdest situation he'd ever been in, hands down.

Dean was a little distraught at the idea that he had Cas' mojo inside him.. it was more than a little fucked up that he could think of something and just end up somewhere else. He didn't like flying at all, and this was no exception. He tried to keep his mind clear, which most people would have thought he'd have a fairly easy time doing.. but that wasn't the case at all.

When Cas came to the kitchen his movements were small and timid, causing Dean to feel pretty awkward because when he was in his own body it never acted that way. Dean Winchester didn't get scared, he didn't get embarrassed, and he sure as hell didn't act like a scolded child anymore.

"Cas, I said its fine man. Not gonna lie, I was pretty curious myself. So just sit and eat." Dean rolled his eyes and dug into the juicy burger, and immediately spat it out.

"Don't eat that.. there's something wrong with it.. it tastes funny." it was too late Castiel was already chewing and moaning around the mouthful of meat he'd taken in.

"MMM… Dean so good….Thank you, this makes me very happy."

Dean put on a disappointed scowl in return, muttering under his breath about stupid Angel powers. The upside was that he didn't actually have to eat...so at least he wasn't starved and everything tasted like crap.

After Cas finished eating they went back to the books, Dean slipped away claiming need for a drink. Which Castiel assumed was more out of habit considering he was the Angel now.. which made his head swirl a little thinking about it. Dean made his way to the liquor cabinet in the den, and stops short in front of the mirror. If Cas got a show why didn't he.. right? fair is fair.

Dean slowly started taking the layers Cas wore off, realizing they both probably had far too many.. but with the hunter lifestyle being what it was, a spare shirt came in handy way too often. Tpwe;s and tourniquets weren't something easy to find in warehouses, and abandoned buildings.

He finally got down to where he could unbutton the dress shirt and there was a little exposure of neck. His face got warm as he continued on, it was almost as if he were undressing Cas… with his mind in the wrong body.. and that felt strangely arousing. He continued until the taut lean chest was fully exposed.

"Angel you been holdin out on me… " he says as he smirks into the mirror at the fully developed six pack abs. He looks around to make sure Cas hasn't snuck up on him before his swift fingers undo the metal button and zipper of the dark black slacks.

He dropped the fabric to the floor taking in the old style boxers, Jimmy Novak could have used better taste in underwear.. no support whatsoever. It was also fair to say the loose cotton wasn't hiding his pretty evident erection. Which Dean had to give the guy credit.. certainly well developed.. wasn't as thick as his own but just as long, hell maybe longer when it was fully hard.

He thought for sure he was going to have to find a bathroom and jack off to get rid of the damn thing but once he thought that he didn't want it anymore, it deflated like a balloon. Maybe Angel powers weren't all bad. Wait a minute… does that mean Cas can do that too?

"Son of a bitch." he said aloud as he pulled the clothes back over the slender hips of his new body.

Dean moved quickly back to the library with a new determination in his step. He barged through the door and saw his hands grazing his own thighs as his tongue slipped out over his lips, like he did when he was hungry..or horny..

"Alright Angel boy, I want some answers…"

Castiel looked up and blushed immediately, which made Dean consider that his boners weren't the only thing hidden by his mojo.

"How many times Cas..?"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand.. how many times what?"

"How many times have you popped a boner and just swept it away with a single thought?" Dean said moving closer… hopefully becoming more intimidating.

Castiel dropped his head and sighed. "I do not know Dean, I've lost count. Why is this important?"

"Because Castiel! I've had to sit there awkwardly or shove a beer against my dick, when you stare at me with those freaking blue eyes. I have to think about dead kittens or puppies to keep from jizzing my pants and you just make it go away, how is that fair?" Dean said indignantly, until he realized exactly what he'd confessed. For a few seconds he was hoping that the clueless Angel didn't get it, but of course the one fucking thing he doesn't want Cas to understand and by all means he's a fucking human nature genius.

Dean watched his own eyes go wide in shock and he realized this whole case of the body snatchers thing had to be fixed immediately .. seeing Castiel work his face was freaking him out.

"I didn't know you .. I'm sorry I wasn't aware you struggled with the same afflictions." Castiel said turning away, as if the last thing he wanted was for Dean to see his face.

"Well… yeah.." he knew it was weak but there really wasn't anything else to say, he'd basically just told Cas he was hot for him and the man couldn't even look at him with his own damn eyes.

They sat in the most awkward silence Dean had ever been involved with for hours… scanning books doing anything they could to fix whatever happened. Finally the hunter turned the page and he spotted the rock that had switched them.

"HELL YEAH!" He shouted when he saw it.. his eyes moved over the text trying to find out how to resolve the issue… which apparently was to just wait… it was a typical twenty-four hour deal. Which basically meant he'd spent the better part of his day doing unnecessary research, which was always disappointing for Dean.

"Looks like we gotta wait it out.. wanna catch a movie?" Dean asked hoping that Cas wouldn't make him go back to sorting things that could potentially make their already shared issue even worse.

"Yes, I'd like that very much." Castiel replied with a small smile playing on Dean's lips.

The hunter mentally cheered that Sammy wouldn't be back for a couple days considering Charlie's new place was more than half way across the country. He sat them up in the den, added a few dvds to a pile and told Cas to pick while he went to the kitchen and made popcorn… it might not taste good to him right now but Cas deserved to have it all while he could.

Twenty minutes later they were side by side on the comfy couch and Dean picked up a popped kernel out of habit and grimaced when the taste erupted in his mouth.

"Try thinking about a waterfall.. and then taste it." Castiel offered.

Dean tried it, and sure enough it helped. It wasn't the same as tasting actual popcorn but it was something better than air, so that was an accomplishment. When he smiled at the new found flavor, Cas returned it with Dean's cocky smirk.. and for a brief moment he wondered how kinky he'd have to be to want to fuck himself.. cause with Cas looking at him like that through his own face.. he realized why he'd always had such an easy time chasing tail.

Hours later Cas fell asleep on Dean's shoulder and the hunter didn't say anything about it, just smiled against the short spiky blonde locks that were tickling his face. Maybe this whole Freaky Friday experience wasn't as bad as it started out… hell maybe he'd offer Cas a ride on the amusement park out of skin when they got back to normal. He sure as hell was itchin to feel what it was like to strip the Angel down in his rightful form, tear him apart and break him down with passionate kisses and playful bites.

Yeah, tomorrow he'd have to see what Cas thought about that… but for now Dean would let him sleep. It was his turn to watch over his Angel now, and he was going to take that job as seriously as it had always been taken before.


	28. The Three Stooges Didn't End Like That

**GenderBend AU FEM!CAS**

* * *

_The first time._

_The stage was empty, the lights dimmed to the point of near blackness. If it weren't for the few scattered footsteps against the creaky floor he would have assumed everyone was gone. He must have missed Andy as well because all the sudden the spotlight played on the hardwood floor, and she stepped out. _

_She was beautiful and graceful and her body moved in ways he'd never seen before. He'd been working around dancers most of his life so Dean had seen a pirouette or two in his day. Her legs were long, and thick not in the way of excess, but in muscle built up from years of training and practicing. He watched as she pushed herself further and the slow languid movements sped and her eyes began to come alive. _

_Her face had been a stone when she started, stoic and unmoving against the hard wind that rushed around her. But as the music picked up and her steps quickened you could see a smile gracing her cheeks, and a light that brightened her already insanely gorgeous eyes. This woman may have been anything, she could have taken one look at him and snarled her nose at the thought of anything more than a passing glance, but it didn't matter because instantly, He knew he was in love. _

_Cassidy did her last spin for the song that was playing and took in a deep breath. It wasn't her favorite but her teacher was pressuring her to do something more...classical. She rolled her eyes at that and pulled her long thick hair up into a really messy ponytail. _

"_Hey Andy! We're gonna go again…but with the other song please," she called out to the stage tech. She got a huge smile in response and she grinned back, running over to her bag to grab a quick drink from her water. There was a sharp intake of breath and she glanced up to see one of their stage crew members staring at her. Usually she'd get irritated but she had never seen eyes or a face like that before….bright mossy green and utterly gorgeous. She swallowed hard and gave him a little wave before rushing back to her spot on the stage. Those eyes were burned into her vision and she couldn't shake it off._

"_You ready girl?" Andy called out. She gave him a quick nod and let her body relax, smiling when the bluesy music filled the hall. Instead of trying to push the image of that beautiful face away, she thought of him as she danced, pretending the song was about him. She didn't have much personal experience to pull from...so she used what she could._

_Dean froze when she smiled at him, completely unable to control his own body. He could have choked on his tongue when he heard Gary Moore's voice streaming through the speakers. It was breathtaking to watch her hips sway to the smooth tempo. Her mouth graced with a smile that was utterly genuine and sincere, which was something of a rarity when watching professional dancers. It was almost always faked and caked on for a judge, a teacher, or even on the off chance someone important might be watching. But the one thing he would have never denied is the evident passion in her movements or on her face._

_As the music slowed down he felt himself drowning, he wanted so badly to compliment her skill, to tell her she was the most beautiful and graceful thing he'd ever seen, to say anything that might have let her know that he was head over heels for her and that wasn't going to change. Instead, he felt the oxygen burning his throat and his nerves jumping inside his skin until suddenly his feet were moving and he was gone. He slipped into the supply closet and buried his face in his hands as he cursed himself internally for being so pathetic he couldn't even say hello._

_Cassidy stayed still for a moment, letting the hum flow over her. She loved dancing...and she loved it when she was free to pick her own music. She was on the brink of telling her teacher to screw off and dance to this song instead. Giving Andy a small wave she hurried back to her bag, secretly hoping to find green eyes again but...he wasn't there. She frowned and sighed, of course he was gone...probably thought she was some prissy little prima donna. Everyone did. The smile she usually wore when she danced melted off her face and she gathered up her stuff to head home._

* * *

_The Second Time_

_Two weeks...it had been two weeks since she saw that man...and still she couldn't get those eyes...or that face out of her brain. It was terribly distracting...and she wasn't going to admit to even herself that she had started to actually seek him out. It was like he vanished and was just a figment of her imagination._

_It was mere days before the performance and she was beginning to tell herself to give up...to focus. She checked her watch and groaned, she still had a while before she got her time on the stage to practice. Pulling her hoodie closer around her body, she roamed around the building, going down halls she never found reason to be before. _

_There was music coming from somewhere and she froze, biting her lip when she recognized Led Zeppelin's Ramble On. She followed the music to an empty room, her heart thudding hard in her chest. Standing near the back wall was the guy she had been trying to find for weeks! He had his back to her...and dear God it was glorious...his shirt was tucked into the back of his tool belt, sweat trailing down his very tan skin. _

"_Wow…" she whispered, continuing to watch him. The muscles in his back rippled as he raised his arms, nailing a piece of trim into the wall. She bit her lip and gripped onto the door frame; it was extremely creepy of her but right now...she really didn't care. _

_Dean enjoyed the evening work, he liked to just let loose to some music and loved working with his hands even more. It was easier when there wasn't a crew of people he had to keep an eye on, he's grateful for them sure.. but sometimes it meant he didn't get as much done as he wanted to do himself. So being in his makeshift workspace was kinda like a dream come true. He had a fairly large room, mostly soundproof and toward the back of the building. So when he used his loud and somewhat obnoxious power tools, it didn't disrupt the art and beauty that happened up front. _

_He pulled his shirt from the waistband of his jeans and used it as a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow, as he took one last look at the trim. He smiled before he turned around to stick the finished product off to the side, and thats when he saw her. The air was sucked out like a vacuum and his mind literally stopped functioning. She was distracting to the point of him dropping his work, stepping on one end, and the other bouncing up to comically hit him in the head._

"_Fuck!" he spat as his hand reached toward the small cut on his temple. He was used to getting an injury or two on the job, but this was downright ridiculous. Not only was he now bleeding from some stupid Stooge-ish reaction, but he'd also managed to embarrass himself in front of the one person he wanted to impress._

_Cassidy covered her mouth and fought the urge to giggle but when she saw the blood she found herself rushing forward. "Oh my God are you ok?" she asked, yanking the little packet of tissues from her bag. She fished one out and gently pressed it to his temple. She bit her lip and flushed a little when she realized how close she was to him, the heat of his skin made her own raise in goosebumps._

_Dean wanted to stop her but she just looked so damn concerned he couldn't keep himself from feeling the little jolt of happiness that came with the idea that she cared. Sure anyone who'd seen someone get hit with a massive freakin board would probably show some amount of curiosity, but this was different. "Uh..yeah sorry...I should pay more attention." he said before tacking on a somewhat disappointed smile, because if nothing else he'd thoroughly made a horrible first impression. _

_Cassidy stared up at him and smiled, keeping her fingers pressed to the side of his head. "I'm sorry for startling you…" she said softly and knew she was blushing. Everything in her body was itching to move in closer but she fought it off...she didn't want to creep the guy out. It was difficult not to though, he smelled amazing and she bit on her bottom lip even harder._

_Dean cleared his throat hoping it would provide him enough clarity in his brain for words to form and come out of his mouth. He'd never felt like this around anyone, he wasn't this awkward, or at least he hadn't been before. He could feel the air in the room crackle with new heat when she stood close to him. He wanted to pull her in, long to stretch his arms out grab her hips and drag until their bodies were flush together. But instead he just apologized." No, it's not your fault. I should have looked where I was going, and… been less of a clutz I guess."_

"_I'm Cassidy," She said pulling the tissue away, giving him a smile when she saw that it wasn't bleeding anymore. There wasn't a reason to keep standing that close to him but she couldn't move back. She licked at her dry lips and continued to stare up at him, her eyes were able to focus on something else other than his own….of course he would have freckles. _

_Feeling the air flow around the room more openly when she'd taken her hand away, he was finally able to speak. His heart still pounding against his chest and his body still on fire just from being close to her, but thankfully his mouth was working. "Dean, but uh.. I guess Larry, Moe, or Curly would be more appropriate." He added with a small chuckle. _

_Cassidy tilted her head to the side and her eyes scrunched up in confusion, "I don't understand that reference," she laughed softly and shrugged. A droplet of sweat ran down her neck and she swallowed hard, finally taking a few steps away from Dean. It was already pretty stifling in the room...but standing near the man did not help. Not really thinking anything of it, she pulled off her sweater and draped it over one of the metal chairs in the room. She set her bag down on it as well and turned back towards Dean, her cheeks burning at the wide eyed look he was giving her. "What?" _

_Dean watched as she turned around and moved forward, he assumed she was leaving but instead her hips stopped just a couple feet away. She was gorgeous before, but the tight yoga pants stretched across her perfect ass made his mouth water. He'd thought briefly about continuing his work but thanked any deity who might have been listening that he hadn't. The moment she unzipped her hoodie and slipped it over her shoulders revealing the glorious body underneath would have caused him some more physical damage if he'd been wielding tools he was sure of it. "Uh, sorry.. just don't usually have company back here." He tried to turn away, tried to do something other than stare but his legs weren't working properly._

"_Oh...I guess I'll um...let you get back to your work then," she said and chewed on her lip, turning to start scooping up her stuff. Way to go idiot...creep the gorgeous man out. She sighed heavily and shook her head. _

"_Woah, easy there I didn't mean.. I mean.. you don't have to leave..I'm just not used to seeing people back here..it's uh.. it's nice." Dean added hoping that would convince her that his intention hadn't been to run her off. He nervously kneaded the back of his neck and a gush of air blew through the room making him painfully aware he was still half naked. Well… she didn't seem put off so he wasn't going to stress over it too much, not like he could put his sweaty tee back on with any success anyway._

_Cassidy nodded and let her sweater and bag drop back on the chair with a soft plop. She wrung her hands together and looked around the room, "So...what are you working on?" She asked biting her lip. She had no clue what this room was even being used for but she didn't' care...she just wanted to keep Dean talking. His voice was deep and made her feel warm all over. She'd been attracted to people before but this...this was way different. She moved a bit closer to him but this time kept some space between them even though she didn't want too. _

"_Uh, nothin much really.. just trying to finish up the back wall for the second performance." He didn't mention that he knew it was the one she'd been selected to do, or that he'd fixed it so he could do everything for it himself so he could make sure it was done properly. He didn't say that because it would have exposed his inner creep, and the last thing he wanted to do was for her to know he'd been spending his nights putting together her set because he had a massive crush on the girl he'd never spoken to before. "What about you Cas? You're a long way from center stage..?" He asked with a genuine smile, moving just a little closer, taking a seat on the sturdy work bench beside her._

_Her eyes widened at the little nickname but it made her laugh softly and subconsciously moved closer to him, her fingers trailing along the bench. "I have a while before my time slot...thought I'd wander around a little bit when I heard your music playing. Great song choice by the way," she grinned pushing her hair behind her ear with her other hand. _

"_Zepp's classic.. " He smiled and just stared into her eyes, they were intensely blue in a way he'd never seen, even from her before. He cleared his throat before continuing.. "It's hard to find a lady, much less a dancer that appreciates the classics… I'm beginning to think you're what my friend Meg would call a unicorn." He chuckled as he watched her fingers slowly move closer. The nerves rocking through him were enough to keep him grounded for the moment._

_She smiled big and nodded, "Yeah...no one else would dare to dance to some of the songs I do. I love it...but...my teacher is expecting me to perform to one of the...more appropriate songs from her list," she said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. She was drawn closer, almost touching him. Swallowing hard against the nervous knot in her throat, she let her finger trace around Dean's that were settled on the bench. If she was freaking him out...he wasn't voicing it. _

_There was a loud pumping in his ears, his pulse scattered but strong booming through his body. Having her this close to him, voluntarily was causing a array of different reactions. He swiped his tongue across his upper lip before sucking the lower one into his mouth. " I'm not a dancer, and I don't know what you need to do about that. But in my opinion, do what makes you happy.. when you get up there and you love what you're doing it shows on your face.. and that's something most of the other people are lacking. If nothing else, you'll stand out.. not that you don't already…" He turned his hand over … placing his palm up as an offering, as he bit his lip nervously._

_Her heart was thudding in her chest and she smiled, brushing her hand into his, "You think I stand out?" she asked softly. Her nails drew little patterns on his palm before letting her own settle down against his. _

"_Well, I'm just a glorified handyman but I've been working around dancer's since I was a teenagaer. I've never seen anyone perform like you do, not with as much joy or passion. Everyone is so caught up in being the best or good enough or whatever their goal is, that they forget it's supposed to be fun. It's kinda nice to see that aspect isn't lost on you." Dean took a deep breath, before he slotted their fingers together._

_She sucked in a quick breath when his fingers pressed between hers, making her flush a little. Her heart beat picked up a bit more and couldn't help the want to be closer. Whatever it was between them, she was just grateful it wasn't just one sided. She moved closer until their faces were only inches apart and she bit her lip before whispering, "Thank you."_

_When Dean smiled he could almost feel her, they were that close.. that the subtle movement of him widening his smile was enough to feel the light caress of her soft chapped lips. He didn't move further though, he loved the building, the moment of almost… he wanted to savor it. He responded by moving his lips on top of hers but not pressing, just whispering a slow "You're welcome." _

_Cassidy's eyes fluttered closed and pressed their foreheads together,"Can I kiss you?" she asked shyly, not daring to open her eyes. This could all be leading to be some disastrous joke….and it wouldn't be the first time either._

_With the knowledge that she wanted this, even if it was just a kiss.. something sparked inside him. His free hand fell to her waist and pulled her in tighter. He let out a small growl before drawing her bottom lip his mouth and sucking on it. It was amazing, the cherry taste of her chapstick. Dean could only imagine how it would be to delve deeper, but he slowed himself down. He wanted to prolong the soft nibbles and playful tugs before going further. "Cas," he moaned against her._

_She let him move her easily, pressing up against his body as they kissed. Her hand tightened around his while her free one brushed up the top of his thigh to dance her fingers along his side. She sighed against his lips and flicked her tongue out to graze at his bottom lip. Giggling softly at the slight taste of coffee and chocolate clinging to him. She almost didn't hear the distinct high pitch ringing of her cell phone but it was annoying and she pulled away slightly with a groan. _

"_Figures," she grumbled and hurried over to her bag to answer it._

_Dean felt the cool breeze that came with her pulling away and it sent shivers down his back. He was just starting to dig into their kisses, but what should he really have expected… after all they barely knew one another. His faced dropped considerably when she turned but he made sure he wore a relatively genuine smile before she spun back around._

"_I'm really sorry….but I have to go or I'll miss my time slot. Um...here," she said and rifled through her bag to snatch up a pen. She grabbed Dean's hand and wrote out her number on his palm. "I'll...see you around? Hopefully?" She asked biting her lip. She was about to turn and run out of the room but she pecked his lips quickly before hurrying away._

_Dean still felt the hum on his lips when she was gone, and he couldn't have smiled brighter.. she actually wanted to talk to him, wanted to see him again.. she wasn't just some dancer slumming it with the ripped stage hand. He got back to work quickly, hoping it would help the time pass until he could see her again. _

* * *

_Cassidy had to listen to her teacher gripe and moan about her final song choice. She couldn't find it in her to even care. Dean had been right...she was happier and felt more relaxed with this song. Her teacher had rolled her eyes and stomped off to let her practice. She grinned and started up, perfecting anything she could. She had a few more minutes to go and decided to do another run through, even though she was tired and her feet felt like they wanted to break off. Andy quirked a brow at her and she ignored him as the song filled the hall once again._

_Dean noticed the hoodie still there not long after Cas had left, so he thought he'd return it. He finished adding the last few feet of trim to the painted background and rushed to the back. The crew had a row of old lockers where they could keep their lunches, etc.. Dean almost always kept a spare shirt, deodorant, and some body spray in there. It was rare that he left work feeling clean, but it was enough to keep the smell of sweat at a minimum. _

_He moved through the building tracing the familiar path back to the front and snuck into the auditorium where Cas had practiced the first time and sure enough, he found her there with the bluesy music pouring over the speakers. He couldn't help the smug grin that moved his lips, when he realized she'd taken his advice._

_Cassidy flew around on the stage, completely lost into the music. All the pains and aches in her body were ignored just the pure pleasure of dancing in the forefront of her mind. Well...that and piercing green eyes that is. She couldn't help smiling a little at the memory of soft lips pressing against her own. It was enough to get her through the last run, stopping in her last position in the middle of the stage with her back to the audience when the music ended._

_She still had her eyes closed and breathing heavily when she heard a loud clap erupt in the silence. She spun around in shock only to trip over herself and fell hard on her butt. "Ow!"_

_Dean rushed the stage, unsure of how hurt she was... First rule of being around dancers was to not freak them the fuck out. His feet moved faster than they had in years and soon he was by her side and checking her for injuries. "Are you okay… I'm so sorry Cas, I shouldn't have.. I should have known better... I'm so sorry."_

_Cassidy looked up at him and laughed softly, yeah her ass hurt a little bit but it was worth the look of concern written all over Dean's face. "It's ok...I promise. You just startled me is all….guess we're even?" she said._

_He chuckled at the memory of his improv slapstick comedy routine and decided maybe they weren't that different after all. "Yeah, guess we are, although I gotta say you look fine.. and I might have a scar from this… maybe you could have dinner with me and then we'd be even?" he asked with a sly grin and a wink._

"_Well I may have twisted an ankle," she said wiggling her foot to reassure him that it was just fine, "so...maybe a foot rub after said dinner?" she grinned up at him._

_He helped her onto her feet before he feigned a dizzy spell with a huge smile on his face." I'd be honored too...and I might have a concussion… you could have to stick around and make sure I don't swallow my tongue or something. Maybe I can make you breakfast in the morning for your trouble…" He said quirking an eyebrow hoping he didn't go too far.. he didn't even mean to imply they had to fool around.. just that he wanted as much time with her as he could get._

"_Hmmm….may need to stay even after breakfast...but it'd have to be in bed though...you know...my poor ankle," she grinned and gave him a wink before walking over to get her bag, making sure to sway her hips on the way._

_Dean bit his lip and groaned as her gorgeous ass sashayed across the room. He was in so deep it wasn't even funny… thank God she'd stopped the conversation before he did something stupid like propose.. which he totally would have meant but he really didn't need her knowing he was that far gone. He rushed off the stage to pick up her hoodie he'd left in the seat beside him and walked back up to meet her. _

_She took the hoodie from him and bit her lip before asking, "So...wanna come back to my place so I can change?"_

"_How about you gimme an address, I'll go grab a quick shower and pick up some of the best burgers you've ever tasted, and you can go home and get cleaned up if you want and I'll text you when I'm close?" He said gesturing at his own disheveled appearance … with a why in the world would you want to be seen in public with me like this look on his face. _

_She eyed him up and down and gave him an appreciative smirk before shrugging. "Ok...but I wouldn't have minded," she said and wrote her address down before handing him the little piece of paper. "Don't stand me up….I know where you work," she grinned._

"_The hounds of hell couldn't keep me away sweetheart." he grinned before pulling her up into a searing hot kiss. Their mouths pressing together in a series of nips and bites and clashing teeth and tongues. If he were a lesser man it might have made him go weak in the knees, but he stood firm.. doing everything he could to not pass out from the sheer pleasure of having her in his arms. _

"_Mmm, good," she said a little breathlessly, pulling herself away from Dean's arms. She smiled up at him with a stumbled a bit as she walked away, not really caring if she looked a slightly ridiculous._

_Dean watched her walk away until her gorgeous sway was no longer visible before dashing to the Impala and speeding home, luckily his apartment was only a few miles away and if he were quick… he wouldn't need to be apart from her for more than half an hour. He hoped that would give her enough time to do what she wanted before he got there. He double checked the address and realized it wasn't that far either.. so she should be able to get home relatively fast. _

_He sent a quick text before he picked the food up to make sure she wasn't a salad kind of girl… which thank God she wasn't. He smiled when she sent back a text that said he better not be backing out on his promise of burgers. Cas was perfect, no wonder he'd fallen so fast. He smiled even bigger when he pulled into one of the spaces beside her duplex, and read the text that said .. _

_I'm hungry, and waiting!-xoxo Cassidy_

_He sent back an.. I'm here.. be up in a sec. before checking his wallet for supplies, just in case.. better safe than sorry he thought to himself, and despite the several times he'd done the exact same thing… he smiled because he actually kind of meant it. Even if Cas didn't want anything more than a foot rub… he would be okay with that.. "Yeah, I'm so fucked." he whispered to himself as he grabbed the bag and stepped out of his baby._

* * *

_The moment Cassidy stepped into her apartment she was a little ball of energy, running around making sure things were clean. Especially her bedroom...she wasn't expecting anything...she really wasn't but she had to be prepared. Right? She shook her head and jumped into the shower, nearly slipping in her rush. It was probably the quickest shower she had ever taken and even skipped blow drying her hair. It was gonna become a mess of curls but she didn't care at the moment. _

_After drying off and running into her room she snagged up her phone to read a text from Dean about the food and she laughed at the Salad comment. She rummaged through her dresser to pull out a matching pair of her favorite underwear and bra. She bit her lip and decided against dressing up...if Dean didn't like her lounging around in her pjs then he could drop off the food and go home. The bottoms hung loose around her hips and the long sleeves of her dark blue top nearly went past her fingers._

_She caught her breath and sent another text to Dean, letting him know that she was waiting and was about to put the phone down when he replied that he was here...she felt her tummy flutter and she tried to calm herself down before hurrying into the living room of her small apartment._

_Dean attempted to calm himself as he stood just outside her door, leaning against the frame just a little. He told himself it was just hanging out with a friend, that it wasn't anything to get worked up over but even his half-addled brain wouldn't believe that bullshit. His head fell against the door and he groaned. Dean sent off a silent prayer that he wouldn't further his embarrassment, before lifting his hand to properly knock._

_She swallowed hard and tried to tame the mess that was becoming her hair and pulled open the door, her heart skipping a beat when those ridiculous green eyes shined at her. "Hello Dean," she said and pushed the door open wider to let him in. She let out a groan as her apartment filled with the smell of fresh burgers. _

"_Hey Cas." He answered as he stepped past her, he reached his free hand down to rub against hers before continuing inside. He turned and bit his lip waiting for her to lead them wherever she wanted to eat._

"_You can sit on the couch and I'll get some plates...um...I have a whole bunch of movies in the cupboard….if you wanna watch one of course, um...I'll be back," she said laughing at herself before rushing off behind the wall the separated the kitchen from the living room. _

_Dean smiled as he sat the food down on the glass center of the coffee table hoping it wouldn't make a mess… the fries were greasy, and the burgers even more so. He checked the cabinet looking for something that was hopefully not a chick-flick and was astonished. He must have picked the wrong section, but it was overflowing with classic rock, metal, and blues vinyl records. He nearly screamed like a little girl over the treasure trove. His smile couldn't have been wider as he moved on, hoping that didn't count as snooping. _

_Finally after two more amazing musical sections, he found the one that was stacked with dvds. He flipped through some titles, and while he had to admit there were some chick flicks, but she'd picked the best of them he thinks… the best thing was that it had as many if not more action/adventure movies and sci-fi/fantasy films.. Yep.. he was in love. He pulled out "The Hobbit" and popped it in the small dvd player._

_Cassidy found herself grinning to herself when she heard the little gasps coming from Dean...he most likely found her record collection first. The people she managed to not scare off entirely usually found that one of her few redeeming qualities. She grabbed up the plates and napkins before quietly entering the living room. "The Hobbit? Nice," she said with a huge smile on her face. She plopped down on the couch but not before snagging up one of the bags on the table. "Smells amazing…."_

_He sat beside her on the couch and smiled at the adorable way she got so excited over the food. "Don't be jealous now but, this was my first love..." He trailed off and just took in the sight of this gorgeous woman, comfortable enough to wear pajamas and chill out on the couch with burgers and fries. He mentally told himself to not fuck this up, could be the most important night of his life._

"_Really? Did you ever read the book?" She asked before making an obscene groan when she unwrapped the burger. She took a rather large bite and moaned, "Sorry…" she mumbled covering her mouth. A little blush colored her cheeks and she couldn't help grinning._

_Dean just clicked his tongue against his cheek an grinned. "Yes, the book was the first real novel I read, and there's no need to apologize... I think you're pretty darn adorable. Besides, I know how delicious these burgers are...can't help what the mouth wants." He laughed before biting off a chunk of his own._

_She tried not too...she really did try but her eyes drifted down his body, "I'd have to agree with you," she said and continued to eat, trying to not stare too much at the man sitting next to her. _

_He nearly choked on the chunk of hamburger in his mouth when her eyes scraped over him before agreeing. A man could only handle so much, even one who usually has a much better grip on things. He turned his face to the tv hoping it would settle the tightness in his throat as well as his jeans._

_Cassidy finished off her food and waited for Dean before snatching up his trash, cutting off his protest to help clean up. "Sit your pretty ass on the couch….stay," she giggled and disappeared again. She leaned up against the counter for a minute, just trying to remain relaxed. She really liked this guy...it was crazy but to be honest, she was a bit insane on a normal basis. Taking in a deep breath she walked back to the couch, plopping down and putting her feet in Dean's lap with a huge smile on her face._

_Dean laughed, "Want me to get you an ice pack or some lotion first?" He asked before tenderly sliding a hesitant finger up the bottom of her foot to see if she was ticklish there._

_Her foot jerked and she tried to not laugh, "No...I don't think I need them," she said biting down on her lip._

_He nodded before his fingers rubbed against the sole of her foot. His thumbs pressing deeply into the tense knots around her toes. He tried to think about some really weird ass stuff because her foot that he currently wasn't massaging was sitting incredibly close to his growing erection, and he didn't want to make things even more awkward. So he kept his thoughts on dying puppies and rid zombies and anything that wasn't her foot innocently inching closer._

_She couldn't help letting her head fall back and moaning softly, her feet really did hurt and his fingers felt amazing against the sore muscles. She moved her other foot just slightly, her heart thudding in her chest when she brushed against something. Trying to be as inconspicuous as she could, she pressed the ball of her foot against it a bit more and sucked in a breath when it twitched. _

_Dean's eyes fluttered shut and he bit back a growl when she pressed against him. She had to know what that was even, if she was feeling him up with her foot. He tried to ignore it just in case, the last thing he wanted to do was act on something without being sure she wanted more. In his experience sometimes a foot rub wasn't actually code for do me now...and he wanted to do this right. Cassidy was different she was..special. _

_Cassidy felt heat settle low in her stomach and she bit her lip again, pushing her foot a bit more, wanting him to know it was ok. He was getting so hard and it was turning her on like crazy. "Dean," she said softly, sitting up to scoot closer._

_"God Cas, driving me insane sweetheart...Are you..I mean are you sure?" He asked tentatively even as she scraped her toes against the heated bulge in his jeans. His hands sliding just a little upward until he was massaging her calf through the thin cotton covering._

_She shuddered hard at the little endearment and slowly moved forward, not wanting to startle Dean even more. She crawled into his lap to straddle his legs. "Would it scare you off if I said yes?" she whispered, holding her breath in case he actually said yes._

_"Mmm told you sweetheart, the hounds of hell wouldn't keep me from you, I'm sure as hell not gonna back away because of this...Baby don't you know how beautiful you are, how passionate and amazing you are on the stage, and how sweet and giving you are off of it. I'm more worried you're gonna take a hard look at me and decide that slumming it up with the handy man isn't good enough for you.." Dean let out a small laugh and turned his head trying to not to let her see how serious he actually was._

"_Slumming it? You're joking right?" She laughed and cupped the side of his face to make him look at her. Before he could answer she pressed their lips together, keeping it chaste and innocent. "I'd rather be with a handy man than a pretentious snob that's supposedly 'good' enough for me. I understand we haven't known each other long at all but...I want this...and more than just one night." She said blushing a little bit._

_Dean growled and chased her lips until he claimed them again..she actually wanted him and he couldn't be bothered to second guess himself anymore. His hands floated to her hips and grabbed them tightly as he dipped his tongue in her mouth finally, tasting her under the light salt and sweetness of ketchup. "Want so much more than one night Cas..." He mumbled against her mouth before pulling back to give her the most sincere look he could. If nothing else it might help to reassure her that he wasn't just looking for a good time either._

"_Good," she said running her fingers through his hair. She slowly got up and held a hand out to him, grinning as she pulled him towards her bedroom. "Besides, you promised me breakfast," she giggled and jumped up on her bed, turning a beaming smile towards him._

_He moved closer, pulling her from the middle to the edge of the bed and planting soft loving kisses down the side of her neck. He'd been dreaming about getting his hands on her body so he slipped his thumbs under the light cotton of her shirt and rubbed them against her toned stomach. He deepened the kiss and felt her fingers slotted against his as she raised both of their hands higher and moaned once he cupped her full breasts._

_She flicked her tongue out against his lips, her body shuddering when this thumbs dragged against her hardening nipples. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled until he was sitting on the bed, taking her previous place in his lap. "That's better," she said with a sly grin and attacked his lips again, nibbling against them as she put his hands back on her. Her own slid up his arms to massage the back of his neck._

_Everything felt like it was on fire as she moved in his lap even a little, his body humming with her hips settled on him. He pulled back long enough to tear his shirt over his head, her hands felt too good against him to not expose them to more of his skin. He clutched her waist and groaned as he felt her grind against him for the first time. _

"_Dean," she moaned out, the heat pooling in between her legs as she started up a slow roll of her hips. The feeling was muffled by way too many articles of clothing but the rough denim felt good and caught on her clit a few times. Her body shuddered hard as a soft mewl left her lips. She grabbed the bottom of her own shirt and yanked it off, revealing the electric blue and black lace bra. She grinned up at him and dived in to suck on his neck, her hips still moving against his own._

_"Fuck baby, feel so good..." He whispered as her tongue flicked against his ear, and she bit down making his hips buck up into her warm open thighs. His hands grabbed the full cheeks and pushed her even harder against his aching cock. He wanted so badly to give her amazing chest some attention but her body and freakishly accurate knowledge of how to break him was overwhelming._

"_Yeah it does….oh god," she whimpered, biting against his skin as a tremor shook through her. "You're making me so wet Dean," she moaned, taking one of his hands to settle it on the inside of her thigh, giving him the go ahead to touch her if he wanted to. _

_Dean groaned when he felt the damp cloth, he slid a finger into it and she arched on top of him giving better access to the luscious breasts he'd been neglecting. His tongue flicked over the lace and pushed across the perky pink nub. He bit at the soft fabric catching her nipple in his teeth and pulling just a little as his finger pushed against her pajamas harder. _

_Cassidy cried out, one hand pulling on his short hair while the other pushed against the hand between her legs. It felt too good but she wanted more...needed it. She ground her hips against his fingers and reached back to unhook her bra, practically throwing it across the room. "Help me get these off," she panted and they were a fumbling mess before her bottoms were joining the bra on the floor. _

_Dean let out a small laugh at how cutely anxious she was and willingly obeyed the command. He noticed the matching panties and smiled even wider at the thoughts that she'd probably known she wanted this before he even got there. That thought alone was enough to fuel him faster, so he laid her out on the bed and looked at her hungrily. With only one small layer of lace between him and the taste of her sweet pussy, he wasn't going to delay any longer._

_She stretched out and grinned up at him, raising up her hips and wiggling them a bit. Cassidy chewed on her bottom lip when his fingers hooked into the waist band of her panties, pulling them down slowly. She was never one to be ashamed of her body...but the way Dean was looking at her made her warm...and made the heat between her legs magnify. She let out a heady moan and spread her legs a little, "Come here Dean," she said a little breathlessly._

_"Mmm, I'll be up there in a minute sweetheart, right now there is something down here I think needs my attention." Dean licked his lips and positioned his head between her delicious thighs. He left soft kisses and bites around the fleshy insides of her upper leg before dragging his tongue across her clit. He smiled when she gasped and jerked her hips, but he just did it again moving his hands up to wrap under her bent knees and hold her sides down gently. _

"_Oh God, that feels so good," she whimpered, her fingers threading through Dean's hair as her back arched up a bit. His mouth was amazing, so hot and he paid attention to her little tells. The best though...when he sucked on her clit, it was enough to make her jerk up into almost a sitting position, her hips grinding up against his mouth as she cried out his name again. She let out a long whine and pulled hard on his hair, "Dean...fuck! You're gonna make me cum," she panted._

_"'Mmm." He moaned as he sucked her clit back in and dug his fingertips into her perfectly constructed hip bones. He backed away long enough to cause a whine to escape her lips before grinning up at her. "That's the point gorgeous..now stop holding back and let me taste that sweet cum." He plunged his tongue deep inside her, taking one hand off her hip and bringing his thumb could rub circles against the soft button of pleasure._

"_Dean!" she shouted and gripped at the sheets by her head, her breathing turning into gasps as her stomach clenched. She started chanting her lover's name, getting a bit louder as she got closer until she cried out, her orgasm ripping through her. "Holy…" she whimpered...she had never came that hard before….ever._

_Dean lapped up the juice dripping down his chin, moaning at finally having her taste on his tongue. He made a quick trail of kisses up her gorgeous body before climbing over her and settling his denim clad hips against her. His lips fell against her neck and he traveled down to leave a nice sucking mark on her shoulder. "Mmm..mine now Cas, so perfect..so delicious and beautiful when you cum like that sweetheart.."_

_Cassidy moaned, her fingers clinging a bit to Dean's shoulders at being claimed as his….no one had ever wanted her like that. She swallowed hard and pushed back the over-flow of emotions trying to break its way through. She bit her lip and trailed her fingers down his chest and stomach to dip them into his jeans, "So does that mean you're mine too?" she asked with a playful smile but her tone a bit serious._

_"Cas, listen...mmm..okay hold on baby..." he stuttered as she grabbed his very neglected cock. "Sweetheart I've been yours since the first night I saw you on that stage. I'd never seen anything so precious or amazing in my life...so if you want me I'm yours for the taking." He mumbled somewhat hesitantly against her shoulder trying to avoid embarrassing eye contact._

"_Hmm...I think I like the idea of that," she grinned softly, getting his pants undone and started to push them down his hips. She hooked a leg around his and managed to roll them over, biting her lip as she dragged her nails teasingly down his chest to yank the denim completely off. Her face grew warm at the sight of his cock tenting his boxer briefs, "Damn," she moaned gripping him through the fabric._

_He couldn't suppress the small laugh when he saw her eyes go a bit wider, his size always been fairly impressive but it felt really good to know she was okay with it. He bit back a moan as her hand grabbed him and his hips thrust into her fist even with the cotton still separating their skin. "Yes, fuck yes Cas." He moaned as he felt her fingers hook under the last layer between them. _

_She smiled and leaned in, licking up his shaft through his boxers, giving a good suck to the head before pulling them down. She shuddered when she finally got to see him, not even waiting she wrapped her lips around his head and sucked slowly, moaning at the taste of precum on her tongue. Somehow she managed to get the damn underwear off his legs and threw them somewhere before nudging his legs apart. "Dean….do you….did you bring a condom?" she gasped looking up at him through her lashes as she licked up along the vein in his cock._

_Dean swallowed not understanding how he was supposed to be conscious enough to respond with her looking at him like that and his pushing dick so close to her lips. Eventually he took a couple breaths and closed his eyes so he could think clearly when he answered. "Uh..in my wallet baby...mmm in my jeans." He croaked out before he felt her sliding away and the cool brush of air against his leaking tip._

_She nearly fell off the bed as she scrambled to find his jeans, it took her a minute before she saw them hanging off her tv. She couldn't help cracking up, pointing them out as she grabbed out his wallet. When she finally found the condom she couldn't help noticing the little piece of paper stuck in the photo slot. She smiled brightly and walked back over to show him what she found. "I say...tomorrow...after you make me breakfast...we find a picture booth. That way you can actually put a picture in there…" she said crawling back on the bed. Before he could answer she started to kiss down his chest slowly._

_Normally he would have been mortified, but she was so damn cute and moved so quickly to get back on top of him he didn't have the time or inclination to care. He felt her lips pressing into his skin and he carded his hands into her still dampened curly locks, trying to push the most of it away from her face as she slid further down. "Damn Cas... feels so good, don't stop sweetheart."_

"_Mmm, just wait until you're inside of me," she grinned before sliding her mouth over his cock, swallowing him down until he hit the back of her throat. She moaned around him, her fingers gripping the base of him. Hallowing out her cheeks, she bobbed her head a few times before pulling off with a loud pop. "Ready?" She bit her lip and wiggled the condom between her fingers. She ripped it open with her teeth and waited._

_"God yes! Can't wait to feel you gorgeous." He bit his lip as he watched her perfect body move closer. He nearly closed his eyes to calm himself down but once he took in the sight of what was happening he thanked his lucky stars he didn't. Cas was doing the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. "Holy Fuck baby!" _

_Cassidy smiled deviously at him and dipped her tongue into the condom before pushing her mouth over the head of his cock, slowly sliding the rubber down his shaft with her lips. Her fingers continued to pull it down and she playfully licked at his balls before sitting up. _

_He nearly came watching her mouth roll the tight rubber down his dick. She was perfection..now he just had to last long enough. Cas moved up his body and straddled his hips, causing him to bite back a groan when she settled down on him just rubbing against his cock at first. When he gripped onto her hips and thrust against her wet slit, she screamed his name. After that, he felt her hands moving anxiously._

_She gripped the base of his cock and slowly slid down, whimpering loudly at him finally being inside, stretching her. Her legs shook a bit when she was fully seated on him. "Oh God Dean," she moaned, her eyes rolling back a bit as she leaned back to rest her hands on his knees. Giving him a full view of his cock disappearing in and out of her as she started to roll her hips. _

_"Fuck Cas, that's it babygirl...feel so good on me sweetheart." His hands still on her hips moved back to cup the plush round cheeks of her ass as he watched her writhing on top of him. He bit his lip to the point of bringing blood to keep his volume under control. He slid his thumb across the hot wet button of her clit unsure of how long he'd last inside her tightness._

_Her body jerked hard when he touched her, moving her hips a bit faster. Every inch of her was on fire and it felt too damn good to go slow now. She fell forward and palmed at his chest, dragging her nails down again as she cried out his name. "So close...fuck so close."_

_Cas telling him she was ready, sparked a rush in him. He dug his fingers into her ass and pulled her off enough for him to start thrusting upward into her quickly. Pushing faster and harder as she slammed down on his throbbing cock. He felt her legs shaking over him, his hands moved to her hips in an effort to steady her movements. When they did, he rubbed his finger in circles over her clit knowing he was only a minute or two away from the edge himself._

_Cassidy clenched tightly around him, her nails digging into his skin as she screamed out his name as her second orgasm hit her. It was much stronger than the first one that left her trembling and gasping for air. "Fuck, Dean...cum for me," she whimpered._

_"Casssss...fuck baby..." Dean moaned letting a string of curses fly as the blinding hot rush shot out of him. His hips jerked a few more times as she milked the last orgasmic spasms out of his nearly spent cock. When her gorgeous small body fell into him in an exhausted state of pleasure he wrapped his arms tightly around her back and left kisses against the top of her head._

_Cassidy coudln't help giggling softly, moving off of him to snuggle into his side. She watched with heavy lidded eyes as he pulled the condom off and tied it before dropping it into the trashcan by her bed. She grabbed up her blanket and covered them with it, nuzzling her face in the crook of Dean's neck. "Mmm, night Dean," she murmured, brushing lazy kisses along his skin._

_"Goodnight sweetheart." He replied, as his own eyes were drooping shut. He felt her breath even out before dared to speak what he felt. "Forget breakfast, I promise you forever." He fell asleep dreaming of gorgeous blue eyes, dark hair, and the feeling of being in love. _


	29. TimeStamp

This is a TimeStamp for chapter 20 Greatest Mistake, also my clothes sharing fic! Enjoy

* * *

Castiel James had been living with them for almost a month the first time it happened. With three dudes sharing one bathroom it was easier for Dean to just do all the laundry together, so he did. He'd always done Sammy's anyway, the extra few outfits belonging to Cas never felt like it made a difference. They helped out with the cleaning, and dishes which Dean despised..so it had become somewhat of a routine.

Dean was folding his Back in Black shirt when he heard his phone ringing, he sat it down with a huff and went to make the obnoxious song Sam programmed into the thing stop assaulting his ears. By the time he got back to the laundry room his AC/DC shirt was left forgotten in the wrong pile. He finished folding quickly and laid the stacks in the appropriate room before putting his own away in his dresser.

It wasn't until a few days later he noticed his deliciously bad mistake, Cas was pretty oblivious to anything that wasn't school, magic, or someone physically talking to him. Dean gasped as he saw his favorite shirt hanging a little loose across Castiel's chest. He swallowed hard and decided it was best not to mention it.

He simentaneously loved and hated himself for that decision when he walked in on Cas reaching for something off the top of the bookshelf. The faded black tee snagging up enough for Dean to see the perfectly sculpted hipbones above the low waistband of his friend's pajamas. "Fuck." Dean whispered as he felt himself harden just from that sight alone. After a really long shower he'd come to terms with the fact that he desperately wanted to screw his best friend who couldn't have been more clueless about it.

Dean had known the guy for years and hadn't seen him set foot to go on a date or try to bring someone home. Hell he didn't even know if Cas was interested in guys...or girls..or anyone at all. He groaned at the thought that his friend might be asexual. It also might have been the moment he realized he wanted more than a piece of Castiel's ass because if his friend was in fact asexual, apparently his mind informed him that it wasn't a deal-breaker.

Once every few weeks Dean would sneak a different shirt into Cas' laundry, both pleasing and torturing himself at the same time. Sometimes he could be a real masochist. He really liked the way his red Metallica shirt looked stretched across Cas' chest..it had been a little too tight on Dean for quite a while but he kept it for sentimental value and nearly pulled his hair out when he saw how snugly it fit his friend.

He jerked himself off that night with the images of Cas spread beneath him covered in that clinging red fabric. Their bodies rutting together in a heated frenzy until they were screaming out for one another. Dean came hard with his best friend's name falling from his lips...he was totally fucking screwed


	30. The End

Okay so I'm not writing a zombie fic..nope not happening not even a little...sorry to disappoint but it's just not my forte. What do I know about gruesome corpses that aren't even laying on the ground or in a casket like they should be? No, instead you want me to animate them give them the names of my favorite characters. I'm supposed to have them walking and talking to one another and looking for means of survival..which may I say is more than just a little gross...b..brains? Really?

This has been a fun journey writing these tropes..and I was only late a couple times so in my defense the sucky ones should be politely overlooked! I love destiel..it's basically taken over and corrupted my life like a flesh eating disease...somewhat like a zombie...but I digress. Some have been REALLY good, so if you wouldn't mind taking a second to realize I'm only br...human..you'd understand.

I'm gonna leave this here so you can comment and tell me which ones were your favorites, and I'm serious bra when I said I wanna hear your least favorites too..preferably with a reason as to why if you have one if not I still wanna know...I'll start; My name is Kelly aka swlfangirl..and my..least favorites were...

Trapped Not Stranded: Because I wasn't really feeling it..I didn't have a new or creative way to do it so I kinda just slapped words together.

Dean's Broken Legs: Despite my effort to reduce the mertalk to a minimum it's still a mermaid fic and I found it very difficult to write..I took a Disney approach and made it short and hoped it didn't suck enough to deter further progression into the series.

Although it was the least of my least favorites...Just Enough To Save You has to go on the list.. I'm not even sure why probably because I have a very hate/hate relationship with death fics and I hate that I made you suffer through it...even though it was nice to break away from my fluffy center.

Now for the best part...my Favorites!

Turquoise is the New Black obviously...for so many reasons. I cannot say how greatful I am for the idea...I dunno where it came from if there is a deity at work or I'm just really that clever...probably a God...I'm gonna go with Loki for the hell of it..I kinda like the idea of Richard Speight Jr. or Tom Hiddleston standing over my shoulder and smiling as they plopped the brailliant idea into my head!

I fell in love with the idea of Donation of Love, my brain child, I'm not sure if it makes me more or less comfortable to think that particular portrayal of Cas felt more Misha to me...but I like the idea of him being a tv show host teaching people how to properly restore and care for their homes...and Dean watching in awe as he helps with the building...I may or may not also have a toolbelt fetish...but back off I'm allowed okay!

I'd also like to continue I Did A Love Match, hoping to at some point..I'd like to see how well they get along, if Cas finally decides to fight back, and if he does so with Dean or goes home to take his dad on..or even if he just vents all of his frustration out on Michael despite his good intentions.

There's so many missing smut chapters I want to write..I can't even tell you..but overall I think I've filled a reasonable quota of hot sex..mostly thanks to my girl DestielHardcoreLove. She is the brains behind the operation on those I promise!

Okay well I guess this is goodbye for this series...it's been fun and I gotta give a massive shoutout to so many I leave you off I'm soooo very sorry..I promise you it's not intentional..but I've gotten amazing love from the following people

MishaAteMyBlog, ANobleCompanion, Dramatiics, Melacreature, L- Lover61, Lialibea, Lynera, GuiltyBystanders, Love+My+Boys, Kristizoe, Suluvmanga, Halfwit, & Fny!

And so many others! I cannot tell you how much ya'll have meant to me, your support and your help through some of this did not go unnoticed. I will forever be grateful and I hope to bring you some more stories...leisurely now that this is all over! Xoxoxo

* * *

*Shuts down computer, as a tear falls down her reddened cheek.*

"Do it Dean, I don't have much longer..." The infected would on my arm becoming even more painful as the Zvirus pushed it's way deeper under my skin.

"Are you sure about this Kel?...I can wait...give you a few more minutes..." He said, giving me a hopeful glance.

"Nah, Need to get it over with before the monster part happens.. Dean I don't wanna be a monster..not even for a few seconds." I said. The tears coming more easily than before, but the stubbornness on my face unwavering.

"Alright then, I'll make it quick.."

It was quick, he was right about that. One swift movement, a searing moment of heat and blinding pain, before everything went black...


End file.
